Secone Chance
by mamioftwo
Summary: Tiffany thought she had the perfect man, Randy. But what happens when one mistake changes everything? Will John show Tiffany what true love is or will she run back to Randy?
1. Night Out On The Town

(I don't own any of the WWE wrestlers in this story, so dont sue.)

_**Someone To Run To **_

**Characters: **

Tiffany: 25, shoulder length dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, tall. Alias: Thotz. She won the Diva search and Vince McMahon thought she had something special so she is now a Diva/Wrestler.

Keith: 22, long dark brown hair in dreads. Brown eyes. Alias: Lestat. Keith was discovered in TNA and was recruited by Stephanie McMahon and soon after brought to the WWE. He won a Till Death Do Us Part Match at Unforgiven against Kane for Lita's hand in marriage and has been infatuated with her ever since. He is Tiffany's cousin. Lita and him have taken a leave from the WWE for a week for their honeymoon. They have been married for 2 weeks.

WWE Wrestlers mentioned in story: Randy Orton, Dave Bautista (Batista), Paul Leveque (HHH), John Cena, Adam Copeland (Edge), Shane Helms (Hurricane), & all divas (including the final four diva search contestants.)

**Summary:**

Tiffany thought she had the perfect man, Randy Orton. But what happens when he gets drunk and cheats on her mistakenly. What will he do to win her back when he discovers something new? Will he ever get her back? (I suck at summaries.)

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Tiffany's storyline with Gail Kim was just finishing as she defeated her in a ladder match for the Women's Title. Her love of her life was ringside to walk her back to her locker room after the match. He walked Tiffany back to the locker room with the belt on her shoulder.

"Shorty, that was a great match. Now my baby is the Women's Champion." Said Randy as he kissed Tiff's lips softly.

She loved this man so much. He was trained to be a cocky asshole in the business but outside of it he was a complete gentleman. Randy kept thinking of other girls. A certain Asian to be exact and he didn't know why; maybe it was because she told him the other night in the locker room that she could show him something he's never seen before. Of course the fellow members of Evolution told him to go for it but there was only one girl on his mind and that was his baby, Tiffany. He hated calling her Thotz but in the business he had to. It had been over a year since they first got together. And he loved her so much; he couldn't bare thinking of cheating on her. And he got along with Keith so well. Keith's wedding had just ended not even a week ago and he was the happiest man on earth. He's been so busy with the business he hasn't been able to go on his honeymoon. But now they were enjoying their honeymoon the best way they knew how, ALONE. John would be back soon from medical leave. He was fighting Kurt Angle and when he went to do his Five Knuckle Shuffle, Angle moved and Cena broke his wrist. Once that happened he got transferred to RAW. It was healing great and he was coming back within a couple of days. Tiff had just came out of the shower and gotten dressed when Edge was sitting on the bench staring at her like she was a ice cream cone.

"Can I help you with something, Adam?" Tiff said as she dried her hair.

Adam had a big grin on his face," Of course, and you know what you can help me with."

Right away Tiff had to change the subject, "Where's Randy?"

"It's not my turn to watch him, but, I can say, I saw him talking to Gail outside the locker room when I was coming in." Said Adam with his eyebrow raised.

Just then Randy walked in, "Adam what in the hell are you doing in here?"

Adam had a big smirk on his face and walked out, "I'll catch you later, Doll face."

Randy looked pissed, "What the fuck was that about?"

Tiff was shrugging her shoulders, "I came out of the shower and he was sitting there." "Why do you insist on talking to that Asian bitch?"

Randy didn't say anything and they left it at that. They went back to Orton's hotel room. Tiff sat on the bed.

"Babe, you want to go to the club tonight?" Randy asked.

"No you go ahead. I think I'm going to stay the night with Victoria."

Randy nodded then jumped in the shower and got dressed. He had on a pair of khaki colored dress pants and a tight, blue, silk shirt with the top two buttons undone. He grabbed his love to come near and embraced her with a passionate kiss goodnight.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," Randy said hurtfully.

"Yeah me and the girls are going shopping so I guess I'll come by your room." Randy left a few minutes later.

Tiffany threw a pair of sweat pants on and a tank top and walked her way to the girls' room. On her way there she ran into Adam (Edge).

"Damn baby, you look fine in whatever you wear!"

Tiff couldn't help but smile and brush him off as she walked into the girls' hotel room. As she walked in Victoria, Stacy, and Trish were sitting on the bed watching the tape from Unforgiven, earlier that night.

"Tiff! You whipped her ass up and down that ring!" laughed Victoria.

"I hate that bitch. She irks me the wrong way." Tiff exclaimed.

"So where's Randy at?" asked Stacy.

"Club."

"Figures." Said Trish with an attitude.

"Christian still hurt?" Tiff asked.

"Yeah, girl he is starting to act so weak. I think I'm going to dump him. Go find me a real man." The girls started laughing.

"That Tyson guy is handsome, I'd go after him." Victoria made the girls laugh.

**At the Club**

Randy arrived and saw Dave.

"I thought you weren't coming?"

"Yeah well my wife couldn't make it. She doesn't feel too good. So I sent her flowers."

Randy nodded, "Where's Paul?"

Dave shrugged his shoulders, "I think he's out with Stephanie."

Just then Gail Kim spotted Randy and decided to walk up there. Dave had gone to the bar to get him and Randy a drink.

"Hey sexy."

"Hey," Randy tried to ignore her but it was impossible.

"Thought of my offer anymore?" asked Gail.

Gail saw Dave come back with the beers so she walked away.

"What'd she want?" asked Dave as he watched Gail walk away.

"Same old thing... My dick," laughed Randy.

"Tiff would kill her! Are you going to tell her?" asked Bautista.

"There is no need to because nothing is going to happen," said Randy.

"But you know if she finds out she will blow it out of proportion." Randy didn't say anything. "She's a girl. It'll happen," finished Dave.

**The Girls' Room**

They were still watching the video from the pay per view.

"Stace I cant believe you actually rose Molly Holly off the ground with your foot!" said Trish. "Her and them damn long legs of hers." Tiff made everyone laugh.

She couldn't stop thinking of Randy and what he was doing at the time.

"Girl stop thinking about Randy. He's a grown man." Victoria knew she was thinking of him. Just then there was a knock on the door. "Come in," said Stacy.

It was Nidia with 4 male co-workers. Adam (Edge), Shane (Hurricane), John Cena, and Tyson Tomko.

"I thought you were hurt?" said Tiff to John.

"I was, thanks for caring" smirked Cena. "Don't mean I can't come along and have some fun too. You know these nuccas can't see me!" Everyone laughed. "Nah but for real though, I broke my wrist and it healed so I'll be able to wrestle on Monday."

"Oh I just didn't think you were going to be on the road with us so soon. But, welcome back," greeted Tiff.

"Fo sho. I hear you got the championship? Much props to such a beautiful young lady. Randy sure is a lucky man." John looked around but before he asked, Adam did, "Speaking of lover boy, where is he?"

Stacy always had a crush on Adam so she spoke up, "He's at a club."

"Oh really," he gave Stacy a big smile and sat next to her with his arm around her.

John Cena sat in one of the chairs with a 40-ounce of Old English in between his legs. Tiff walked up and grabbed it and took a sip.

"You like grabbing things in between my legs?" Cena said as Tiff just smiled.

Everyone started to get fishy but they didn't mind because she was having fun. Shane was talking to Nidia while Tyson was chatting with Trish.

"You know you look a lot better without your mask on?" Shane smiled because he thought Nidia was beautiful. When he smiled Nidia couldn't help herself, she kissed him.

"Damn, can I get some of that?" hollered Tyson.

Trish hit him in the arm. "What was that for? Wait until Christians hears about this." Joked Tyson.

"Christian? I am not worried about him. Why do you think I walk out with you all the time? Christian is weak; I need a real man. Do you know where I can find one?"

Tyson's mouth almost hit the floor. He scooted next to her and started talking to her with his hand on her thigh. They were in the bathroom soon after. Stacy and Adam had left already. Victoria was on the phone with her fiancé back home while Nidia and Shane were about to leave.

**At the club**

Randy was almost drunk on his 6th beer. Dave was at the bar on the phone with his wife. Randy was having fun dancing with some fans. About 2 beers later he was drunk and had no clue what he was doing? Just then Gail came and asked him to dance. He accepted and Gail started grinding on him until he was hard as a rock. Dave had just hung up the phone and glanced on the dance floor to see Randy dancing with Gail. 'What the hell is he doing,' thought Dave. 'Tiffany would kill him. Why is he doing this to her? I better get out there before something happens.' Dave walked onto the floor and grabbed Randy.

"What is the hell are you doing?" Randy was drunk and could barely stand up and his speech was slurred,

"Hey Davey boy! I am dancing with, uh, um," He couldn't even remember her name.

"Gail," Gail Kim reminded him.

Dave tried to get him out of there but he just pushed him off. The guys were playing when they told him to go for it. Tiffany was a sweetheart, if Dave wasn't married with kids he would date her in a heartbeat and Randy would be stupid to throw that away.

"Randy! Lets go!" yelled Dave. "If you don't come on I am going to call Tiff."

"Call the bitch, he's staying with me tonight," Gail said kissing Randy.

"You dumb bitch, if I was a girl I would knock the shit out of you the way Tiff did for your title," said Dave as he called Tiff's cell. No one answered. Bautista was so pissed he stormed out of the club and went back to his room.

**The Girls' Room **

Nidia and Shane had left by now and Victoria was off the phone. Tiffany insisted on taking John's bottle of Old English.

"Woman if you don't stop taking my Old E, I am going to hurt you!" Jokingly said John.

Tiffany smiled. John melted for that smile. He grabbed her and made her sit in his lap. Victoria just shook her head.

"John, I have a boyfriend," Tiffany told John.

"I know, Its not like were sexing or anything, your just sitting in my lap. He's probably drunk by now and passed out in his room. I would never jeopardize your relationship with him. But if you two broke up, that'd be a different story."

"I'm not like my friends. I am not going to get with you one late night and let you fuck my brains out and be let alone the next morning like nothing happened." John felt so hurt, but he knew it was the truth.

FIRST FIC, PLEASE REVIEW. I WILL BE MAKING ANOTHER ONE. THANK YOU.


	2. Unfaithful

The next morning Tiffany woke up on the couch and went she went to get up she almost stepped on the sleeping John on the floor.

"Trying to kill me so soon? God! If you don't like me just tell me, aint no need for rational actions." Tiffany laughed and went into the bathroom to get changed.

Her, Victoria, Nidia, Trish, and Stacy were going to do a little shopping. It was around 10am when Randy opened his eyes.

"Goddamn, I need to stop drinking," He said holding his head sitting on the side of the bed.

He walked to the bathroom and then noticed he didn't have any clothes on.

"Tiff must've come home earlier." He went back into the room and put his boxers on and a pair of sweat shorts.

He saw a lifeless form under the blankets. He pulled the blanket off and his heart dropped down to his feet; it was Gail.

He yanked the blanket off her and started yelling, "Bitch get the fuck up!"

Gail opened her eyes and smiled at Randy.

"What the fuck are you smiling at?" Randy yelled as he threw her clothes to her. "Get the fuck out! I don't EVER want to see your face again!"

Gail just stood there in shock.

"Do you understand English? I was drunk! I don't want you! I want Tiffany!" Gail stormed out. Then it hit him, Tiffany. '_Oh shit!' _Randy felt like killing himself. How drunk was he last night? How was he going to tell her? Should he tell her? He needed to talk to Dave or Paul. He went to the arena, backstage. He didn't see anyone familiar so he went to the Evolution locker room where Paul and Stephanie were sitting, Paul kissing her on neck.

"I really don't mean to interrupt but, uh, Paul can I speak with you briefly?" Randy asked Paul not meaning to interrupt anything personal.

"Its okay, baby I'll see you later," said Stephanie giving her husband a brief kiss on the lips.

Evolution might seem like cheating asses on television but they weren't. Randy loved Tiffany and would never cheat on her sober. Paul was infatuated with his wife, Stephanie. She goes on the road with him everywhere. Dave is happily married and Ric is divorced but his life revolves around his grandchildren and still keeps in touch with his ex wife.

"What is it Randy?" asked a worried Paul.

"I screwed up, BAD, Paul and I know I can't fix it. I'm going to lose her," said Randy so upset he had tears building up inside him.

Paul knew it had to do with Tiffany. Paul liked Tiffany. It was the one woman who kept Randy straight.

"Your not going to lose her that girl loves you to death," Paul said convincingly.

"I know she does but I broke her heart last night and she doesn't even know it! I'm such a fool. Do you got your sledgehammer near by?" asked Randy.

"Yeah, what do you need it for?"

"Well I'll stand up and lower my head so you can bash my skull in with it."

"Randy your talking stupid!"

"That girl is my life! The fact that I cheated on her last night is something I will never get off my shoulders. I can-"

Paul interrupted him, "You did what! How could you do that man? What are you stupid?"

Randy just sat on the bench with his knees against his chest. Just then his cell phone rang.

**At the Mall**  
The girls were having a blast but Tiffany wanted to see her man.

"So Nid what did you and Shane do last night?" asked Trish.

"We went to his room an-"

Stacey interrupted, "Say no more we all know what happened from there."

"Excuse me long legs but I don't fuck everyone guy I meet, unlike some people," said Nidia looking at Trish.

Everyone laughed because Trish didn't care. She got what she needed last night, a real man. Once he took her in that bathroom she thought she was going to explode the way he made her feel on that bathroom sink.

"So what are you going to do about Christian?" asked Tiffany.

"Christian who?" Trish said jokingly.

"There you go, playa playa!" Victoria said speaking up.

"So how's your legend killer?" Nidia asked.

"He's good." Tiffany answered.

"Shit, I'm surprised y'all aint married yet? Your practically attached at the hip," said Stacey.

"I wonder what he's doing?" Tiff asked.

"Call him," said Victoria.

Tiffany dialed his cell phone number.

**Locker Room**

"Who is it?" asked Paul.

"Tiff."

Randy answered his phone, "Hey baby."

"Hey sweetie, what are you doing?"

"I'm in the locker room talking to Paul, you girls having fun?"

"Yes, how'd last night go?"

Randy didn't say anything.

"Am I breaking up?"

"No I'm here. Last night went fine. Can't remember most of it."

Tiffany laughed, "Well were going to get something to eat. I meant to stop by the room before we left but I forgot. I'm sorry baby."

Randy's eyes got wide and Paul whispered, "What?" Randy shook his head telling him he'd tell him in a minute.

"That's good. I probably wasn't there anyways. I was working out this morning."

Randy hated lying to her. He was brought up not to lie to his loved ones.

"Did you have a hang over?"

"When I first got up but then I took some Advil and it went away."

"Okay well the girls are giving me the look so I'll see you later, baby."

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Tiff..."

"Yeah?"

"I love you sweetie."

Paul smiled. He knew Randy felt hurt. He couldn't believe what he did.

"I love you too baby. See you later"

The girls smiled. They knew Randy and Tiffany loved each other so much.

"See ya."

Randy hung up his phone and then hung his head.

"If she loves you she'll understand," Paul said.

"Okay let me ask you something," Randy replied.

"Shoot."

"You love Steph?"

"With all my heart."

"If she got drunk one night while you were with us and fucked some dude, would you understand?"

Paul knew where he was getting at and now that he thought about it he knew Randy was in some deep shit but he couldn't say that.

"Well you need to tell her and talk it out."

"Easier said than done."

Randy left once Stephanie returned and ran into Dave.

"Hey Orton," Dave was still upset with him.

"Hey," said a hurt Randy.

"Whats going on?"

"I have a lot of shit on my mind right now."

"Tiffany."

"Yeah."

"Man, I tried to stop you last night but you kept pushing and told me to leave you alone so I gave up."

"Yeah I must've been pretty drunk. I don't remember a thing."

"You had like 10 beers."

"If she forgives me, I'm quitting."

Dave laughed. Deep down he wished she would forgive Randy but he knew it wasn't going to happen.

About 2 hours later the girls got back from the mall. Tiffany was walking down the hall when she ran into Dave.

"Dave, have you seen Randy?" she asked.

"He's in the gym."

"Thanks," said Tiffany as she went to the gym.

Once she walked in she saw him in a pair of baby blue mesh shorts and a tank top that fitted tightly around his chest muscles. He was punching the body bag as if wanting to kill someone. Tiff snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I told you I di-"Randy turned around and saw Tiffany standing there. She didn't know what that was all about.

"Hey baby, I didn't know it was you," Randy said covering his ass.

"Obviously, you having fun?" said Tiffany sarcastically.

"I am now that you're here," Randy said as he pulled her to him.

Tiffany didn't care; she still wrapped her arms around his neck. Paul and Dave saw it and smiled then dropped their heads.

"I feel sorry for the both of them," said Paul.

"Why?"

"For Tiffany because its going to break her heart; for Randy because he's going to go insane without her."

Dave nodded he knew all hell was going to break lose when he told her.


	3. Shit Happens

_(Thanks for all the reviews. Keep them coming.)_

Randy softly kissed Tiffany on the lips. _Why did he do it? _That was all that was running through his mind. He loved her so much and he was so afraid of what was going to happen when he told her.

"Babe you're all sweaty. Why don't you go back to the room and take a shower?" Tiffany told him.

They were walking towards the exit of the gym when they ran into Paul and Dave.

"Hey gentlemen. Whats up?" Tiffany asked.

"Nothing. Figure we come get a little work out." Dave said.

By the looks of them you would think they lived in a gym. They definitely didn't need a work out.

"Work out what? You get any bigger your going to bust."

Dave and Paul smiled, "We got to keep toned that way when we get a little older in doesn't turn into flab," Paul said, smiling at Tiffany.

"Okay. I get it."

"Where you off to?" Dave asked.

"Were going to the room so I can get a shower than, if she's up to it, we might go out," said sweaty Randy.

Paul gave Randy that look as to tell her and get it over with then Randy hung his head and they walked back to the room. Randy didn't utter a sound.

"What was that about back there?" Tiffany asked.

Randy shrugged his shoulders.

"The look Paul gave you?"

"I don't know," Randy said. "I'm going to get in the shower, I'm starting to smell."

Tiffany laughed, "I'll agree to that!"

Randy laughed, "Shut up."

He went in the shower and about five minutes later Tiffany went into the bathroom.

"Baby what are you doing in here?" Asked Randy.

Just then Tiffany stripped and jumped in the shower with him. She massaged her hands over his 6-pack and muscular chest. Randy gave her that cocky grin that she loves so much. She just melted. He gently rubbed the tip of her nipples with the tip of his finger making them hard. He lowered his head and began to gently nibble on them. Tiffany grabbed him by him hair. He lowered his other hand and began massaging her clit, making her moan intensely. How can a man make her feel so pleasurable? He raised his head back up and looked her straight in the eyes. Tiffany kissed him passionately while taking her hand and rubbing his now hard erection.

"Don't do that to me!" He said, enjoying what she was doing to him.

Just then she stopped and Randy looked at her wondering why until she got on her knees and put her mouth on his erection and starting gently sucking on it. Randy started moaning the way he had her moaning minutes earlier.

"I can't take this anymore," he said as he grabbed her out of the shower and put her on the bed.

Tiffany smiled, as she lay on the bed naked. Randy spread her legs apart and slowly dipped his head down low and started massaging her with his tongue. Randy was pleasing her to the highest extent. Then he pushed himself up so he was face to face with her and slid his hard erection inside of her, starting slowly at first then moving faster by the second. Afterwards they re-showered and went out for a quiet evening, just the two of them.

A month went by and Randy still didn't have enough courage to tell her. They were now in Detroit. Tiffany had a match against Jazz for her title. Randy was in the hall of the arena talking to Dave while he waited for Tiffany when Gail walked passed and smiled at Randy.

"Damn, if I could be a chick for 10 minutes, the things I would do to that bitch!" Dave yelled.

Dave had a high passion of hatred for Gail Kim. Randy didn't say anything. He had to tell her. Tonight, tonight he was going to tell Tiffany what he did. He knew how much she cared for him and how much he cared for her in return but he also knew that he was going to be single from tonight on. He had tried to have the past month be the best because she was going to dump him for sure.

"I'm telling her tonight," Randy told Dave. "Man, I know I may sound like a little bitch, but I am so fucking scared. I mean, I wanted to spend my life with this girl and I had to get drunk and fuck it up! I'm so fucking stupid."

"Man, me and Paul both know that if you were straight you would never do any such thing like that to Tiff. We know how you feel about her and I don't think you're a little bitch. Shit if I had to tell my wife that, I'd be in tears man." Dave told Randy trying to comfort him.

"I just don't kn—

Randy stopped dead in his footsteps when he saw Tiff come off the ramp and backstage. She still had the belt around her waist so she didn't lose. He was happy about that. He just didn't know how this was going to affect her profession.

"Hey baby." She came up and kissed him on the cheek.

Dave hung his head and shook it. She was going to get so hurt.

"Sweetheart, how about tonight we stay in the room and talk and stuff like we used to?" asked Randy.

"Sounds good to me. Good luck against Y2J. I know you can win. LOVE YOU!" She yelled as walking away.

"Love you too," Randy said deeply hurt.

Randy won his match by RKO; of course Dave came to his aid. Tiffany had went back to the room and slipped in some black sweatpants and a baby blue tank top her flip flops and was going to the Catery to get something to eat. She had just left the hotel and was kind of power walking, not watching where she was going when she ran into the hard chest of no one else but John Cena.

"Hey Tiff. You okay?" He asked making sure she was all right.

"I'm so sorry John, I should've been paying more attention."

"It's okay. Where's your night in shining armor at?"

"He has a match. He'll be around later. He wants to sit and talk."

John knew what he wanted to talk about. It was going around to all the guys in RAW about how Randy got drunk and slept with Gail Kim. John couldn't see why, drunk or not, he would cheat on such an amazing woman who loved him deeply. It just wasn't right. He knew it was going to break her heart when Randy told her. But, hold on, that happened over a month ago. Why is he just now telling her?

"Okay well I got to go. I'm the main even tonight. Me and Chris B are going against Paul and Ric." John said as he winked at Tiffany and left to his locker room.

About an hour later Randy walked through the hotel room door.

"I'm going to get in the shower and then we can talk."

Just as he got in the shower a knock came from the door. Tiff didn't want to answer it because for some reason unknown her back had been really bothering her but she answered it anyways figuring it could be one of the girls or one of the guys for Randy. When she opened it she wished she never would have. It was Gail.

"Is there a reason why you're knocking on my room door? I think you got the wrong room Hun." Tiffany explained to Gail.

Gail didn't like Tiffany calling her hun, "Hun? Listen... BITCH! You like that don't you, anyways, I aint here for your ass! Where's Randy?"

"It isn't none of your concern where he's at anyways!"

"Oh really, why don't you just a—

Thankfully Paul came up to the door before Gail blurted it out, "Hey ladies. Wonderful evening don't you think? Gail I think, um, Molly is looking for you."

Paul saved the day. Gail left even though she knew Molly wasn't looking for her.

"The bitch has some nerve!" said Tiff.

"Why you say that?" asked Paul.

"She knocked on my room door and asked for my man!"

"Damn."

"Hold up! I want to know what's going on and why she's asking for him?"

"I don't know. I couldn't tell ya either. I just heard yelling so I came over to stop it." Whispering to himself, "Thank god I did."

"What did you say?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Hey, I got to go, Steph's waiting and I know how you women get. Talk to you later." He gave her a hug and left.

Tiffany wondered why he gave her a hug. He doesn't usually do that. Just then Randy came into the room in a white tank top and gray sweatpants.

"What was all the commotion?" He asked.

"Gail came by then Paul," said Tiff giving him the look.

"What'd she want?"

"You! Why, I don't know? I'm kind of hoping you would fill me in on why?"

Randy hung his head and didn't say anything, "Baby, we need to talk. There's something I need to tell you and I've been pushing it away. But I can't hold it in anymore."

Tiffany didn't know what was going on.

"The reason Gail was looking for me was because we---

Tiffany interrupted, "Hold the fuck up!" She was pissed. He didn't even finish. "When! We've had the most perfect relationship for the past few weeks." She calmed down.

"It was the night I went to the club and you stayed at Vickie's."

"Let me guess? You got drunk, she came home with you, and you woke up next to you the next morning and you didn't know what happened?"

Randy nodded, "Ye—

"Bullshit! I don't want to hear that shit! I know what I am doing when I am fucking drunk! I don't want to hear those damn excuses!"

Stacey and Adam were walking past the room when they heard all the yelling. Stacey would find out later that night and Adam would find out from her.

"Then I don't have any excuse for my actions." Randy told Tiff.

"Why though? I thought you loved me?" Tiff was getting emotionally broken to the point where there was no more yelling. "Randy Keith Orton! I love you more than anything and you go and cheat on me? You know what, its over! I can't take this." Yelling occurred once more. "Fuck you and the white horse you rode in on!"

Randy couldn't control it; he started to cry, "Baby, Please! I love you! I didn't want any of this to happen! I just had to tell you! Tiffany, please, I want you to be my wife! I want to be with you forever!"

Tiffany started busting out crying and ran out the door and right into the chest of John once again.

"Tiff, you okay?" He asked.

Randy opened the door to see Tiffany crying in John's chest. John looked straight at him and shook his head in disappointment. She shook her head answering his question.

"You want me to take you to Vickie's room?" He asked.

"St-St-Stacey," she said stuttering from crying.

"Okay sweetie, okay."

They knocked on Stacey's room and no one answered so he took her to Victoria's room. Victoria answered the door.

"What happened?" Victoria asked seeing her in a mess.

"Is Stace here?" John asked.

Victoria nodded and let her them in. Stacey was sitting on the bed.

"Oh my god! Whats wrong?" Stace asked.

"Ra-Ra-Ra-Randy ch-ch-cheated on me," stuttered Tiffany.

"What! You want me to beat his ass?" replied Nidia who was coming out of the bathroom.

"I can get Tyson on him," said Trish.

They all were just trying to get her to feel better. Tiff stopped crying.

"I'm okay. You don't have to help. I'm going to get my revenge. On that little slut!" Tiff with her eyes full of anger. "When we arrive in Phoenix tomorrow, first thing I'm going to do is talk to Vince."

All the girls agreed. This was going to start an all out riot between Tiffany and Gail. Everyone in that room saw it coming. And no one was going to be able to stop Tiffany, NO ONE!

The next morning she woke up in Victoria's room after crying herself to sleep and got on her plane to go to Phoenix. John sat with her.

"You know what, for a dog, your being real sweet, what do you want out of this?" Tiff asked John.

"Excuse me?" John asked.

Tiffany started laughing.

"Got jokes do we? For your information, I'm not a dog. I just haven't found the right woman."

"Oh so that's your theory?"

"Yep and I'm sticking to it."

They both laughed. John was so handsome but he only used girls. About fifteen minutes later Tiffany started thinking about what Randy said when they were breaking up. _Wife? __He didn't mean that, he just wanted to stay with me. _Tiff thought to herself.

**Separate Plane**

Randy was sitting with Dave. His eyes were all puffy. He didn't care what anyone said to him. The love of his life just walked out on him last night and he just...he just...(thinking to himself) _I just let her!_ _How could I be so stupid? I'm not letting her leave me! I love her and I'm going to prove it!_

"How you feeling man?" Dave finally asked. He wanted to ask him something sooner but didn't want to interfere with his emotions.

"I'm ok."

"No your not. Your heart is torn out."

"Yeah, something like that. But I'm going to get her back. I love her and last night I fucked up. I just let her walk right out of my room and right out of my life, so I thought."

"Rand man, maybe you should just give her some space?"

"Space? If she wants space she can join NASA."

It wasn't time to be laughing but Dave couldn't help himself it was funny so he laughed.

"I've never cared for anyone like her. I wanted her to be my wife. I even told her."

"You told her? What'd she say?"

"Nothing. She just walked out."

"She probably didn't believe you."

Randy took a box out of his bag he had under his seat, "Is this enough to believe?"

Dave was amazed, "Holy shit dude!"

Randy put it away. "I was serious."

"Gail still bugging?"

"If I see that bitch I am going to give her some words."

Dave smiled but that smile left his face once he saw Gail walking down the aisle. "Hey Randall."

"Bitch, don't fucking call me that, you what don't even fucking talk to me. Don't EVER fucking talk to me, AGAIN! Whatever happened between us was a mistake! I was drunk and I would never cheat on Tiffany with your ugly Asian (I'm not racist) ass AGAIN! So go jump off a cliff or something!"

Just then Gail actually looked hurt and she walked away.

"You realize Tiffany is going to beat the shit out of her right?" Dave commented.

Randy smiled, "I feel as though she took advantage of me, man. But Tiff sure as hell isn't going to believe that."

Dave shook his head.

**Tiff's Plane**

Tiffany had falling asleep with her head on John's shoulder. Paul walked up. He didn't go everywhere with Evolution.

"John, hate to burst your hormonal bubble but, um, you know Randy will kill over her?" said Paul.

"Yeah, and? I am not worried about MR. LEGEND KILLER."

"I mean I won't say anything but if he finds out you're trying to get with her already..."

"I'm not trying to g—

"Come on John. This is The Game you're talking to, you are not fooling me. I mean John she's a beautiful woman."

John smiled and looked at Tiffany. Paul went and sat back with Stephanie. John fell asleep with his head tilted against hers. They arrived a few hours later.

Tiffany's cell rang. It said BOO. It was Randy.

"Hello?" She answered the phone.

"Tiff?" Randy said scared she was going to hang up.

"Yeah." Scared to talk to him.

"Um, I'm sorry."

"Yeah."

It had been this time yesterday they were like two peas in a pod.

"She took advantage of me. I didn't want anything to do with her."

"What about that one time Adam told me you were outside the locker room talking to her?"

"She was talking to me. I don't want her. I want you. You're all I ever wanted. I even cussed her out on the plane. I love you so much and I will until the day I die."

Dave was sitting right there in the limo with him. _God he's whipped,_ Dave thought.

"I need some time to think," said Tiff.

"Okay, I understand. I guess I'll see you around."

Tiff hung up in his face.


	4. I Love You

**CHAPTER 4 I LOVE YOU**

A week or so went by and Randy kept sending flowers and candy, he even sent Tiffany a gold necklace that had a charm, which said I LOVE YOU with diamonds embedded in the words. Tiffany threw away the flowers. She gave Stephanie the candy and gave the necklace to Paul to return to Randy.

"Why is she giving it back?" Randy asked Paul when he gave him the necklace.

"She said she doesn't want anything to do with someone that cheats," Paul told the heartbroken Randy.

Randy crying, "I love that woman with all my heart. She is the reason I am the man that I am today. She doesn't understand what this is doing to me. Can you please leave me be?"

Paul left Randy when he asked him to and went to see Tiffany. He knocked on her locker room door and no one answered so he walked in.

"You better stop before I hurt you, Mr. Thuganomics," she told John as he had his arms tight around her, stopping her from going anywhere.

"What are you going to do, beat me?"

Paul cleared his voice to get their attention, "Didn't mean to interrupt your little love game but, Tiff I need to talk to you."

John sat there and waited.

"ALONE," he said so John would leave.

John left and Paul crossed his arms and tapped his foot.

"What?" said Tiffany?

"What do you mean what? You are tearing Randall apart. Do you know that?"

"Yep. He deserves it. He should've never cheated on me. Now he knows a sample of what I felt when he told me."

"He told you because he didn't mean for it to happen. He's not one of these heartless little boys that are here. He loves you. He wants to be with you, and only you. It was so hard for him to tell you something that he didn't remember happening. He bought you all that stuff (referring to the flowers, candy, and jewelry) and you threw it out or returned it."

"You can't buy love."

"He is a man. Men aren't supposed to cry, right?"

"Yeah, your right. Where are you getting at?"

Tiffany knew he wouldn't cry. He didn't even cry when his mother died of Leukemia.

"Well Randy has been crying endless tears over you."

"What? Yeah right. He didn't even cry when his mom died."

"He IS crying. Ask anyone."

"I love him, I love him with all my heart. I would do anything for him. But he hurt me so bad," said Tiffany starting to cry.

"Come here sweetie," said Paul as he pulled her into a hug. "The man didn't mean to do it. It was a mistake. Everyone makes mistakes. He loves you."

"I just can't go crawling back to him. I will look like a fool."

"Well I am going to let you alone and you go think about it. And I am going to hurt you if I find out you hooked up with Cena."

Tiffany laughed and wiped away the tears as Paul left.

Randy was sitting in his room crying when he heard a knock on his door. He quickly wiped his eyes and answered his door. It was Shelton Benjamin. They were actually good friends outside of the business.

"You crying nigga?" Shelton asked.

Randy didn't speak.

"Over Tiffany? Over a chick?"

"She's not just any chick. She was mine and I fucked up."

"Shit. I'm surprised you didn't cheat on her sooner? All the hoes you could have?"

"Man, I would trade all the females in the world for her."

"Damn man, now that's what I call love. Shit I've been dating Torrie for the past 6 months and I don't feel that yet."

"Because you think with the wrong head."

They both laughed. Shelton left soon after. About 5 minutes later there was a knock on the door and without looking who it was he spoke, "Shelton what the hell do yo—"He saw that it was Tiffany at his door. "Baby?"

"Randall."

"I've missed you."

"I know. Paul came by. He knocked some sense into me."

"You're not going to start yelling are you?"

"No. Why did you do it?"

She was speaking softly to him.

"Come in the room and let's talk."

Tiffany went into the room and sat on a small sofa, "I am not apologizing for how I've been acting lately because you deserve it. I just want to know why?"

"Baby, I swear on my own life, god strike me dead, all I remember is her talking to me and then walking away when Dave came with some beers and drinking after that. The next thing you know I woke up naked and thought that it was you underneath the blanket so I put some clothes on and pulled the blanket off who I thought was you and then when I saw her my heart dropped to my feet. I don't remember dancing with her, I don't remember taking her back our hotel, and I definitely don't remember fucking her! I told Dave or Paul that I would stop drinking for good unless you were with me if you forgave me."

Tiffany started crying, she couldn't handle being around this man that she loved so much, "I can't Randy, I just can't."

She tried to leave but he grabbed her. "Baby, dont leave. I need you with me. I love you so much!"

"You should've thought about me when you were at the club getting drunk!"

Randy started crying, "Baby.."

Tiffany turned her head, "Dont."

"What do I have to do to prove to you that I dont want anyone else but you?"

Tiffany ran out of the room before Randy could grab her. He ran outside but Dave was standing there. He put his hand to Randy's chest, "Let her go."

Randy fell to his knees, "I cant. I just cant."

Dave helped him into his room, "Man, I know how you feel about her. I know you love her. But you have to let her come to you when she's ready."

"I know."

Dave patted his good friend on the back, "Just relax. I know she still loves you. She'll come around."

"I hope your right."

Randy layed in his bed as Dave left.

When Tiffany went back to her room she found John sitting by her door.

"It's about time you go--" He saw the tears in her eyes. "Let me guess? Randy?"

Tiffany broke down as John opened the door for her. She sat in his lap, crying into his chest. "I shouldnt be crying on you, I'm sorry."

"Its okay hun," John said patting her back.

Tiffany cried herself to sleep in his arms. He layed her in the bed and slept in the chair. Randy came by her room the next morning to apologize and say he was going to leave her alone. He knocked on the door but John answered.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"She cried herself to sleep because of you! She slept in the bed and I watched over her, falling asleep in the chair."

Randy hated the fact that she was crying. He didnt want to start anything with John. John was a friend of his. He just wanted to be the one who she ran to, like it used to be. "Tell her I stopped by?"

"I will."

John tapped his hand and walked back inside to Tiffany who was now awake and sitting up in the bed, "It was him wasnt it?"

"Yeah."

"My stomach really is bothering me," she said holding her stomach. "Oh my go--" Tiffany ran to the bathroom and threw up in toilet, barely making it.

"You okay in there?" Cena asked from the room.

Tiffany walked out, "I'm okay."

"So what do you have planned?"

"Well I need to talk to Vince, I've been trying to get ahold of him but he's a very occupied man."

"Okay then I guess i'll see you around," John kissed her on the cheek then walked out as Trish walked in.

"What was that all about?" Trish asked, seeing John kiss her on the cheek.

"He's been there for me through all this."

"Well dont get too serious with him."

"I hadn't planned on it. What's wrong with you?"

"You need to go see Randy, you're really tearing him apart. He didnt mean it."

"Oh so your on his side now?"

"No girl, it's not even that. Your my girl. I love you but he loves you even more. I know he did you wrong but you have to give him a second chance."

"I need time to think things out."

"I see."

"Well I'm going to Vince's office."

"Okay girl. See ya later."

Trish left and Tiffany jumped in the shower and put some clothes on then went to Vince's office. The secretary paged Vince, "Mr. Mcmahon, your women's champion needs to speak with you."

"Okay. Let her in." Vince said.

Tiffany walked in, "Thanks Vince."

"Anything for my champion. So what did you need?"

Vince was a really nice guy even though he played a complete ass on the show.

"I'm getting bored. I had an idea for a match at the next pay per view for my title?"

"What did you have in mind?"

Vince was always open to new ideas.

"No holds barred, no disqualification, hardcore match."

"Whoa that sure will start some things up, good idea, we'll have to start the feuding this Monday. Who'd you have in mind?"

"I was thinking Gail."

"Gail? Perfect! Interfere in her match on Monday against Victoria and hit her with a chair or something. This is going to be fun! Thanks for stopping by, sweetie."

"No, thank you." She shook his hand and left with a big smile on her face.

The next day Tiffany slept fine until she ran to the bathroom to throw up. Randy walked in when he saw her throwing up, "You okay sweetheart?"

Tiffany just looked up and started crying.Without realizing what she was doing she quickly ran into Randy's arms.

"I'm here for you baby girl even if you dont want anything to do with me?"

After a couple minutes in his arms she realized it was him and she pulled away, "Randy?"

"Yeah? I wanted to come to apologize for pressuring you too much and I'm going to give you your space."

"I think you should leave."

Randy nodded his head then kissed her on her forehead and left. Tiffany fell to the bathroom floor and cried her eyes out. Why was she doing this to him? She loved him so much but she wasn't ready for him to come around. It was too soon. She couldn't let anyone know how much she missed him and just wanted to lay in his arms, she would be called weak. This was all Gail's fault. And she was going to pay.

The next couple of days were mayhem. Randy didn't come around as he promised, he wouldn't even look at her the same way. Tiffany knew Randy didn't love her anymore, she pushed him too far. John started coming around a lot. He was even going to take her to the doctor's after the story line was over.

Monday night RAW worked out great! Tiffany snuck in through the crowd so Gail wouldn't see her. Gail was ripping Victoria apart. Gail clotheslined Victoria accidentally knocking the referee on his ass. Tiffany grabbed a chair from the outside the ring and snuck in behind her while Gail was taunting. She turned around to go off the ropes and BOOM! Tiffany stuck her with a chair. She threw Victoria on top of her and got the ref to get up. 1, 2, 3 Victoria won.

"Thotz is unbelievable! Why would she do such a thing?" said JR.

"Who cares? Look hot she looks!" said Jerry the King as Tiffany's theme song, Goodies played in the background as her and Victoria walked backstage. Later on that night after John won his match Gail went to the ring and called Tiffany out, "So you think your slick? You think you can come behind me and beat me? Well hun, you got another thing coming! I want you right here right now! Come on! Come out here!" Gail yelled furiously in the mic.

No one thought she was going to show up until they heard, _'My goodies, not my goodies..'_

"Looks like someone's face got a little smashed in. Wonder how that happened? So you want to fight, huh? I got an idea, Summerslam! For the title! No holds barred, No DQ's, Hardcore! Sound good to you or would you like to kiss the chair some more?"

Gail Kim was pissed. She went against the ropes, "Its on!"

Tiff smiled as she walked away, music playing. As she walked backstage everyone was estatic. They loved it. Especially Randy, he just wasn't going to show it. He was giving her plenty of space and it was killing him. He knew he was the reason for all this but Gail deserved all that was coming to her.

The following weekend was Summerslam. The whole week flew by, Gail stayed out of Tiff's way, understanding that she knew she had to problem putting her in the hospital. Earlier during the week John had asked Tiffany out on a friend date to the movies, "It's just as friends. Nothing more?"

"I can't."

"It's just as friends. I know you need to get out. A movie never hurt anyone."

"Okay but then you take me home, straight back to the hotel."

John nodded, "Yes mam!"

They went to the movies the Friday before Summerslam and saw Alien vs. Predator.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Yeah I did."

"Good."

John walked Tiffany up to her room and as she was getting ready to go inside when she gave John a kiss on the cheek. She was just about to step in her room when John pulled her back, "We need to talk."

"Look John I'm really tired. Can it wait until tomorrow?"

"Sure," said a disappointed John.

When Tiffany woke up the next morning the clock said 2:07p.m.

"Holy shit!"

She jumped in the shower and heard a knock on the door, "Come in! I'm in the shower!" she yelled from the bathroom.

John sat on the small sofa patiently. About 15 minutes later she came out fully dressed.

"Can we please talk now?"

"What do you need to talk about that's so important?"

"I can't do this."

"Do what?"

"This," he said pointing in between the both of them.

"There is nothing here."

"Exactly, I can't be just a friend anymore. I need more, I want more."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I want to be your boyfriend!" John said not trying to sound too high schoolish about it.

"I'm sorry I can't give your anymore. I love Randy."

"But your not doing anything about it?"

"I'm busy."

"This feeling doesn't come natural. Well, at least not to me."

"What feeling?"

"Tiffany, I love you."


	5. Summerslam

_Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you love my story. I didn't really think people were going to like it like that._

Tiffany's eyes almost popped out of her head She couldn't believe what she just heard. She didn't' waste no time telling him to leave. He felt hurt but knew it was coming. Summerslam was tomorrow night and she didn't need any frustrations at all. She actually was getting excited because Keith and Amy were returning from their honeymoon soon. She missed them both so very much. Tiffany didn't know what to do with herself; she needed to stay away from John and Randy wasn't talking to her, even though deep down she wish he still would. She needed to talk to someone, but Amy was still on her honeymoon so she called the next person in line, Trish. Trish arrived shortly, "What's up girl?"

"I have a problem," Tiffany told her friend.

"What? You can tell me."

"It's John."

"Uh oh."

"Yeah, I mean he's cool to hang out with but I don't see him any other way and I don't know how to tell him that. He, um, he, he told me he loved me today."

"WHAT! Randy will kill him. Has he tried anything?"

"No which is awkward for John."

"Tell him you're in love with Randy."  
"Already did, he said I wasn't doing anything about it."

"Well you need to do something."

Tiffany just hung her head and nodded. Trish gave her a hug and then left. Trish had to tell Randy. He needed to know.

Randy was looking bad. He had bags over his eyes and he wasn't around much. He stayed pretty much locked up in his room. The only time anyone saw him was at practice. Randy was in room as usual and had just gotten out of the shower from being sweaty from practice when there was a knock on his door. He answered it to see Trish.

"Hey Trish, whats up?" He asked.

"A lot, listen Rand, there's something you need to know," Trish told Randy who now had a worried look on his face.

"What? Is it Tiffany? Did something happen to her?"

"No. Nothing has happened to her but it is about Tiffany and, well, it's about John too."

Just then Randy had a look on his face as though he wished to kill someone, "What is going on?"

"Rumor has it that she and him have been spending an awfully amount of time, together. And she told me earlier today that he told her that he loves her."

"WHAT! I am going to kill that want to be rapper!"

"Calm down."

"Why is she doing this to me?"

"She doesn't want anything to do with him, at all. She just doesn't know how to tell him."

"Oh I'll tell him."

They talked for a few more minutes then Randy broke down and Trish gave him a hug just then Tiffany walked in.

"What the hell is going on? I came to talk but your already going for the goodies! I thought you were my girl? And you," talking about Randy, "I came to apologize for how I was acting and thought we could-you know what, screw that idea, fuck the both of you!" And Tiffany just stormed out.

Randy felt like killing himself, as did Trish. Trish would never do anything to hurt Tiff. She just walked in and assumed the obvious.

"Now I'm really screwed," said Randy sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. "I'm going after her and this time, no one is stopping me!"

Tiffany had run straight to Cena.

"Whats wrong ma?" asked Cena.

Tiffany was sitting on his bench in the locker room pouring her eyes out, "It's Randy, I went to talk to him and walked in his room and him and Trish were on the bed. He had his arms around her. God knows what they were doing? And he said he never meant to hurt me? BULLSHIT! I bet he knew exactly what he was doing? How can I be so dumb to actually want to take him back? I am so stupid!"

"Mami no your not, you just love him. That fool doesn't know what he's missing out on. He can't see you!" said John Cena doing his trademark.

"I am so sorry I made you leave. I wasn't thinking."

"I just scared you, that's all."

Tiffany gave him a hug and they locked eyes and before you know they kissed right when Stacey walked in, "Tiff!" she said pulling Tiffany out of the room, "What the hell are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"You kissing John? He's the biggest player of the business."

"Why don't you ask Trish and Randy whats going on before you go getting all pissed at me?"

Just then Randy walked up, "There is nothing going on with me and Trish, Tyson would kill me! Plus I love you," He pulled Tiffany towards him as Stacey smiled and walked away, "she was telling me what was going on with you. Since you told me you wanted space. I started having an emotional breakdown and she gave me a hug trying to comfort me. I didn't know you were coming! I swear that's it!"

Tiffany started crying, "I thought you didn't love me anymore? You never come and see me anymore. I haven't been doing so well. I keep on throwing up."

"I don't come around because I thought you didn't want me to."

"So you stopped being stubborn?"

Randy smiled then frowned, "Whats wrong? Why are you getting sick?"

"I don't know, John was going to take me to the doctors after Summerslam."

"Hell no! I will take you."

Just then John walked out, "Is everything o-"

Randy turned around and saw him and without even thinking about it, he punched him right in the face, "Let me find out you try and get with her one more time and I'll make sure you can see me!" Randy said posing off Cena.

"Randy! There was no need for that!"

John got up with the help of Tiffany, "Man what the hell was that for?"

"It was okay when I came to her room because you were helping her cope. But now you've crossed the line of friendship, man. I trusted you with Tiff and now you're telling her you love her?"

John looked at Tiffany but Tiffany just shook her head.

"Don't look at her Cena, she didn't tell me."

"Orton I don't know what your problem is but incase you haven't noticed, you two aren't together anymore that means I can talk to her if I want! And if you got a problem with it you can come on with it. I want whatever makes her happy whether it's being with you or being with me."

"You Dr. of Wackanomics, you don't even know how to treat a lady."

John laughed, "You have room to talk Mr. I'mtoodrunksoi'llfuckgailkimtheasianwhore?"

Just then Tiffany stormed down the hall.

"I'm not finished with you," said Randy as he ran after her. "Baby!"

She kept walking.

"Tiffany!"

"What?"

"Why did you storm off like that?"

"Because I'm sick of it! I'm sick of you two trying to compete to win me over and I'm tired of everyone telling me to give you another chance."

Randy stayed quiet.

"Randy Orton whether you like it or not you cheated on me! Now you have to face the consequences."

Just then Tiffany walked back to her room. She went to sleep and woke up the next morning. Summerslam was today. They day she would face Gail Kim. The day she would get her revenge. Randy also had a match against Chris Benoit for the Heavyweight title. Once Tiffany got out of bed she went to the ring to practice for a little bit against Nidia until she decided she was ready. Just then she spotted Randy watching her from the sidelines as she did he special on Nidia. She helped Nidia up and went outside the ring. Tiffany had on a pair of sweats with a sports bra and her hair was up pulled up.

"Hey Tiff," Randy said.

"Randy."

"So the big match is tonight?"

"Yeah, you too?"

"Yeah, can't wait. Wish you would walk me out but that would start too many rumors."

"Yeah. So good luck tonight. Maybe next time I see you, you'll be the champion."

"Yeah but I'd rather always be YOUR champion any day."

"I love you Randy."

Randy taken aback, "I love you too baby."

There was no denying the love in the air. They both still loved each other very much but Tiffany still didn't have enough decency to forgive him.

"Well I guess I'll see you later then."

"Yeah good luck."

"Bye," Tiffany walked away while Randy watched. She ran into John on the way out and Randy watched.

"Hey Tiff."

"John."

"Where you running off to?"

"Sorry about yesterday. Oh, I'm going to get something to eat, want to come?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

John walked off with her and Randy eyes burned with fiery. _How could she just walk off with him when just saying she loved me?_ Just then Ric walked up.

"Whats going on kid?"

"Nothing."

"Its your girl isn't it?"

"Nah I'm straight."

"Yeah right. I just saw her walk with John and I know you did too."

"Yeah I did. I swear nothing surpasses the Nature Boy."

Ric and Randy laughed, "You want to get something to eat?" Flair asked.

"Yeah, I am kind of hungry."

"There's a little Italian place called Deliavegio down the street?"

Randy nodded.

"So where are we going," John asked.

"Deliavegio."

Once they arrived they got a booth towards the back. They ordered their food and about 15 minutes later Randy and Ric walked in. Tiffany and John were in a deep conversation about how she met Randy that she didn't even notice them in two booths in front of them.

"So you met him when you were in the Diva Search?"

"Yeah there were 5 of us left and he saw me and said even though Vince told the wrestlers not to associate with the contestants he had to get around to get to me."

"I always thought Randy was a player."

Tiffany laughed. Randy heard a very familiar laugh so he stood up and saw her and John talking.

"Well Mr. Cena, I always thought you were a player."

"I am."

"Huh?"

"I play football and a little bit of basketball."

Tiffany laughed, "Oh do we have a comedian?"

"I had to get you to laugh. Don't like seeing you miserable. Well back to Mr. Orton," John said with an English accent. "How did you two hook up?"

"Well he approached me and was like you are beautiful whats your name?"

Randy and Ric sat at the booth behind them making sure no one saw.

"So I was like Tiffany, then he said well I'm Randy Orton," Tiffany continued. "I stopped him and was kind of ignorant, I said Yeah, I know who you are. He got kind of disappointed. He kept trying for weeks, wondering why I wouldn't go out with him. Then I told him about my abusive ex who used to cheat all the time and everything and he swore he would treat me better than

an-"

Randy had forgotten about her ex. He felt bad because he promised he would never cheat.

"Anyone ever has. That was a lie. I mean don't get me wrong; he treated me like an angel up until he cheated on me. So I finally went out with him and I ended up falling for him, hard."

"Damn that's hard. Now I know why it hurt so much."

"Yeah."

"How about you? Have you ever been in love before?"

"You mean before you?"

Tiffany didn't say anything.

"No I haven't."

"Then how do you know what it is?"

"Its just a feeling you cant describe. It makes me feel good inside. I love being around you. I know for sure that I love you."

"That's really sweet but I am not ready for anything."

"Well you want to go to the movies again?"

"Sure."

Randy mouthed the word again. Ric made sure Randy didn't get up like he intended on.

"As friends right?" Tiffany continued.

Randy felt much better but he still didn't like the fact that the one he loved was going out with John Cena.

"Well you want to get going? I know you probably want to take a nap or something?"

"Yeah. I have a big ass beating tonight?"

Ric and Randy couldn't help but laugh quietly. As John and Tiffany got ready to leave Randy and Ric hid themselves with their menus. John walked Tiff back to her room.

"I always seem to have fun with you," Tiffany told John.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Yes. Because I am supposed to be miserable."

John laughed, "Well I don't like seeing you miserable."

"Well I'm going to get some beauty sleep."

"You don't need any, you're beautiful enough."

"John."

"Ok ok. I'll talk to you later then."

She gave him a big hug, he didn't want to ever let go but he did. She went inside and had to run to the bathroom and throw up. She hated this. John heard it from outside so went in and saw her on the ground.

"We are going to the doctors tomorrow."

Tiffany nodded. John helped her to her bed then left as she fell asleep. Tiffany was asleep with the angels until a knock at her room door woke her up. She got up and answered it. It was Amy (Lita).

"Hey girl!"

"Hey!"

Amy and Tiffany hugged.

"Girl I have missed you so much you just have no clue." Tiffany said.

Tiffany and Amy became friends when Tiffany first came to the WWE. She started dating Lestat (Keith) and then they became even closer.

"I have missed you too. So I've been watching and it seems like your going to have an interesting match here in a little bit."

"Oh shit! What time is it?"

"Almost 6pm. you're fine."

"Where's Keith?"

"He went to find Matt."

"Oh that's cool. I have been needing some to talk to so I've been talking to Trish and Stacey."

"Trish is cool but Stacey? She actually helped?"

"Yeah. Even with her ever so high IQ."

They both laughed.

"So whats up?"

"A lot."

"Oh no, what happened?"

Amy sat down on the bed next to Tiffany as she started to tear up.

"Me and Randy aren't together anymore."

"Are you serious? I thought you two were in line right after me and Keith?"

"Yeah well I guess not."

"Did he break up with you?"

"No. I broke it off with him."

Amy was shocked. She knew how much she cared for him, "Why in the hell did you do that for?"

"He, um, well he, uh-"

Amy cut her off, "Get to it, what did he do?"

"He cheated on me."

"What? You can't be serious, that man loves you to death!"

"Yeah he still does."

"How'd it happen?"

Tiffany told Amy the story.

"I understand that but he shouldn't have been drinking that much in the first place knowing you weren't with him."

"I told him the same thing."

"Don't let Keith find out."

"Yeah I know, he probably will anyways. I'm kind of thinking of talking to John."

"John, please don't say John Cena, please?"

Tiffany looked at her with a certain face.

"Tiff! You're crazy. Ooh if Keith finds out about that will he will definitely be pissed. He likes Randy that's his boy."

"Well, what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing watching you beat Gail's ass."

"How about escorting me? Because you know she'll either have Nora or Carlene."

"Okay that sounds cool. But I have to watch my back because I don't think this whole thing with Kane is over with."

"Okay don't worry I got your back."

Amy hugged Tiffany again, "Don't worry girl, you and Randy will get back together. I know it."

"I know but I don't want to look like a fool."

"You won't. Everyone knows how you two were. You were the cutest couple in WWE. No one will think you two are fools."

"I hope not, well lets get going. I have to get ready."

They walked to Tiffany and Amy's locker room, which they shared of course. Tiffany still hadn't seen Keith so she figured she'd see him afterwards. There was a knock at the door. It was Randy.

"I'll come back in a few," Amy said, leaving Randy and Tiff alone.

"Hey sweetie."

"Hey baby," Tiffany said.

"So its baby now? Not Randy?"

"Yeah. I hope you win the match tonight. Then I can say my boyfriend is the World Champion."

"Boyfriend?" said a happy Orton.

"Oh, I mean ex."

"Yeah I thought that's what you meant? Well I'm not hoping because I know you'll beat Gail. Everyone does. You know Nora (Molly) will be out there if not Carlene (Jazz)."

"Well I guess I'll talk to you later then, Randy."

"Yeah. Good luck."

"You too."

Randy was about to walk out and Tiffany couldn't resist herself so she grabbed him and gave him a passionate kiss.

"For good luck."

Randy had the biggest smile on his face, "Oh, ok. Thanks."

He walked out as John was walking in. Randy had a disgusted look on his face but continued walking because he just got a kiss, which is more than John would ever get, so he thought.

"Hey boo how you doing," John asked.

"I'm find sweetie how about you?"

"Shit! I'm getting my title tonight on the real. Aint no nuccas stopping me. I'm going to be the Intercontinental Champion. It may not be the US title but its cool for now."

Tiffany laughed, "Your crazy."

"For you."

John looked deep into her blue eyes then they kissed. The most passionate kiss he's ever had. If he wasn't in love then, then he definitely is now.

"Remember that night we were all in Lisa's (Victoria) room?" asked Tiffany.

"Yeah why?"

"You told me you wouldn't do anything to jeopardize me and Randy's relationship?"

"Yeah I did."

"You then said if we broke up it would be a different story."

John looked shocked at Tiffany because she remembered. Tiffany sat on John's lap.

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"Do you want to go out tonight after the show?"

"Yeah."

John kissed her again when Amy walked in, "Oh I'm sorry, and I should have knocked." She left.

"I think I better leave and finished getting ready," said John. He was wearing an orange Miami Hurricanes jersey with his shorts and pumps. He had on his visor, upside down and backwards. He had to go back to his locker room to get his chain, wristbands, and kneepads. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah, okay."

He walked out and Amy walked in, "What the hell are you thinking? What did I just get done telling you not to long ago about him?"

"Well he's getting my mind off Randy for now, that's all."

"That better be all."

Amy was all ready. She had on a pair of blue jean cut off shorts, a pink long sleeve tight fitted shirt with her sheer shirt over it, along with her boots. Tiffany had on a pair of black and pink TRIP pants with a pink tank top that showed her belly ring. Her hair was in braids and she had the no-finger gloves on and a pair of Vans. She was all ready to go. Don't ask how she wrestled in TRIP pants but she did.

"You ready Amy?"

"Yeah. Lets go."

**The Women's Title Match**

Everyone saw Tiffany with Amy as 'Goodies' played as they walked the ramp. Gail was already out there with Nora.

"Here she come, what, with Amy?" announced JR.

"Amy's back, this is going to be quite the match." Said King.

Gail just looked Tiffany up and down as the bell rung. Gail went charging at Tiffany but Tiff ducked making Gail run into the ropes Tiffany stuck her with a clothesline forcing Gail out of the ring. Amy grabbed Gail and smacked her face into the steel steps. Nora came and Tiffany did an Asai Moon Sault over the ropes causing Nora to be knocked out cold. Amy threw Gail back in the ring. Tiff got a two count. Gail toe kicked Tiff in the gut then threw her off the ropes and Tiff reversed it for a spear. Tiffany went for the Boston crab after saying, "You little slut this is why your supposed to keep your legs closed." Tiffany threw Gail into the turnbuckle and charged, Gail lifted her leg up kicking Tiffany in the face then doing a bulldog-leaving Tiff on the matt for a two count. Gail picked Tiffany up giving her an opportunity for a toe kick-leaving Tiff to do a hard DDT. Tiffany got on the turnbuckle and waited patiently for Gail to get up. Nora went to grab her but Amy legsweeped Nora from behind. Gail got up dazingly to wake up to a hurracarana from the top. Tiffany jumped down from the turnbuckle and did a running elbow drop. Gail got up. Tiffany went running at Gail, Gail ducked beneath Tiffany doing a painfully neckbreaker. Gail pinned Tiffany for what would have been a three count if Amy hadn't have gotten the ref's attention and distracted him. Tiffany kicked out as Gail picked her up. Tiff toe kicked Gail and ran off the ropes. Gail reversed it putting her in an ultimate submission. Tiffany held on to the submission for over a minute, which should be a record until Gail let go. Amy grabbed Gail's legs, Gail turned around only to have Amy grab Gail's neck on the rope. Tiffany rolled outside the ring and grabbed a chair. Gail turned around and Tiffany hit her in the gut with it then doing a DDT on the chair. Gail had blood pouring from her face. Tiffany went outside the ring and starting double-teaming, with Amy on Nora. Not paying any attention, Tiffany went in the ring and got stuck in the face by Gail with the chair. Gail went for the three count but the ref realized Tiffany's leg on the rope. Gail went on the turnbuckle to do something like an imitation of a Swanton bomb but Tiffany put her legs up kicking Gail right in the face. Tiffany went underneath the ring. Gail didn't see Tiffany anywhere so she went outside the ring. Tiffany found Barbie. A 2x4 with barbed wire wrapped around the head. Gail walked right passed where Tiffany was. Tiffany came behind and slammed the stick on Gail's shoulder. Gail knew her shoulder was broken. Nora came running behind, Tiffany turned around and got stuck in the face by the sledgehammer. Her face was bleeding. Amy set a table up and threw Nora on it the DDTed her through it. Gail threw Tiffany in the ring for a two count then got up. Tiff dropkicked her as Amy threw Barbie in the ring, Tiff grabbed it and as Gail ran towards Tiff she swung and hit her right in the face with it. Tiffany did her special. 1, 2, 3. Tiffany won the very brutal match. The paramedics had to take both Tiffany and Gail to the hospital.

No one thought Tiffany would get hurt. But she only had a couple minor scraps from the match unlike Gail who needed stitching and had inner bleeding. Tiffany was out within an hour. John picked her up with his Intercontinental belt around his waist. Randy was still facing Benoit for the Heavyweight.

"You ready?"

"Yeah can we go back to the arena?"

"Why?"

"I want to see the rest of Randy's match."

"Oh. Ok." Said a hurt John Cena. He knew he could never fully have her because her heart was in the hands of Randy Orton; but he was going to try to have her forget all about him.

They got back to the arena in time for Randy Orton to roll off Benoit and RKO him for the win. Tiffany started jumping up and down along with Amy who was with her, "He Won, He Won, and He Won!!" screamed Tiffany. About 10 minutes later he finally came backstage and Tiffany couldn't help herself she jumped into his arms. Randy had an even bigger smile on his face. John was watching all of it. "What could a little h- Just then she kissed him. Randy looked straight at John who walked away, he couldn't deal with it, he wasn't going out with her tonight. Everyone who was there smiled. They wanted them to get back together so bad. Tiffany had no intention on it, she was just happy that he won.

"Thank you," Randy told Tiffany.

"Congratulations. I have to go."

Tiffany walked away. Randy hung his head. Amy walked up, "Everything is going to be fine."

"Oh really? Why is she giving me mixed signals? Its like one day she acts like she wants me back and then one day she acts like she hates my guts."

"She loves you, she just cant deal with it right now."

Randy went into his dressing room while Tiffany lay in her bed in her room. She was at lost. There was Randy whom she loved to death and then John who she liked. What was she going to do?

_Okay everyone, got any ideas? I'm always up for them. Do you think she should go out with John or go back to Randy? Review please. Next chapter within the next two days, promise. _


	6. A Mistake

_Thanks for the reviews. Sorry the chapter was so long but since I am not going to have a lot of chapters in the story they tend to be somewhat long. _

Tiffany was sound asleep until a rumble in her tummy had awoken her. She rushed to the bathroom to throw up and barely made it there in fact. She was spilling her insides in the toilet when a knock was on the door. She wasnt going to answer it but she knew if it was someone she knew they would just come in; and they did. It was Amy

"Whats wrong girl?" Amy asked.

"I dont know," Tiffany started crying as she wiped her mouth off with a towel and flushed the toilet. "I have been throwing up like this for the past like 2 weeks."

"Well get dressed, come on. I'm taking you to the doctor's."

"Randy or John were going to take me."

"Do you see them here? No. So I am taking you."

They got into Amy's Mazda 6.

"Girl you just got yourself in a mess, dont you?" Amy asked.

"What are you talking about?" Tiffany was confused.

"You are in the middle of two of the more leisurable guys in the business."

Tiffany didnt say anything. She knew she had to choose soon.

"Randy loves you girl. You are breaking his heart."

"Well he broke mine goddamit.Why does everyone feel sorry for him. And whose side are you on anyways?"

"I'm on yours. I know how he hurt you. And I also know how much he knocks himself in the head everyday for doing it. You need to make a decision and make it soon."

"I know. Where the hell is your husband? I havent seen him since yall came back!"

"He went to Delaware for the remainder of the weekend; to see your grandma."

They pulled up to the doctor's office and Amy signed Tiffany in.

"The doctor will be with you shortly," the nurse told them as they waited.

"I just wish for once that you and Paul and Dave would all see it from my angle. I mean, how would you feel?"

"It would tear me apart but everyone deserves a second chance and I know for a fact that you are more than willing to give him one, but your letting John get in the way, by means ruining everything y'all had."

Tiffany rested her elbows on her knees with her head in her hands. She fought the tears though because she didnt want everyone seeing what a mess she was. About 5 minutes later she was called into the room. She sat down in the chair in the secluded room while Amy waited in the waiting room.

"Now, whats wrong with you?" The nurse asked.

"I've been throwing up a lot lately."

"What time of day?"

"Well it wakes me up so I guess you could say when I wake up. No matter the time."

"Have you gained any weight or loss any weight?"

"No."

"Bad eating habits?"

"No."

"When was your last period?"

Tiffany thought for a minute, "Holy shit I didnt have a period at all last month!"

"Right. Well pee in this cup and set it in that window," the nurse said as she led Tiffany in the bathroom. "Then go to room three, its right around the corner and the doctor will be with you shortly."

"Ok."

Tiffany did as the nurse instructed then went to room three. About 10 minutes later the doctor came in.

"Well it came out negative."

"What came out negative?"

"Your urine test."

"What did you test me for?"

"Pregnancy. But have no worries."

Tiffany's eye got big.

"I really dont know what could be the cause of it. You probably just have a stomach virus. I'll write you a prescription."

The doctor wrote her a prescription and she left and met up with Amy in the waiting room.

"What did he say?"

"Stomach virus."

"Thats good because for a minute I was beginning to think that you were pregnant."

"Yeah so was the doctor."

"You ready?"

"Yeah. Lets go grab something to eat."

They left and stopped at a pizza place called Grotto's. They sat down and then Randy walked in, Tiffany smiled until she saw a blonde with him. It was Jackie. Tiffany's heart dropped. Randy didnt see Tiffany until Amy said something.

"Randy!" She yelled for him.

Randy jerked his head up when he saw Amy, "He-- he stopped once he saw Tiffany.

"Randy. Um, Jackie." Tiffany muttered.

"Can we join you?" Jackie asked.

"No, I think its best we leave." Randy said and walked out feeling so miserable.

Tiffany barely ate anything before they left.

"Tiff, I know you feel heartless now dont you?"

"I'm straight. I guess I know how he feels when he see's me and John now."

Tiffany just stayed quiet the whole ride home and went to her room. About an hour later there was a knock on her door.

"Come in," said a heartbroken Tiffany.

It was Randy, "Liste--

"You know what, I dont even want to hear you excuses," said Tiffany softly.

"Baby--

"Baby? BABY! Is that what you fucking call that Smackdown slut? I bet she has smack downed every wrestler on the roster!"

"Its not even like that."

"Whats it like then?"

"You know what?! Just to think I was thinking about seriously getting back with you!"

Randy's eyes welled up with tears.

"Why you crying this was your doing!"

Tiffany was so pissed she had tears of anger. Randy went to hug Tiffany, "No...get off of m--

Tiffany started hitting his chest but Randy pulled her into a hug, "I'm so sorry baby. I'll never talk to her again. I love you!"

Tiffany pulled away, eyes all puffy and red, "I need to talk to Keith."

"I see. I'll see you around," Randy said, slamming the door shut.

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door.

Thinking it was Randy, "Oh you like to slam damn doo-- she answered it and it was John. "I'm sorry I thought you were--

"Randy," John said interrupting.

"Listen why dont you sit down."

Tiffany locked her room door and they sat down, "I am real sorry for what you saw the other night. I dont know what I was thinking."

"Tiff, you dont have to explain yourself to me. Its not like i'm your man."

Just then Tiffany looked right into John's eyes, "Yeah I guess your right."

John was looking so sexy. He had on a white tank top, jean shorts, white air force ones and a fitted NY Yankees hat. Tiffany placed her hand on John's thigh, looked him straight in the eyes and kissed him. She opened her mouth giving him access to her tongue. She went on top him, John was now laying on the bed. She took his shirt off and started rubbing his chest.

"Ooh baby I have dreamed of this,"John said still kissing her.

He rolled her over to where she was on the bottom and took her shirt off then her bra and started kissing her neck. Just then there was a knock on the door. It was Amy.

"Tiff! You in there!"

"No!" TIff yelled back.

Amy knew something was going on so she left them go. John worked his mouth down to her right breast. Amy thought her and Randy made up until she saw him in the hall talking to Dave and Ric. Just then Amy whispered, 'Shit!' to herself. She knew she was in there with John. By this time John had just put the condom on and was inside her. She was moaning and screaming from the pretzel like positions he had her in. About an hour later she was laying there loving but actually regretting what she just did. Tiffany grabbed her clothes and ran into the bathroom. John knew they shouldnt of done it, she still loved Randy, so once she was in the bathroom he got dressed and booked. She yelled from the bathroom, "John, I need to think. I think its be-- She poked her head out of the bathroom and John was gone. She felt used. But in a way she didnt mind because she couldnt believe what she just did. She loved Randy and she wanted him back. She had to tell him though. She didnt see how it was a big idea though, they weren't together anymore. But she had to tell him. Amy walked in the now unlocked door.

"Tiffany what the hell were you thinking?!" Amy asked.

Tiffany was in tears, "I dont want John. I want Randy and he's never going to come back when I tell him."

"So you are going to tell him?" asked Amy.

"Yeah."

"More power to ya. Keith still doesn't know about him cheating on you."

"Randy's going to get hit, but let me go find Randy."

"He's not going to like this, no not at all."

"I know but it was a mistake. Talk to you later."

_Please tell me if you liked it and what I should do next. I have an idea. Y'all should like it by the end._


	7. Family First

_I think i'm going to include more wrestling in the next couple chapters. Not too sure yet._

Amy left Tiff's room as Tiff just sat on bed helpless as to what to do. "I cant believe I did that, I mean I have no excuse except for being mad at Randy but still," she thought to herself. Just then Tiffany decided to go to the gym and work out a little bit. She threw some sweats and a sports bra on and made her way to the gym. On her way she saw John, but crept passed him so he wouldnt see her. He saw her walk passed but figured he'd leave her alone. Tiffany arrived at the gym and started pounding away at the body bag until someone grabbed her shoulder and swung her around, it was Jackie. "What the f-- Tiffany didnt have a chance to turn around before Jackie pushed her on the ground. "Listen bitch, Randy doesnt want you anymore. He is mine, not yours you little hoe," said a raging Jackie. Tiffany grabbed Jackie by the throat and slowly got up, "No bitch you listen. Now I wasnt going to bother you, hell, I wasnt even going to talk to you, but you distract me when I am in one of my worst moods is a death threat. Now I dont want Randy, you can have him. He cheats. Your mo--

Randy broke them up, "What the hell is going on here?!"

"Why dont you ask your girlfriend here," Tiffany said, pissed as hell. "I'm fucking working out and the bitch comes up behind me from nowhere and pushes me!"

"Jackie, your not my girl and I am not your fucking man. I told you that I didnt want anything to do with you. Now leave Tiff alone. You cant be mad at her because I dont want you."

"You would want me if this bitch didnt have u wrapped around her finger!" Jackie told Randy.

That pissed Randy off and he moved out of Tiffany's way and Tiffany knocked Jackie out for saying that.

"I'm sorry about that," Randy apologized.

"Its okay its not your fault."

"Okay well I guess I'll let you continue your work out."

"Okay," Tiffany said as she sadly watched Randy walk away.

Tiffany continued punching the bag as Eric walked up, "I just got off the phone with Vince and he said your match for Monday night is going to be against Gail Kim."

"Again? Man, I'm tired of facing her." Tiffany said as she punched the bag.

"I know but this is going to be interesting," Eric told Tiff as he explained the procedure.

Tiffany walked away with a smile. (_Now it will give away the whole point if I told yall_)

It was the next day and for some reason the medicine wasnt working because Tiffany still woke up and had to rush to the bathroom, it seemed like it wasnt getting any better. She hopped in the shower and got dressed then made her way to the arena for practice. Tiffany's beef with Gail had went down. She had gotten over the fact that she fucked her ex. Gail went in the ring and said hello to Chris(Benoit) who had to interrupt them. She then nodded at Gail and they went at it. Randy was up high in the stands secretly watching the practice as he saw John walk in and watch from the mid stands. Randy had words for John. John saw Randy walking this way.

"John."

"Orton."

"We need to have a one on one talk."

"If it has anything to do with Tiff, which I think it does, then I dont want to get into it."

"Oh but we will, because I want to know where the fuck you two stand!" Randy was getting pissed.

"You know what man?"

"What!"

"I dont think its any of your fucking business what happens between me and her!" John yelled back. "And if you want to throw up then throw up, because I'm John Cena and I sure as hell aint scared of some punk ass cowboy Randy Orton!"

"Oh so its like that?"

"You made it like that!"

"If you want we can handle this in the ring you fucking wanna be wigger!"

"Its good, its all good, just say the word."

"Go to Vince!" yelled Randy and walked away.

John went to his room and called Vince to dedicate the match and he said it would make a great singles match to go against the Heavyweight Champion. Tiffany was done practicing and decided to go get a drink until she had to be back. She was walked to a little bar that was less than a block away, she needed to get the steam off her chest before she told Randy so she figured walking could do it. She didnt drink alcohol she just needed to go to a different surrounding for once. She walked in the bar and sat down next to a familiar face. It was Dave.

"Dave?" Tiffany asked.

"Yeah its me," Dave said softly.

"Something wr--

"Sorry to interrupt but mam can I get you anything?" The bartender asked.

"Yeah, virgin Mary sounds good."

"Since when do you drink?" asked Dave.

"A virgin Mary is a non-alcoholic beverage."

"Oh."

"So, is there something wrong?"

"I guess you could say that."

"What happened?"

"Me and my wife are fighting. She thinks i'm cheating but out of all the times i've been on the road I have never fucked anyone else. I mean I'm a man of course i've looked but I've never went on my actions. I wish she would understand. I love her and no one else. But I know everything will be okay."

"How do you know?"

"Because when you love someone you just dont let go."

Just then it clicked in Tiffany's head, why did she let it go, with Randy. Like Dave said, _when you love someone you just dont let go_. How could she of been so stupid? Tiffany talked to Dave for a little bit to try and calm him, she even danced with him. She did a pretty good job then Dave walked her back to the arena. He went to the Evolution Locker Room. Randy wouldnt be in there because he got thrown out of Evolution as part of the storyline so he now had his own that he shared with Shelton and Chris.

"So dont be too rough out there, Chris," Randy said to Benoit.

"I know. We all know."

About 20 minutes later Tiffany heard her music so she made her way to the ramp. Everyone screamed when she walked out and had signs that said THOTZ WILL U MARRY ME? She loved it. She was waiting in the ring when Gail Kim walked out with Chris Benoit. Tiffany didnt mind she was woman enough to fight both. They started to fight. Gail Kim had knocked Tiffany over the ropes and distracted the ref while Chris hit Tiffany with a steel chair and all asudden KoRn's 'Dead Bodies Everywhere' starting playing.

"Lestat is here! Lestat is in the building!" JR screamed.

Lestat, 6'0 was wearing black and orange TRIP pants a black shirt that had a vampire drinking blood and was wearing a black leather trench coat with an orange pumpkin on it. (_dont ask_) He ran in the ring and speared Gail then Chris came after him and got the big boot to his face. Just then Vince McMahon walked out and declared the match a tag team. Tiffany climbed on the top ropes and did her special. Gail rolled out of the ring. Tiffany tagged Keith as she went outside the ring to beat on Gail. Keith entered the ring, threw the already hurt benoit off the ropes and landed his Lestat Choke causing Chris Benoit to tap out.

As soon as Tiffany and Keith got off the ramp Tiffany jumped on Keith and gave him a hug.

"I missed you so much, its been so hard," she told Keith.

"I missed you too but what has been so hard?"

Keith had no clue that Randy had cheated on her. He thought they were still together.

"Everything."

"Everything? Why dont you just get Randy to help?" Keith told her.

Tiffany gave Keith a look, "Randy?"

"Yeah, why something happen?"

"I guess you could say that."

"What are you trying to say Tiff?"

Amy walked up and hugged Keith from behind. Keith stopped her real quick, "Baby hold on. Me and Tiff are talking. I want to know what your trying to say?" Keith was getting real mad.

Amy nudged Tiffany as in trying to say just tell him. Right at that point Randy walked past and nodded at Tiffany then went into his locker room.

"Did you two break up or something?"

"Yeah we broke up awhile ago. Like a few days after you two left for your honeymoon."

Just when Tiffany thought the interrogation was over thats when he asked it, "Why?"

"Keith can we go to my room and talk about this?"

Keith nodded as Tiffany led him to her room. She felt so scared on Randy's behalf because how Keith would react.

"Okay I'm sitting here on the bed with you, so can you now tell me why you and Randy broke up? Did he break up with you?"

"No I broke it off."

"You love him though."

"Yeah I did and I still do."

"Then why would you break it off?"

Tiffany started crying and screaming, "He cheated on me Keith! He got drunk and fucked someone else! Okay is that what you fucking wanted to hear?!"

Keith stood up with anger in his eyes, "Hold up! He did what?! Oh, Hell no! That mother fucker is going to get what he got coming to him!"

Keith ran out of the room before Tiffany could stop him. She layed back on the bed then got up looking for Randy before Keith got to him. Keith searched everywhere for Randy and couldn't find him. He ran into Adam.

"Adam! Hey man whats up? You havent by any chance seen Orton around have you?"

"Hey, um, actually I just passed him. He's in the parking lot. I think he's like the only one out there, why?"

"Nothing serious. Just want to congratulate him on his title."

"Ok man, congrats to you too, well i'm in a bit of a hurry, I got to meet Stacy and if I'm late, well, your married, you know how women get?"

"Yeah."

Adam ran off and Keith walked towards the parking lot. He saw Randy sitting on a stool. Randy saw Keith walk his way. He knew something was help. He set his belt down.

"Hey Randy man! Long time no see!"

Randy felt soothed by the welcomeness and reassured himself everything was okay.

"Yeah man, Amy has you on the ball and chain now huh?"

"Yeah. I heard about you and my cuz."

Randy hung his head, "Yeah. Touchy subject."

"Dont worry though were still cool right?" said Keith giving Randy some dap.

"Right."

Keith pulled it into a manly hug, "WRONG!"

Keith slammed Randy's head against a nearby tool box that was by one of the cars. Randy staggered up and then Keith hit him with a three peice. Randy's forehead and lip were now bleeding. Keith kicked Randy and DDT him into the wooden stool that Randy was sitting on. He was laying there lifeless. Keith stood over him, kicked him once and said, "Yeah man, were still cool just a little lesson is showing you family first!"


	8. Never Wanna See You Again

_I'm glad you all are enjoying my story because its about to get interesting._

Tiffany ran everywhere looking for a sign of either Keith or Randy. Just then she ran smack dab into Adam, "Oh my god, Adam I so sorry."

"Its ok doll face. Whats the hurry?"

"Have you seen Randy or Keith?"

"Randy's in the parking lot and Keith went there looking for him."

"You told Keith where Randy was?!"

Adam was confused, "Yeah he said he wanted to congratulate him."

"SHIT!"

Tiffany ran to the parking lot to find an unconscious Randy whose face was covered in blood from the smashing of the stool. Tiffany ran to his side and put his head in her lap. She didnt care about the blood, "SOMEBODY HELP!!!" Tiffany continued to scream until Vince came through the doors.

"What the fuck happened here?" Said Vince as he dialed 911. "The ambulance are on their way, keep his head elevated. I want some answers."

Tiffany tore a sleeve off her shirt and started wiping Randy's face as she told him what happened. Randy has a gash on his forehead that would be needing stitches.

"Wait until I see Keith, he is on suspension!"

Tiffany didnt want her cousin on suspension but this was uncalled for. Vince made sure Randy got on the ambulance okay and then left. He said he would be at the hospital after he found Keith.

"Mam, would you like to ride in the back with him?" The EMT asked Tiff.

"Yes, thank you so much," Tiffany told him in tears.

Vince searched the halls for Keith, he only found Chris, "Chris!"

Chris Benoit turned around, "Yes boss?"

"Have you seen Keith?"

"Um, I think he went to his room."

Vince walked up to his room, Keith answered.

"Keith me and you need to have a little talk may I come in?" Vince asked.

"Yeah, um, Amy can you go hang out with Lisa or Trish for a little while," keith asked amy.

"It'll only take a few minutes, sweetheart." Vince told Amy.

Amy left the room and Keith sat down in one of the chairs across from Mr. McMahon, "Whats this about Mr. McMahon?"

"Keith your a talented kid, and I love having you in the business. But what you did to Randall Orton was uncalled for."

"Uncalled for, excuse me but he cheated on my cousin."

"That is between them not you."

"Well when someone messes with family, then they mess with me!"

"Thats not the attitude we use here in the WWE. Now I really like you and I know you didnt mean any harm b--

"Oh yes I did mean harm, I meant all the harm he got!" Keith said interrupting Vince.

"Keith you are suspended until further notice!"  
Keith threw his chair and said, "This is bullshit!"

"Good day to you Keith," said Vince as he walked out of the room and to his limo to go to the hospital.

Tiffany had to wait in the waiting room because the doctors had to look at Randy. About 30 minutes later one of the doctors came out, "Tiffany?"

Tiffany stood up.

"Randall has a concussion, going through that stool really did a number on him. You can see him if you like?"

"That would be great."

Tiffany walked into the room and saw him lying there, he had a few scratches, a busted lip, and a bandage above his eyebrow where the gash was. Randy was sleeping, "Baby? Randy?"

Randy didnt wake up. Tiffany started crying even more and a single tear drop, dropped on Randy's cheek waking him up. "Tiffany?" Randy said slurred.

Tiffany grabbed his hand, "I'm right here baby."

"So your calling me baby now?"

"Yeah, I love you."

"I love you too."

Tiffany gently kissed his hurt lip. Randy smiled.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, I deserved it."

"No you didnt."

"Yes I did. Keith just did what I wanted to do to myself for breaking your heart, ma I love you I would never do it intentionally."

"Be quiet you have a concussion."

"But I wa--

Vince interrupted by walking in, "How you feeling Orton?"

"I'm good sir."

"Thats good. I'm going to give you a week and half to heal."

Vince shaked Randy's hand and left. Just then Keith walked in, Tiffany was going to go full fledged after him but Randy didnt let go of her hand, "Baby, no."

"Listen, Randy, your my boy, I never meant to do all this to you, its just all the anger built inside of me because Tiff is like my sister and then you breaking her heart that was like breaking my own."

"Its okay man, I deserved it, and at first when I saw you walking towards me I did see it coming, thats why I put the belt down."

Keith gave Randy a manly hug then left the two lovebirds alone.

"So where does this take us?" Randy asked.

"Lets not talk about this right now, you need your rest."

Tiffany kissed Randys head as the doctor walked in, "He can leave in the morning."

Tiffany sat in the chair all night, eventually falling asleep with him. When Keith went back to his room.

"Where have you been?" Amy asked.

"I went to the hospital."

"Why who's at the hospital?"

Keith rather not say but he knew she would find out, "Randy."

"What! What the hell did you to him?!"

"He has a concussion."

"A concussion is serious Keith. Now what?"

"I am suspended until further notice."

Amy walked out. Keith ran after her, "Where are you going?"

"To get really drunk."

"Why are you getting drunk?"

"Because you are going to be gone for god knows how long."

They continued arguing. Randy woke up the next morning with a headache, "Jesus christ my head is killing me!"

Randy woke Tiffany up, "Silly you expect it to feel okay?"

"You stayed with me?"

"Yeah, of course. When I saw you lying there I felt really hurt."

Randy sat up, "Really?"

The nurse came in and gave him a pill for his headache. Just then Tiffany ran to the bathroom to throw up.

"What is wrong with you?"

Tiffany came out of the bathroom, "Dont worry about it, i'm used to it."

"What do you mean dont worry?"

"Ju--

The doctor came in, interrupting, "I dont mean to interrupt anything but Randall can go home if he likes."

"Hell yeah I want to leave! I cant stand hospitals."

Paul picked them up and Randy went back to his room and Tiffany to hers. 2 weeks passed. There was a knock on Tiffany's door. She thought it was Randy because they had been spending an awfully lot of time together.

"Randy come in!"

John walked through, "I'm not Randy. I'm John."

"Hey John, what brings you here?"

"Well I havent seen you around, it seems like you have been avoiding me."

"Yeah well, I've been busy."

"Too busy for me?"

There was another knock at the door.

"Come in."

It was Randy, "Tiff, whats going on?"

"Nothing, were just talking."

"John, can I talk to you outside?"

John walked outside. Randy got in his face, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Get out of my face, cause on the real you aint touching me again, I aint no bitch and I'm definitely not YOUR bitch!"

"Oh really could've fooled me! I'm just saying, leave my girl alone!"

"If she's your girl then why did she-- you know what nevermind."

"Nah, go ahead and tell me. Finish your sentence."

"No, its not my place to tell. Tell Tiff I said bye."

John walked away leaving Randy confused. Randy stormed in the room, "Tiffany! Did something happen between you and John?"

"Why whats wrong?"

"Answer my fucking question!"

"If something DID happen its not of your business, your not my boyfriend!"

"Your right. I'm not your man. I guess i'll leave you alone then."

"Randy dont do this."

"I'm not doing anything."

Randy walked out of the room and Tiffany felt as though he walked out of her life. _Everything was fine until John showed up, why did he have to show up_, Tiffany thought. Tiffany laid back in her bed. Then a knock on her door woke her up.

"People just love bothering me when I'm asleep."

Tiffany answered the door to an angry Christian, "Where is Trish?"

"I dont know."

"Listen you little slut, I know you know where she is!"

"Get out!"

"You bitch!" Christian grabbed Tiffany by the throat, "Tell me or you'll be sorry!"

Just then Randy came running in, Christian let go of Tiffany and then got speared by Randy. Tiffany was holding her throat. Christian was getting kicked deathly by Randy. Randy stopped and threw him out. He ran to tearful Tiffany who was sitting on the floor holding her throat, "Baby, I'm sorry, are you okay?"

Tiffany broke down and started crying even worse. She crawled into Randy's lap and rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her. "Everything is going to be okay. I wont let anyone hurt you ever again."

Tiffany wanted to tell him so bad, "Can you stay with me?"

"Sure."

Randy picked Tiffany up and layed her in the bed. Randy took his shirt and pants off. Tiffany curled up next to Randy as he wrapped his arms around her, "Baby?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Then will you have me back?"

"There's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I'll tell you in the morning. I'm tired."

Due to what she was just through Randy decided to let it slide, "Ok baby, goodnight."

Randy kissed her gently on the lips then watched her sleep as he fell into dreamland.

_"Randy wake up!"_

_"Hey baby."_

_"How'd you sleep?"_

_"Good."_

_"Thats good."_

_Randy knelt down on one knee, "Tiffany, will you marry me?"_

_"Yes!"_

Just then Randy woke up and saw Tiffany lying next to him making sure he wasnt dreaming about being in the bed with her, he smiled and went back to sleep.

They woke up around 8 the next morning. Tiffany knew she had to tell him.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Randy asked.

"Okay."

"Well we better get ready, we have a plane to catch at 1pm."

"Yeah."

"What did you have to tell me?"

"Its not important."

Randy was confused, "Ok?"

They got ready and borded the plane. Randy sat with Tiffany making John extremely jealous, "How she going to fuck me and run back to Orton?" he asked Shane.

"She loves him, you cant do anything about it."

"You were there the night she kept flirting with me."

"Yeah."

"Man you just dont know. I would choose Tiff over any girl on this planet."

"Thats how I feel about Nidia. But I dont know what to say."

"Thanks anyways."

They landed in Philadelphia and were swarmed by fans. The superstars ran into their limos and went to the hotel.

"Tiff, did you want to share a room with me?" Randy asked.

"Um, Randy, we need to talk."

"Okay."

They booked separate rooms and Tiffany dropped her things off then went to Randy's room. When she arrived Randy was looking great in one of his fresh suits. She didnt want to tell him but she loved him and had to tell him. She sat on the bed, "Sit down."

Randy sat down and looked at Tiffany.

"Um, Randy, there's something you need to know before you even start thinking of getting back with me."

"Nothing you say can ch--

"I slept with John." Tiffany interrupted Randy.

Randy had a face of fury, then tears of hurt and anger fell from his eyes, "WHAT!"

"I slep--

"I fucking heard you! GET OUT!" Randy interrupted.

"You dont understand," Tiffany was now crying.

"I think I do understand you fucking whore!"

Tiffany was taken back by this.

"I never wanna see you again!"

Tiffany left the room while Randy fell back on his bed with his heart ripped out.


	9. Just Leave

Tiffany was running down the hall to go to her room when she ran into John. John grabbed her.

"Let me go!" Tiffany yelled at John.

"No I am not letting go. I'm not letting go until you tell me why your crying."

They were now standing in the hall like a bunch of fools. John walked Tiffany back to his room to talk because it seemed everytime they talked in her room Randy always interrupted and plus from the look of her right now it seemed like this was his doing. _Why though? How could he cause her all this pain? She's wonderful? _John thought.

Tiffany sat on the edge of John's bed and wiped her tears away. John sat next to her and held her hand but she pulled away.

"Dont," she told him.

"Why? Whats the matter?"

"I need to keep my space from you, its like everywhere I run to your right there. Everything was getting better with me and Randy until you came along. I cant see you for awhile, I need time to clear my head. John what I am trying to really say is, I love Randy. I love him so much. And when I told him what happened between us he ju--

John interrupted her, "You told him?"

"Yes. He had to know. I couldnt keep it from him."

"This is going to start some shit."

Tiffany started crying again, "John, he called me a whore and said he never wanted to see me again! You know how much that hurts to hear that from the one you love? I gotta go!"

Tiffany ran to her room and layed on the bed until someone knocked on her door.

"Go away!"

"Hun, let me in," Amy said.

Tiffany let Amy in her room.

"You look a mess. What happened?" Amy asked her.

Tiffany sat on the edge of her bed.  
"I told Randy what happened with me and John and he called me a fucking whore and said he never wanted to see me again."

Tiffany was talking real soft. She was all cried out over him already. She couldnt bear another tear. Amy was her best friend, she was family. But she didnt know what to say to make her feel better.

"I'm so sorry sweetie. Randy loves you. He's just mad right now, like you were when you found out ab-- HOLD UP!!!--

"What?" Tiff asked.

"Why the fuck is Orton getting all pissed over this in the first place?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you didnt forget!"

"Forget what?"

"Randy slept with Gail while y'all were together!"

"Yeah thats right! Oh, do I have some words for him! I wasnt even fucking with him when I fucked John."

"I mean, hun, you know I dont approve of you exploiting yourself with Cena but its the truth."

"Exploiting myself?"

They both laughed. Then went looking for Randy. They ran into Ric.

"Hey ladies," Ric said.

"Hey Ric, have you, um, seen Randy anywhere?"

"Try the locker room, he might be in there with Paul or Dave."

"Thanks," Tiffany said after kissing Ric on the cheek.

Tiffany and Amy then made their way to the locker room. They walked in Randy's locker room and no one was there.

"Maybe Ric meant Evolution's locker room?" Amy said.

They went to the locker room only to find Dave.

"Dave!" Tiffany yelled.

"Hey sweetie."

"Have you seen Randy?"

"No, no one knows where he is. He hasnt been to the gym. John was at the gym and thats it. No one is answering his room or anything. Plus all the alcohol is missing from the fridge. Were starting to get re--

Paul interrupted, "Has anyone seen my sledgehammer?"

"SHIT!! JOHN!"  
All four ran to the gym where John was beating the bodybag just then a drunk Randy with sledgehammer in hand was walking throught the double doors.

"John!" Randy said all slurred.

John looked over his shoulder to see Randy, "Man, your drunk, keep your distance."

"No! You fu--

Paul interrupted by grabbing the sledgehammer out of his hand.

"Paul what the fu-- fuck it, I am Randy Orton! Legend Killer! I dont need that anyways," Randy said.

"Damn, he wasnt even this drunk the night at the bar," Dave finished.

"Randy!" Tiffany yelled.

Randy hadnt even noticed Tiffany was there. He turned his head.

"Randy, what the hell are you doing?"

"Look! Its the slut of the ring!" Randy laughed.

Tiffany heart was broken. She couldn't believe what he just said.

"Hun, dont listen to him. He's just drunk," said Paul.

Tiffany walked up to Randy and looked him in the eyes, and BOOM smacked the shit out of his face and walked away. Randy ran to his room and crashed on his bed, when he woke up the next morning Tiffany was sitting in the chair with a bottle of advil and water.

"Tiff? What are you doing here?"

"Figured you would need these when you woke up plus I figured I'd tell you what you said to me yesterday when you were drinking."  
"I didnt even see you yesterday."

"Yes you did. You were going after John."

Randy didnt say anything he just popped 3 advil.

"Randy we need to talk."

"Talk? There's nothing to talk about. You fucked John, what else is there to say?"

"Why the hell are you making such a big deal about it?"

Randy stood up, "Because if you loved me you wouldve never done it!"

"If I loved you? If I fucking loved you? If you fucking loved me, you wouldve never fucked Gail!"

Randy was furious, "Gail? I was fucking drunk! Un--

"Yeah your famous ex--

"No, your gonna let me finish what I gotta say whether you like it or not!"

Tiffany was apalled by this. She had never seen Randy so mad in his life.

"Yes I fucked Gail, but I was drunk. I begged for your forgiveness and finally you started to come around and then I want to be with you more than anything and your telling me that you fucked John Cena! The thing is, I have an excuse but you, YOU!! You have no fucking excuse because as far as I'm concerned you were straight! I fucking understand that we were together but you were in love with me and I am still in love with you and you dont fucking care!! You turned around and fucked him anyways!!! You know what I am not losing my fucking voice over this. You need to leave because I have nothing else to say to you."

"Ran--

Randy had tears of anger, "Please, just leave."

_I understand how all of you thought Randy was being lowered and how Tiffany was being dominant..just thought I'd turn the tables a bit. Please Review._


	10. Randy and Carmela

A week went by and Tiffany just spent her spare time in her room, moping. Randy was trying to get over Tiffany so bad but it was hard. Tiffany went to her parents house because she wasnt in the RAW showing this week, she would be back tomorrow night; a week away from Randy is what she needed. Randy stayed. Being the champ means your always in the show. Randy was walking to his locker room when he saw one of the contestants from the Diva Search, it was Carmela. She smiled as he passed so he gave her his cocky smile. Dave ran up behind him.

"What was that all about?" Daved asked.

"I dont know. She smiled so I smiled."

"You need to get over yourself."

"What? Not you too?"

"That girl loves you to death. Dont go fucking that up by fucking with that hoe."

"I am Randy Keith Orton! I can have any girl I want."

"But you want Tiffany and you know it!"

Randy just walked away. He had missed Tiffany this past week. Not seeing her was putting a token on him. He still loved her, he just didnt know what to do about them now. He would still secretly smile when she passed him. On the other hand, she wouldnt smile. He didnt mean calling her a whore because he knew she wasnt one. He was just mad. Randy decided to go work out. He had been doing a lot of that lately. When he got to the gym Carmela was stretching, he couldnt help but stare. She was a sight to see. Carmela caught him staring and winked at him. He then got red and started punching the bag. Carmela walked over to him.

"So how long are we going to play this cat and mouse chase before you ask me out?" Carmela asked.

"Excuse me?" Randy asked in shock.

Carmela brushed her hand across his face and walked away.

"What a tease," Randy said to himself.

Randy finished up his rounds and went back to his room to take a shower. Once he got out of the shower he got dressed and went to the bar. Carmela was there. He sat next to her.

"You got a tracking device on me, Mr. Orton?" She asked.

Randy laughed, "Can I buy you a drink?"

"Hypnotic."

"Hypnotic? Does somebody like to drink?"

Carmela laughed. Randy had a wonderful time that night at the bar. He even asked her out. They were going to a french restaurant tomorrow night. Randy walked Carmela to her room and the night was over after a kiss on the cheek for Randy. Randy enjoyed his night but felt awkward because of his feelings for Tiffany. He went to his room and went to sleep. He was awokened the next morning by a knock on his room door. Randy threw some sweatpants on and let the person in. It was Carmela.

"Um, I normally dont do this but I was wondering if you wanted to get some breakfast with me?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah, sure. Meet me in the catery in about 20 minutes."

"Okay cutie, see ya."

Randy had just got out of the shower when someone knocked on his door. He threw his sweats on and threw the towel around his neck. It was Amy.

"Amy? What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Cant it wait?"

"No."

"Well, I have to meet someone for breakfast in the catery in 10 minutes."

"Who?" Amy said getting upset but not showing it. Tiffany was her best friend and she didnt want him moving on.

"Carmela. Its just food."

"Call my cell when your done. Its important."

Amy left. Randy threw on a pair of jeans and a button down short sleeve shirt. He met Carmela at the catery.

"Sorry I'm a couple minutes late, Amy stopped by and tried questioning my whereabouts," Randy said.

"Why would she do that?"

"Long story, dont worry about it. Lets eat."

They enjoyed their breakfast. They talked the whole time. Carmela turned out to be a real sweet girl. _What was he going to do if Tiffany turned up at the restaurant? She wouldnt be that dumb, would she? _Randy thought to himself.

"You okay Randy?" Carmela asked.

"Huh?" Randy said looking up. "Oh yeah, I'm okay."

Carmela gave him a weird look as Randy walked her back to her room. She kissed him on the cheek, "I'll see you tonight around 7." And she walked inside. Randy nodded and walked away with a smile. Randy was walking towards his room when he almost ran into Amy who was standing right in front of him.

"Whoa girl!" Randy said almost running into Amy. "Watch where your going!"

"I was just standing here maybe YOU should watch!" Amy said kinda of ignorant.

"Why you acting so ignorant?"

"Because you dont care about nothing!"

"Thats bullshit and you know it!"

"DO I?"

"This is about Tiffany isnt it?"

"How'd you guess?"

"Listen Ames, she had her choice and it seems like she chose John."

"Randy you dont know what your talking about! You didnt even get her a chance to explain. You two need to get over yourself but out of the both of you, YOU disappoint me the most!"

"What? Why?"

"You love Tiffany so much but yet it didnt take you long to move on did it?"

Randy didnt say anything. Amy was doing a great job at making Randy feel bad.

"Tiffany told you about John because she loves you and she couldnt lie about it. She wants to be with you."

"What about John?"

"What about him? He was a one time thing. She was pissed at you and John was there with open arms. She didnt even let him stick around after it happened. She went into the bathroom and he left. She was glad he left. She told him she didnt love him and that she didnt want to be with him, she wants to be with you! But do you care? NO! All your doing is running around with that hoe, Carmela!"

Randy just looked at Amy and continued walking to his room. Randy was sitting in his room playing his playstation when a knock at his room door came. He didnt want to hear anymore bullshit so he didnt answer.

"Randy I know your in there!" Ric said.

Randy opened the door for his old friend.

"You alright kid?" Ric asked.

"Been better."

"How's things going with Tiff?"

"Not so good."

"Well some of the guys are going to shoot some pool and have some beers, did you wanna come?"

"No thank you. I have a date tonight."

"A date? I didnt know Tiff was back yet."

"I dont think she is. Its with Carmela."

"Carmela? From the diva search?"

Randy nodded.

Ric shook his head, "Why are you going out with her?"

"Just to free my head."

"Well you need to stop freeing your little head and get serious. Isnt that what got you in this mess in the first place?"

"Not that head!!!"

"Oh well I cant stop you. I hope you enjoy yourself."

Ric left. Randy jumped in the shower to start getting ready.

Tiffany got to the hotel around 5:30pm and went to Amy and Keith's room.

Keith answered the door and gave her a hug, "Hey cuz, Ames isnt here. She was talking to Randy earlier. But I think she's in the gym now. I heard you've been getting sick?"

"Yeah, I still am. I cant get rid of this stomach virus."

"Sure doesnt sound like a stomach virus to me."

"Well I'm going to drop my stuff off to my room."

"Okay, i'll see ya around."

Keith gave his cousin a hug then she left. Tiffany was carrying her 3 duffle bags walking down the hall and up the steps when she almost fell back but someone caught her. She turned around and it was Randy.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Been better."

"Good to see you."

"Yeah."

"You know I dont hate you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

They both smiled. Randy was dressed up in his Armani suit.

"You look nice," Tiffany said.

"Your still beautiful."

"Yeah well this is my room so I'll see you around."

Once Tiffany got the chance to sit down, tears started dripping down her cheeks. _Why was Randy like this? Has he moved on? _Is all she thought. A knock at her door ruined her chance of thought. She answered it to Amy.

"Hey girl! Whats u-- were you crying?" Amy asked.

"Hey, yeah, I'm okay. How are you?"

"I'm good. I was talking to Randy today. We had an interesting conversation. What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"You want to grab something to eat with me and Keith tonight?"

"Oh no I dont want to intrude."

"Your kidding! Your family, your never intruding. Tonight is your night."

"Okay, if you insist. Where are we going?"

"There's this nice little french restaurant down the block."

"Okay that sounds cool."

Randy and Carmela were sitting quietly sipping on some champagne. They were having a good evening so far but the way Carmela kept rubbing on Randy's leg kept making him think of exactly how far she thought this night was going.

"So are you seeing anyone?" Carmela asked.

"No. Actually I just got out of a serious relationship."

"Oh that sucks. Who would ever let such a fine man as yourself go?"

Randy didnt say anything.

"Sore subject?"

"Yeah, kinda."

"Well I'm not seeing anyone either. Ive been single for about 6 months. I'm divorced."

"Oh."

"Whats the name of this restaurant again? I like it."

"Leif Meirav"

As Tiffany, Keith, and Amy walked into the restaurant Tiffany was amazed. It was small but it was so elegant.

"Whats the name of this place?" Tiffany asked.

"Leif Meirav," Keith told her.

The hostess walked them to a booth towards the back, "If you like, theres a bar in the back. They also have non-alcoholic drinks."

"Thank you," Amy said as the hostess walked away.

Randy just looked stoned for a minute. He could of swore he just saw Tiffany. Maybe he was dreaming because he wanted to be with her. _What was he doing here with Carmela?_

Carmela kept talking while Randy dozed off.

"I'll be right back. I'm getting a drink. Did you want anything?" Randy said.

"Um, a martini."

Randy walked to the bar.

"Ames I'm going to check the bar out. I'll be right back," Tiffany told Amy.

When Randy was ordering the drinks he saw her walking up. He knew he saw her!

"Tiffany?" Randy asked.

Tiffany looked up and saw Randy. Her heart dropped. What was he doing here and why did he have two drinks?

"Hey Randy."

"What brings you here?"

"Me, Amy, and Keith decided to grab a bite to eat. Care to join us?"

"Cant. I'm here with someone," Randy said.

Tiffany ran outside of the restaurant. Randy ran after her, "Tiffany?"

"What?"

"Why did you run off?"

"We're not together anymore. I have no say in who you see."

Tiffany walked back into the restaurant to Amy and Keith's table. Then she decided to see who he was with. Tiffany walked up to where Randy was and saw him and Carmela.

"Randy, Carmela."

"Tiffany?" Carmela said.

"Tiffany dont do an--

"I didnt come to start any trouble. I just wanted to apologize to Randy incase I ruined his evening." Tiffany interuppted and walked back to her table.

"What was that all about?" Carmela asked.

"Remember when I told you I just got out of a serious relationship?"

"Yeah."

"Well that was her."

"Oh."

"Where do you keep running off to?" Keith asked.

"I ran into Randy at the bar."

"Really? Is he here with the guys?" Keith asked.

"No. He's here with Carmela."

"What?" Amy said.

"I'll be okay. Lets eat."

Randy payed for the bill and walked Carmela back to her room.

"You want to come in for a minute. I'll make some coffee. It is cold out here." Carmela asked.

"Okay. For a minute."

Randy walked in and sat on the end of the bed. Carmela made him a cup of coffee. He drank a little, it was some nasty coffee. He set it down. Carmela jumped on him and kissed him then started undoing his shirt. He didnt respond at all. Randy then made Carmela stop.

"Whats wrong?" Carmela asked.

"I cant do this," Randy said buttoning his shirt back up.

"Oh. Its Tiffany isnt it?"

"Yeah. I still think about her. I guess i'm not over her yet. I'm sorry."

"Its okay. I guess i'll see you around."


	11. A New Surprise

"This is fucking bullshit!" Amy said storming in Tiffany's room.

"What happened?"

"I have a match Monday with Kane!"

"Oh yeah I heard about that. But there's a surprise to it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Cant say though."

"Oh okay. Well Keith wanted to see you so let me go get him."

"Okay."

As soon as Amy walked out to get Keith Tiffany ran to the bathroom and threw up. Keith walked in to see her throwing up in the bathroom. She wiped her mouth and saw Tiffany sitting there with tears in her eyes.

"I dont know whats wrong with me."

"Get dressed," Keith said.

"Why?"

"Because I am taking you to the hospital."

Tiffany threw some clothes on and they got in Keith's car. Once they arrived the doctor took Tiffany into the room. Keith waited in the waiting room.

"Okay so your throwing up? And you havent had you period for almost 3 months?" The doctor asked.

"Yes thats right."

"Were going to give you a pee te--

"They already gave me one."

"Okay then. Wait right here."

The doctor got a needle ready.

"I'm going to run some blood work. Are you okay with needles?"

Tiffany nodded.

"The results should be back by Monday. I'll call you."

Tiffany walked out of the room.

"What did the doctor say?" Keith asked.

"He took some blood tests. The results will be back on Monday."

"Okay. It must be serious then."

Keith drove her back to the hotel and walked her to her room.

"I think its best you stay in here until Monday. If you need anything just call."

"Okay."

The next day Tiffany woke up and someone was knocking on her door. She opened it and it was Randy.

"I heard you went to the hospital."

"Yeah. What do you want?"

"Its like that now?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"What do you want with me? Why dont you go find your little diva search smut?"

"Its not even like that with her!"

"Yeah fucking right! I know you fucked her the other night. You cant keep your dick in your pants."

"No I didnt. And that hurts that you would think that low of me. I am sorry I hurt you but that doesnt make me be a male hoe."

"You know what Randy, I trusted you. I believed every word you told me, Like a dumbass."

Randy didnt say anything.

"Yeah, dont speak. When we got together you promised me you would never cheat on me! Now look at us, SPLIT! I told you about John because I dont like lying to you and because I love you and want to be with you. I thought you wanted to be with me too but I guess not, because your running around town with someone else. Goodbye Randy."

Randy walked out. Tiffany cried herself to sleep.

The next day no one bothered Tiffany so she slept most of the day. It was Monday night and Keith and Randy had just beaten Paul and Ric in a tag team match. They were sitting in the locker room when Tiffany walked in. She didnt even look at Randy. Tiffany set her bags down and walked back out.

Amy was already starting her match with Kane and it wasnt going to well, Tiffany's job was to interuppt.

"Oh my god this match is brutual!" Said JR.

"Whats this? Its Thotz!" Said King.

_'My goodies, not my goodies'_

"Shes got her belt! Kane watch out!"

Tiffany ran into the ring and as soon as Kane turned around Tiffany hit him in the face with the belt. Amy went on the top rope and did her moonsault and Kane wasnt getting up.

Randy and Keith were cheering them on from the locker room.

"Randy man, you need to get over yourself because I know you and Tiff fucked up but I also know to put the past behind. She did it for you. So stop thinking of getting your dick wet. She loves you." Keith said to Randy.

"Bu--

"But nothing. Just think about that--

Tiff's cell phone rang. Keith and Randy looked at each other.

"You going to answer it?" Randy asked.

"No. Not my business. Answer it if you feel you need to."

Randy answered it.

'_Hello?'_

_'May I speak to Ms. Tiffany S------'_

_'She's in a match can I take a message?'_

_'Is this the young man that was with her the other day, this is Dr. Owens.'_

Randy gave Keith a weird look. Keith didnt know what the look was for, so he mouthed '_what._' Randy motioned for him to hold on.

_'Yes this is him.' _Randy lied.

Keith kept ranting while Randy listened to the Doctor.

_'Thanks doc. I'll relay the message.'_

Randy hung up. Just then Keith looked at Kane on the TV telling Tiffany that they had a match next.

"Randy, check it out. Sure is gonna be some match!"

"Huh?" Randy looked at the television seeing Tiffany and Kane eye to eye. "Shit!"

"He's just going to throw her around a little."

"No he's not. Not if I have something to do with it!"

Randy ran out the door. Randy ran into the ring and RKOed Kane. Tiffany was shocked as well as everyone else. Randy looked at Tiffany then walked out of the ring, leaving her in shock. Randy ran to his room and hopped in the shower. When he got out Tiffany was sitting in his chair, still in her ring attire.

"Ti--

"What the fuck was that all about?" Tiffany interrupted.

"I know Kane wouldve hurt you and I know how bad I felt when you came to see me at the hospital and I didnt want to feel it again seeing you in the hospital."

"Randy your not my daddy! Your not my husband! Your not even my fucking boyfriend! I dont want to have you fighting my battles. I am a fucking professional, Orton! So please either leave me alone or stay out of my life!"

Tiffany stormed out of his room. Randy was speechless sitting on his bed in his sweatpants and a tank top. Just then someone walked in through his slightly opened door. Randy looked up and saw one person he didnt want to see, John Cena.

"Look before you try and hit me let me speak my mind," John said.

"John, man, I'm not going to hit you. She was single when that shit happened. Its cool your my boy," said Randy aniciating to shake hands with John.

John shook hands with a confused look on his face, "Your alright man?"

John sat on the bed next to Randy. Randy had his head in his hands. He never felt so bad. Tiffany was pregnant with his baby and he needed to tell her but how when she wouldnt talk to him. He had to tell somebody, somebody he was cool with, someboy he could talk to. _Could that somebody be....John?_

"Are you gonna be alright man?" John asked.

"I dont know man, I just dont know."

"Tiff again?"

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

Randy looked up at John, teary eyed.

"Randy man, are you, um, are you, _crying_?"

"Yeah. Its just all this shit is getting to me!"

"What happened?"

"I tried to help her, I really did."

"Oh the match? Let me guess she got pissed?"

Randy nodded.

"She's a tough one but she loves you, she loves you more than anything."

"Yeah well she just told me to either leave her alone or stay out of her life, what wonderful choices, huh?"

John couldnt help but smile,"Damn man."

"Especially after the news."

"News?"

"Yeah. I dont know if I can open up to you."

"Look man. I am so sorry about what happened with me and Tiff. It was a one time, spur of the moment thing. She's a wonderful girl but she loves you. And I am so sorry on the real man. I wouldve never done it if you wouldve took it so hard. It happened once, and only once. It will never happen again. Your my boy and I am so sorry for jeopardizing our friendship. Hell man, Ive never said sorry so many times to one person. You gotta believe me."

"Its cool." Randy paused. "I'm going to be a father."


	12. Who's Your Daddy?

"Huh?"

John cleaned out his ears to make sure he heard correctly.

"Tiffany's doctor called during her match so I answered it. Thank god I did. Because at this rate I dont think she wouldve told me. I am so happy on the inside but she is breaking my heart. She doesnt even know yet."

"Damn man. Congrats.You dont have to worry about me bothering Tiff in that way anymore," John told Randy.

"Why?"

"Because I realize that she loves you and you two are going to have a child."

Randy smiled. John left soon after. Tiffany was back at her room door when she heard a lot of commotion in the room next to hers which was Lisa's room. Tiffany went over and knocked. Lisa answered in tears.

"Whats the matter girl?" TIffany asked.

"Come in."

Lisa sat on the bed and buried her head into Tiffany's shoulder. Lisa was mumbling and Tiffany couldnt hear her because from Lisa's head being buried into her shoulder.

"I cant understand a word your saying," Tiffany said lifting Lisa's head up.

"Remember my fiance back home?" Lisa said still highly upset.

"Yeah."

"Well he broke off the engagement."

"Why? Whats his problem?"

"He said he cant stand being away from me for so long and that he cant trust me when all these fans and associates are around."

"Thats bullshit. If you wanted to you couldve cheated on him that night everyone was in your room but you didnt. I swear I hate fucking men."

"Well, i'll be okay. John's been helping me out emotionally."

"John...Cena?"

"Yeah."

Tiffany felt a bit of jealous flow through her veins.

"Well i've had an interesting night. I better get going."

Tiffany left and went to her room. She took a shower and went to sleep.

**NEXT DAY**

"ERIC!" Vince yelled at the general manager.

Eric came running.

"Yes sir?"

"I want to speak with Randy Orton NOW!"

Vince was not happy with what happened last night. It was not in the script. Once Kane called Vince's office yelling, Vince had to do something but waited until the next morning. It was 9am. Eric went to Randy's hotel room. He had tried calling but no one answered so he decided his next resort was either going to his hotel room or getting fired. Randy was asleep and wasnt too happy with someone knocking on his door at 9am on his day off. He got up and answered the door.

"Mr. Bischoff?"

"Randy get dressed. Mr. McMahon wants to speak with you."

"Ok."

Randy threw a shirt on and rode over to the arena. He stormed in Mr. McMahon's office.

"This better be important."

"Orton you do NOT fuck with me! You were not in the script last night!"

"I know sir."

"Then what the fuck were you doing in Kane's match! You had no reason to be in there. I can suspend you for this!"

"Wait. Let me explain."

"I would love to hear an explanation for this," Vince said sarcastically, folding his arms and leaning back in his chair.

"Its Tiffany. Well, um, uh--

"Well, what!?"

"She's pregnant sir."

"What do you mean? Why hasnt she told me this?"

"She doesnt even know yet?"

"Say that again?"

Randy explained the story. Vince made sure Tiffany had a match to lose her belt to Nidia.

"Um, sir, please dont say anything to her yet about the whole pregnancy thing."

Vince nodded and Randy left. Randy had to think of a way to tell Tiffany without her telling him to leave.

Tiffany woke up to her cell ringing.

"Hello?" Tiffany answered the phone yawning.

"Is this Tiffany?"

"Yeah. Who's this?"

"Dr. Owens."

"Oh whats the result?"

"Mam I called last night but a gentleman answered. Your test came back positive for pregnancy. Your around 2 months."

"What! I'm pregnant?"

"Yes mam."

Tiffany got off the phone and had a knock on her door. She was in tears as she answered the door. It was Randy. Tiffany ran straight to him and cried in his chest as he walked her to the bed.

"The doctor called you?" Randy asked.

"Yes he di--

Tiffany looked up at Randy confused.

"I answered your phone last night. I meant to tell you but all you did was push me away."

"I'm sorry."

"How far along are you?"

"2 months."

"Well if you need anything babe you know i'm here for you."

Tiffany started thinking. She had thought Randy was the father then that night with John flashed in her head.

"I know Randy."

"Anything for the mother of my child."

"Uh...Randy?"

"Yeah sweetie?"

How did she tell him without him getting mad again? All she wanted was him. But who's was it? Randy's or John? Then it hit her, John! She had to find John.

"Randy, I really need to think. I'll come by your room later then we can talk."

"About us?" Randy hoped.

"Yes."

Randy was at the door, getting ready to walk out, "Hey Orton!" Tiffany said.

Randy turned around.

"I love you!" Tiffany told him, hoping it wouldnt be the last time she would tell him those words.

Randy left with a smile and then Tiffany searched for John. She searched the gym, no sign. She searched his room, just the cleaning lady. She didnt know where he was then she remembered Lisa saying he was being there for her during her hard times so that was Tiffany's next stop. Tiffany got so scared to go up to Lisa's door because she didnt want her friend thinking something was going on between her and John. She knocked, Lisa answered.

"Hey girl, whats up?" Lisa asked.

"Um, How you doing?"

"I'm better."

"Um, is there any chance you know where John is?"

"Yeah, he's here," Lisa smiled.

"Well, I really dont want to intrude on anything but I really need to talk to him."

"No problem, your not intruding. We were just watching BET, you know how he likes his music."

Lisa trusted Tiffany. She knew Tiffany would never jeopardize their friendship.

"John, there's someone here for you," Lisa told John in the background.

John stepped outside and saw Tiffany and the look on her face and he knew something was up because she hadnt been asking around or looking for him for awhile.

"Boo, I'll be back in a little while," John told Lisa, kissing her on her forehead.

Lisa nodded and walked back into her room. Tiffany decided for them to go for a ride.

"So whats up T?" John asked.

"I'm pregnant."

"Yeah I heard."

"Randy, right?"

"Yeah, well me, you, and Randy are prolly the only peeps that know."

"Well i'm 2 months pregnant. And I actually dont know if your the father or Randy is?"

"Are you serious ma?"

"Dead."

"Damn girl. I just hooked up wit Lisa and you puttin this on my shoulders. But you know me, I'll be there for you if its mines."

"Yeah I know."

"Well theres only one way to settle this."

"How?"

"A paternity test. And well, since we're already out lets go to the hospital and get this done and over wit."

"Well if we're going. I am not leaving until I know the results."

"They tell you the results within like 20 minutes. I watched it on Maury."

Tiffany couldnt help but laugh even though this was no joking matter. Once they arrived and John went into the room, Tiffany got scared because somehow after that she had to go in and they had to get blood from the womb inside her. 15 minutes later they were sitting impatiently in the waiting room. John looked at Tiffany and could tell she was eating up on the inside.

"Dont stress it so much. Stress is a leading cause of miscarriages."

"Its Randy. I want to work things out but it he finds out that me and you are here because I have doubts on the baby being his, he will literally flip! You know how he gets."

Back at the hotel Randy was looking everywhere for Tiffany. He ran into Paul, Ric, and Dave arguing over a football game.

"Man, screw the Cowgirls! The Eagles are going to the superbowl this year baby! Wooooo!" Ric made them all laugh with the woooo.

"Hey guys."

"Whats up Randy?" Dave said.

"What you been up to?" Paul said.

"Yeah man we havent seen you anywhere," Dave added.

"Been fustrated. You know how it is? Um, have yall seen Tiffany? Me and her were supposed to talk but I havent seen her anywhere."

They all shook her head. Randy said goodbye and decided to go for a walk. All he was thinking about was the baby and the fact that he was going to be a daddy. He just wanted to let Tiffany know and he couldnt wait any longer. He knew it had only been half an hour but still he wanted to see her. Randy was walking down the halls of the hotel when he saw Lisa. Lisa approached him.

"Randy have you seen John?" She asked.

"Nope. Well at least not today."

"Well he left about a half hour ago when Tiffany came by because she needed to talk to him and I havent seen him since."

"He left with Tiffany?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

Randy felt hurt. How could she just leave him on one of the most happiest days of his life and supposely hers to talk to John Cena? Something was going on and he knew it.

"Dont worry Randy it wasnt that kind of talk. It looked important. She looked really upset. You really need to trust her. Me and John are together now."

"Yeah but her and John...nevermind."

"What?"

"I dont want to mess up what you two have going on by telling you something you really dont need to know."

"Randy, just tell me, Please."

"They slept together when me and her were fighting after we broke up."

"Oh."

"Sorry. John fell in love with but hey, who wouldnt? But I know Tiffany has nothing for him. I need to stop being dumb and just wait until she returns."

Back at the hospital Tiffany was still waiting.

"I guess its longer here than on Maury huh John?"

John laughed.

"I know Randy knows i'm with you now. Lisa probably went looking for you and told Randy. He's going to be so pissed."

Just then the doctor came out.

"Mr. Cena would you and your girlfriend follow me?" the doctor said.

"Doc, she aint my girl. We're friends...something happened. She got someone and so do I, so can we get this done and over wit?" John told the doc.

They sat in the doctor's office as he ready the privacy law and all.

"Just tell us please," Tiffany insisted.

"Mr. Cena, mam, I am proud to say that John Cena is.....

_A/N: Dont you just love cliffhangers....HAHAHAHAHA!! Wait until the next chapter....read and review._


	13. Back as One

"Mr. Cena, mam, I am proud to say that John Cena is not the father of your baby."

A smile crossed Tiffany's face but John was just looking at the doctor like he wanted to hit him. Tiffany noticed it.

"John, you okay?" Tiffany asked.

"Yo doc!" John yelled as the doctor was walking away.

The doctor turned around.

"Dont you know how to give news to your patients?" John said.

"Excuse me?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah. I mean when your telling a negative accusation you dont say 'I am proud to say' I mean damn do I need to teach you some of my thuganomics. I mean I am a doc myself."

John smiled.

"John your such a little slut," Tiffany said.

"I know but I try to keep a reputation," John said as they walked to the car.

Once they returned to the hotel they went to the bar to grab a bite to eat and Tiffany saw Randy. She told John she'd see him later and snuck up behind Randy and covered his eyes. Randy had a couple beers to soothe himself after the talk with Lisa.

"I thought we were going to talk?" Randy said, knowing who it was covering his eyes.

"Your no fun. I figured we'd go celebrate."

"So your done celebrating with John?"  
"Randy, seriously, you need to stop with the jealously thing. Were never going to go anywhere if you keep on like this. You should know by now that I only consider John a friend."

"Then where were you for over an hour?"  
Tiffany stayed quiet. She really didnt want to have this talk with Randy. She didnt want to upset him.

"Randy I really dont think we should talk about it here."

"Why not? Heres just like anywhere else."

"Randy."

"Lets go to my room."

Randy grabbed his beer as they walked to his room. Tiffany sat on the bed.

"Randy, sit down please."

Randy sat down.

"I just dont want you getting mad at me."

Randy brushed his hand against her cheek, "Sweetie, why would I be mad at you?"

Tiffany had tears falling down her face. Randy brushed them off and kissed her hand.

"I felt like such a whore. Were going to have a baby."

"You mean its definitely mine?"

"Yes."

Randy picked her up and gave her the biggest hug ever but not squeezing her too tight.

"John came with me to the hospital for a paternity test and the only thing I was thinking is that you'll be so pissed if you find out where I went and the fact that I was with John."

Randy tilted Tiffany's chin to look at him," I want you to listen to me. What happened between you and John is in the past. I dont care anymore. All I want is you in my life. John is my boy so I forgave him. I love you and I want to be with you. Your having my baby and all I want to do is take care of my baby, both of my babies. I dont ever want to lose you again."

"Baby everytime we get close to get back together something always pulls us apart."

Randy knelt down on one knee, "Nothing is stopping us now."

Randy pulled the long awaited box from his dresser drawer, "Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Tiffany stood in shock, "I dont know what to say?"

"Say yes," Randy said in pure excitement.

"Yes."

Randy slipped the ring on her finger. After it was placed, Tiffany jumped into Randy's arms causing him to fall on the bed. She gave him the most passionate kiss. Randy had waited for that kiss for so long.

"Baby you realize your going to be losing your belt right?" Randy told Tiffany.

"As long as I dont lose you I dont care. Hold on, to who?"

"Nidia. And your stuck with me!"

"Oh okay. I dont care. Stuck huh?"

Randy smiled and they kissed again.

"I have missed you so much babe," Randy said.

Tiffany smiled and looked Randy into his eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Just then there was a knock on the room door. Randy was about to get up and answer it but Tiffany got up.

"No, let me."

Tiffany answered it and it was Dave.

"Tiff? What are you doing here?"

Randy came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and rubbed her belly.

"I'm visiting with Randy."

"No this is her room too," Randy said.

"I just have one thing to say, its ABOUT DAMN TIME!" Dave said excitedly.

Dave gave Tiffany a big hug.

"Dont squeeze too tight now Dave," Randy said.

Dave looked at Randy questionable.

"I'm going to be a daddy!"

"What! Are you serious? So thats why your here?" Dave said.

"No shes here because I asked her something."

Dave looked at her left hand as soon as he said that.

"Damn Randy, throwing your player card away?" Dave joked.

"My baby is worth it."

"Alright well I guess i'll see you all later."

Dave had left.

"So you want us to room together now?" said Tiffany.

"Until we get our break."

"What do you mean?"

"Your 2 months pregnant with my child. Your not going to be wrestling anytime soon so I want you to stay home, in St. Louis. Make it look like a home and not a player's pad. I kinda moved some things around once you moved out."

"But baby, your going to be gone a lot. I dont want to miss you."

"Dont worry baby. I'll come home as often as I can. Were back together baby girl, back as one!"

_A/N: Sorry it was so short but since I'm writing this other story I am thinking more of it and running out of ideas for this one. Dont worry i'll think of something interesting. Sorry if the chapter was kind of dull but still read and tell me what you think. Thanks for all the reviews!!_


	14. Meeting the Parents

A/N: I am glad everyone is enjoying my story. Keep reading and reviewing. I have decided to finish this one before going any further on my new story, Its Your Love.

Randy had been back on the road for 3 weeks which meant 3 weeks of Tiffany not seeing her fiance. She was now 3 months pregnant and her oh so flat stomach wasnt so flat anymore. Tiffany had fixed up the place as Randy requested and moved herself back in. She and Randy talked every night on the phone but that made her miss him even more. Everything seemed okay between them until now. It was 3am and Randy still hadnt called. The only thing that was stuck in Tiffany's head was that Randy was out with the guys and had forgot all about her. About an hour later Tiffany cried herself to sleep. It was 6am and Tiffany was fast asleep. Randy hadnt called her because he had been planning to come home for the week and it was a big suprise so he quietly made his way upstairs and into their master bedroom. Once he saw Tiffany's sleeping face he didnt want to move from that spot. Just seeing his angel's face made him the happiest man on the face of the earth. He walked up to and kissed her on her nose, she didnt wake up.

"Baby, you miss me?" Randy whispered in her ear.

Tiffany opened her eyes and jumped when she saw a figure in her face. Randy turned on the lamp on the end table. When Tiffany saw Randy she slapped her face to make sure she wasnt dreaming.

"Randy?"

"Yeah babe, i'm here."

Tiffany was estatic she wrapped her arms around him neck and kissed him. Randy kissed her back in the most passionately way he has for a long time.

"So I guess this means you missed me?" Randy asked then noticing that she was crying. "Were you crying baby girl?"

"Yeah. I was starting to worry why you didnt call. But this is much better. Are you hungry or anything?"

"No baby, you go back to sleep. I'm going to take a shower and i'll be right back."

"Okay baby."

Randy got undressed and was standing in their room in his boxers getting ready to walk out when he remembered to ask one more thing.

"Baby," Randy asked.

"Huh?" Tiffany answered tiredly.

"How's my little one doing?"

Tiffany smiled, "So far so good."

Randy had the biggest smile on his face. He loved the fact of him being a daddy. He told everyone he knew he was going to be a daddy and that he was getting married. Randy went into the shower and was reminising when he told his parents.

_FLASHBACK_

_Randy was driving to his parents house on the outskirts of St. Louis, Tiffany riding passenger. Randy was so nervous. He didnt know whether his parents would like Tiffany or not. His mom knew he was involved with someone and that he had living arrangements with her. He knew she had told his dad. Randy's dad was very laid back. Both his parents were laid back country folk. His mother had invited them for dinner and Randy figured this would be the best time to tell them. Once they arrived, Tiffany could tell by the look on his face that he was nervous as hell so she grabbed his hand. He looked at her at this moment._

_"It'll be okay sweetie," Tiffany reassured Randy._

_Randy smiled as they got out of the car and walked into his parents house. His mom met them at the door._

_"Hey sweetie," Randy's mom greeted him with a kiss on the cheek._

_"Hey mom."_

_"Who is this beautiful young lady?" _

_"Hi, Mrs. Orton, I'm Tiffany," Tiffany introduced herself._

_"Oh sweetie just call me mom," said Randy's mom giving Tiffany a hug._

_Just then Randy's dad walked in, "Hey son. Still wrestling around with those pansies? Come wrestle a real man!"_

_"Hey dad."_

_Just then his dad saw Tiffany he then walked up to his son and whispered in his ear, "You did yourself real good. She's a real peach, a pretty peach."_

_Randy giggled then whispered in his dad's ear, "Yeah, but i'll be the only one finding out how juicy she is."  
Randy and his dad started laughing and the ladies were just looking at the men._

_"Dont worry hun, when Randall and his father get together their like a bunch of teenagers."_

_Tiffany laughed, "Yeah, I can see that."_

_Not too long after that they were sitting around the dinner table after devouring a delicious meal. Randy decided it was time to spill. He held Tiffany's hand tight. This was the part that scared him the most._

_"Um, Mom, Dad, i've got something to tell you both."_

_"Yes, dear?" His mother said._

_"Your going to be grandparents."_

_"Oh My God! Are you serious?" His mother added with excitement._

_"Also...Me and Tiffany are going to get married."_

_Both Randy's mother and father knew they were getting married because when they saw her they noticed the ring on her left hand on a certain finger. Thats why Randy's mother didnt mind the baby thing because they were getting married. _

_"We just wanted to make sure we have your blessing?" _

_"Of course you have our blessing son. We only just met this beautiful young lady but she seems perfect for you and it seems she makes you happy," His dad told him. _

_END FLASHBACK_

Randy got out of the shower to his sleeping beauty. He layed next to her and put his arm over her belly and rubbed on his unborn child.

"You know, Daddy loves you so much and cant wait until all three of us are a family."

And at that Randy fell asleep.

The next day Randy woke up and Tiffany wasnt next to him. He walked downstairs and found her on the phone.

"Yeah mom, 3 months. I know, but dont worry, I'm engaged. Yeah, he's great. I'm sure he wouldnt mind if you visited..."

Tiffany saw Randy standing in the doorway of the living room, shaking his head.

"He just said he didnt mind. Tomorrow? Yeah thats fine. Okay mom. See you tomorrow at noon. Love you too, bye."

Tiffany hung up the phone with her mom.

"Let me guess, your mom is coming to stay with us?" Randy said jokingly.

"Baby its only for two days then it'll just be me and you."

"Dont worry, I dont mind. I was just teasing ya."

"I guess that means i'll have 5 days with you, to myself."

"Yep. So, um, who all did you tell?"

"You mean who didnt I tell," Randy laughed.

"Damn baby."

"What can I say you make me that happy. Why do you think I was trying so hard to make you forgive me? I love you sweetheart."

"I love you to Randy."

"Baby sit down," Randy paused until she sat down then he sat next to her. "Tiffany, I love you more than anything and I am so sorry I hurt you before but let it be told and let it be known that I will never ever harm a hair on your head. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. And I know you were probably thinking, I dont know if you still are, that I just asked you because your bearing my child but thats not it. And I hope you know that I asked you to marry me because I love you and will always love you."

Tiffany was in tears, the words Randy spoked touched her so much she didnt know what to do or say. She smiled and kissed Randy passionately. Randy picked up his pregnant fiance in arms and carried her upstairs. He layed her on the bed and kissed her so soft.

"Baby, i'll be gentle, I promise," Randy whispered to her.

"Okay."

Randy pulled her shirt over her head and gently kissed her breasts. Tiffany ran her fingers through Randy's short black hair. Randy wrapped his arms around Tiffany's back and rolled her on top of him. Tiffany ran her fingers lightly down his masculine chest causing him to shiver with goosebumps, Randy smiled. Tiffany bent her head down and kissed his lips trailing down his check to his waist line. Tiffany looked up into Randy's eyes.

"You dont have to continue honey," Randy said.

"Shhh," said Tiffany putting her index finger to her lips.

Tiffany pulled Randy's boxers off and flung them across the room. Randy's hard erection was aiming right at Tiffany like a gun ready to shoot. Tiffany kissed the tip of his erection causing it too stretch even more. She licked her lips then slowing put her mouth causing Randy to grab the pillows in enjoyment. Randy grabbed Tiffany and rolled her back on the bed. Randy licked on her nipples for a couple seconds before pulling her shorts and underwear off. Randy's fingers touched Tiffany smoothly only making her want more. Randy rubbed his hard erection against Tiffany causing her to moan. Tiffany kissed Randy then he entered her.

The next morning they woke up around 9am took a shower together and made love once more.

"Yeah you better get it all you can because once my mom gets here I dont think so Mr. Orton," Tiffany giggled as she washed his back.

Randy turned around and picked her up, "Oh yeah, mommy might want some too," Randy laughed.

Tiffany flicked his forehead.

"Ow," Randy said.

Tiffany kissed his forehead and he smiled and kissed her lips.

"Baby its almost ten thirty and the water is ice cold," Tiffany said.

"Yeah I can tell," Randy said touching Tiffany's hardened nipples.

They got out of the shower and got dressed. Around eleven fiften they left for the airport which was about twenty minutes away.

Once they arrived at the airport the plane had just landed and when Tiffany saw her mom she was estatic. She hadnt seen her mom in about 6 years. Her mom had just gotten divorced from a man whom she was married to for 10 years which was equally 10 years of abuse. Finally someone knocked some sense into her. Tiffany despised the man more than anyone could know. Tiffany ran up to her mom and her mom looked shocked as if she didnt recognize her.

"Damn girl, you are beautiful," Her mom said giving her a big hug. "Tall ass!"

"Dont hate cause your short," Tiffany said.

"Hey good things come in small packages."

Randy walked up and grabbed Tiffany's hand.

"Mom, this is Randy. Randy this is my mom, Carla."

"Hey Randy, call me mom, everyone else does," said Carla as she hugged Randy.

"He's a cute one," Carla whispered into her daughters ear.

Randy grabbed her bags and loaded them into the car.

"I'm starved. Fucking eating peanuts and drinking tomato juice for 4 hours aint shit! Whats good around here?" Carla asked.

"St. Louie has some banging pizza mom."

"As long as it had mushrooms im good."

They went to a little pizza place in the heart of St. Louis where Randy got to know Tiffany's mom really well.

"So mom you think i'll make a good son in law?" Randy asked with his famous smirk.

Carla couldnt help but laugh, "I think you'll make a great one!"

Tiffany just shook her head and laughed, "So I guess we got meeting the parents down?"

"What about your dad?"


	15. The Mall with Mom and Amy

_A/N: Sorry the chapter is so long but its very, um, detailed. READ AND REVIEW!!!_

Carla stayed quiet and ate her pizza, she figured this was her daughter's future husband so let her decide of when and what to tell him. Tiffany already knew what to tell him and when and when wasnt today or tomorrow.

"Baby, I really dont want to talk about it here," Tiffany told him.

"Why not?" Randy asked.

"Once my mom leaves in two days then me and you can sit down and have a real talk about this because there's a lot you need to know."

Carla just nodded. Soon after they took Carla for a tour around St. Louis.

"Its pretty nice out here," Carla said.

"Yeah it is, I've adjusted," Tiffany told her mom.

**HOURS LATER**

"Baby its going on 9 o'clock and my feet are killing me from all this walking, can we go home now?" Tiffany whined.

"Pregnant women, Ow!" Randy said as Tiffany punched his arm.

"She's a hard hitter, aint she?" Carla asked Randy.

"Yeah. Alright sweetheart lets go."

They walked back to the car with Tiffany practically dragging her feet. 5 minutes later she was knocked out in her seat.

"Nice car," said Carla.

"Yeah I did have a porshe but I traded it in and bought this when I heard about the baby. Its more a family car," said Randy about his Escalade.

They came to a stop sign and Randy looked over to see his fiance sleeping.

"She's so beautiful when she's sleeping," said Randy has he brushed his hand across her face.

Carla just smiled at the affection Randy showed towards her daughter. She knew that Tiffany wouldnt live the married life she had lived.

"Randy I trust you with my daughter. Your a real good man. I could leave right now knowing that she would be happy with you for the rest of her life."

"Thanks that means a lot to me, mom."

They pulled up to the house and Carla grabbed the few bags of stuff they had bought throughout town while Randy picked up Tiffany and carried her to the bedroom. He didnt want to wake her because he knows shes tired a lot. Once he laid her in bed and kissed her goodnight he went back downstairs and grabbed Carla's bags and showed her, her room.

"Did you want some coffee or something?" Randy asked.

"Got any tea?" Carla asked.

"Yeah."

Randy and Carla walked downstairs. Randy got her some iced tea and they talked for over 2 hours.

"Well I better get to bed, plus I want to check on Tiff and make sure she's okay," Randy said.

"Yeah i'm getting tired too," Carla said as she yawned.

"Good night."

"Night."

Randy walked into the room and Tiffany was sprawled out across the bed. He tried his best to move her without waking her. It didnt work. He layed down and she woke up. She turned on her side and looked at Randy.

"How did I get up here?"

"I carried you."

"You cant be carrying me much longer or your going to break your back."

"Please. I lift around 300lb men all the time. My little pregnant woman aint much to me."

Tiffany laughed and closed her eyes than opened them.

"Randy?"

"Yeah baby whats wrong?"

"I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart, now go to sleep."

"Okay."

Tiffany fell asleep then Randy watched her sleep for about 10 minutes before falling asleep his self.

**NEXT MORNING**

Tiffany was up at 7:03am making Pancakes, eggs, bacon, and scrapple with the kitchen radio on low so she wouldnt wake no one up yet. Randy was still asleep but the aroma of the food had awoken Carla. Carla threw her robe on and walked downstairs quietly and walked into the kitchen to see her daughter swaying to "Its Your Love" By: Tim McGraw. Carla just smiled.

"So what has that man done to you? My daughter never listened to country." Carla asked her daughter making her jump and drop the spatula.

Carla picked it up and rinsed it off.

"Mom I didnt mean to wake you."

"The food woke me hun, its not your fault. Here let me help you."

Carla was in the dining room setting the table while Tiffany continued cooking. Just then Randy came down the stairs in his sleep pants and a white tank top. Carla saw him and before she said anything Randy gave the shhh single, he was going to suprise Tiffany. And what else of a suprise, just then his favorite song came on, "I wanna make you cry," By: Jeff Bates. Tiffany had it real low so Carla went and turned it up after Randy quietly asking her to. Tiffany set her spatula down.

"Mom what are you doing? Randy is a--

Just then Randy interrupted by turning her around, putting his hands on her waist and singing to her,

"_How long has it been?_

_"How long have you held it in?_

_And how will you wait before you let somebody take your breath away...again?_

_I wanna be the one who turns you on_

_Makes love til the lonelys gone_

_Be the man you dreamed of all your life_

_I swear i'll make it last until_

_tears of joy come pouring from your eyes_

_I wanna make you cry_

_Tell me what to do_

_and i'll do what you want me to_

_Cause I believe that I have fallen hopelessly and helplessly...for you_

_I wanna be the one who turns you on_

_Makes love til the lonely's gone_

_Be the man you dreamed of all your life_

_I swear i'll make it last until_

_tears of joy come pouring from your eyes_

_I wanna make you cry_

_I wanna make you cry_

Randy saw the tears coming down Tiffany's face. Even Carla was crying. Randy wiped the tears from Tiffany's face.

"Good morning beautiful," Randy said as he smiled.

Tiffany pulled Randy in for a breath taking kiss.

"If I get that every time I sing to you then I'm doing this on a regular basis."

"Randy I have to say besides being helplessly romantic you have a beautiful voice," Carla cut in.

"Now you got me all teary eyed, go sit down with mom while I finish cooking," Tiffany told Randy.

"I'll help you babe."

"No your on break go sit."

"YES MAM!"

Randy sat down across from his soon to be mother in law. Tiffany turned the radio off.

"So what do you and Tiff have planned for today?" Randy asked.

"I dont know," Carla said.

"Were going shopping," Tiffany cut in from the kitchen.

"Well then I guess were going shopping," Carla said.

Just then Tiffany put Randy and her mom's plate in front of them and she sat down herself and they all ate a big breakfast.

"So are you ladies going to the mall?"

"Yea babe. Why do you want to go shopping with the ladies?"

"I think i'll stay here and clean up. If I went with you I would be stuck carrying all the bags."

The girls laughed.

"See, its the truth!"

"How late did you two stay up last night?" Tiff asked.

"Well after I put you to bed, about 2 hours. Probably around 11:30pm," Randy said.

"So, mom, how do you like it in St. Louis so far?" Asked Tiff.

"Its nice, and quiet."

Just then the phone rang. Tiffany picked it up.

"_Hello?" _

_"Hey girl whats up!"_

It was Amy.

_"Hey girl. Not much my mom is up."_

_"Hows the pregnant life treating ya?"_

_"Well Im not getting sick no more so I guess its fine."_

_"Uh huh."_

_"Whats that for?"_

_"Its buzzing all over that your a taken women."_

_"Yeah I guess thats what its called."_

_"Girl I cant believe your engaged! But you deserve each other after all you been through. Now I wont be the only one married."_

_"Yeah seriously."_

_"So what are you doing today?"_

_"Going shopping with my mom. Girls day out, know what I mean?"_

"And exactly what is that supposed to mean?" Randy shouted in the background.

"It means your stuck at home!"

_"Anyways."_

_"Yeah. That sounds like fun."_

_"Well did you want to go?"_

_"Sure. Did Randy want Keith to come over?"_

_"I'll ask him. _(Talking to Randy) Babe! Did you want to chill with Keith today?"

"Yeah tell his punk ass to come over."

_"That would be a yes. Thank god they put their differences behind them."_

_"Yeah seriously. What time you leaving?"_

_"As soon as me and mom shower and all."_

_"Okay well I'ma hop in the shower then we'll be over."_

_"Okay girl. Cant wait to see ya."_

_"Yeah me too."_

_"Bye."_

_"Bye."_

"Mom, you get to meet my best friend Amy," Tiffany said to her mom as she hung up the phone.

"Amy huh?" Carla said.

"You ever watch wrestling?"

Randy was in the kitchen cleaning up.

"I did when you were on there."

"She's Lita."

"Oh, okay."

Just then the phone rang again.

"Jesus!"

Tiffany answered it.

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey sexy! How's my baby doing? You still wearing my ring?"_

_"John, get over yourself," Tiffany couldnt help but laugh._

_"Is my man's there?"_

_"Yea. Hold on. _Babe, its John."

Randy grabbed the phone and gave Tiffany a peck on the lips.

"Mom go ahead and take a shower. I'll wait."

_"Yeah man? I'm chillen the girls are going to the mall."_

_"Girls?"_

_"Tiff's mom is down. She leaves tomorrow morning."_

_"What are you going to be all by your lonesome?"_

_"No, Keith is coming through. Why dont you come through?"_

_"Cant."_

_"You cant? Why, what are you getting into?"_

_"I got shit to do man."_

_"Errands, huh? That sucks."_

_"Yeah but hey I gotta get in the shower. Your girl is waiting for me."_

_"Ha! You got jokes. Kinda hard for that when she's right here kissing on MY neck."_

_"You sure thats her?"_

_"Positive. Talk to you later man."_

_"One love."_

Randy hung up the phone.

"John has jokes," Randy said.

"Why?"

"He said you were waiting for him in the shower, I said yeah right my baby is right here with me!" Randy said as he wrapped his arms around his fiance and kissed her.

"Get a room," Carla said as she walked down the stairs.

"Look at Ms. Carla," Randy said smiling.

"Dont give your hopes up son, I dont do that Jerry Springer shit."

All three of them started laughing.

"Well i'll be back in a few," Tiffany said going to the bathroom to take a bath.

As soon as Tiffany was in the bathroom Randy was standing around looking stupid.

"Hun, you two are grown, if you wanna take a bath with my daughter its okay," Carla told Randy.

"We didnt want to show you any disrespect."

Carla iniciated for him to go. He went upstairs to the bathroom.

**JOHN'S HOUSE**

Once John hung up with Randy, Lisa called his cell. He hadnt spoked to her for a couple weeks. John really wasnt ready to speak to her. He hadnt spoke to her since he came back from the hospital with Tiffany.

_"Hello."_

_"John?"_

_"Who else would answer my cell?"_

_"Its Lisa."_

_"I know."_

_"How are you?"_

_"Okay. I'm on break. You?"_

_"Same. I've been waiting for you to call?"_

_"You have?"_

_"Yeah. The last time I saw you we were together."_

_"Lisa I dont want to hurt you. Seriously, i'm not like that."_

_"Whats wrong?"_

_"I want to be with you ma. But I cant right now."_

_"Its Tiffany aint it?"   
__"How'd you know?"_

_"You try to put on a front for Randy and her but I can see the fire in your eyes for her and the hurt when you see her with Randy. But i'll give you your time, I just wont wait forever."_

_"Thanks for understanding babe."_

_"Its okay John. I'm not done yet."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Randy and plus she's pregnant by him."_

_"You think I dont know this. I cant help the way I feel. I know I told Randy I wanted nothing else with Tiffany but I was blinded. There's something about her, something that makes me want her, makes me love her. I know I'm not supposed to but I cant help it. I know she's the fiance of my best friend. I cant help myself theres something that made me fall for her and now I have fallen hard."_

_"Well good luck John."_

**BACK AT RANDY'S**

Tiffany had started the water for the bath jacuzzi. She stripped down and climbed in. About 5 minutes in she turned the water off and hit the jets. She closed her eyes.

"Oh that feels so damn good."

"Not better than me though," Randy said walking in and locking the door.

"What are you doing in here?" Tiffany said opening her eyes.

"Well, the last time I checked, you were my fiance and this was my house."

"Alright smart ass."

"I'm just going to sit in here and make sure your okay."

Tiffany nodded and closed her eyes and tilted her head back. Just then Randy took his shirt off and walked over to Tiffany. He started massaging her shoulders, Tiffany was enjoying it. Then he grabbed the sponge with soap and started 'washing' her neck and worked his way down to her breasts. Tiffany stopped him.

"Baby my mom."

"Sweetheart, I had no intention on coming up. Sure I wanted to but I wasnt going to until your mom told me to."

Tiffany laughed, "In that case, continue."

Randy continued washing her breasts with one hand and pulled his pants off with the other. Randy dropped the sponge on purpose and acted like he was going to get it but put his fingers inside her instead.

"Thats not the sponge."

Randy smiled and continued rubbing her. Just then Tiffany pulled Randy into the tub.

"Now what are _you _doing?" Randy said.

"Shut up, you know you wanted to come in. I just iniciated it."

Randy pulled his self up to her and kissed her. He then whispered "_I love you_" in her ear and kissed on her neck. Tiffany grabbed Randy's hair. He liked it when she did that. Randy started sucking on her ear. That was Tiffany's spot. He then grabbed her arms and pinned her against the tub. She giggled.

"Oh so you like it a little rough, huh?" Randy said with his remarkable smirk.

Tiffany nodded. Randy grabbed her breasts and squeezed them just a little. He then started sucking on her nipples ending with a little nibble. Tiffany moaned in enjoyment. Randy smiled. He loved it when he pleased his woman. She didnt have to do anything, his pleasure was based on him pleasing her. Tiffany grabbed him by his hair and pulled him in for a kiss then biting his bottom lip. Randy smiled. He liked that. Just then Randy grabbed her legs and pulled her close and inserted his hard erection into her. Once they finished, Randy still inside, layed against her softly.

"I'm not squishing the baby am I?" Randy asked concernly.

"No boo."

Randy got out of the tub and walked into the shower, Tiffany followed.

"Your going to shower with me babe?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, if thats okay?"

"Of course."

Randy turned the water on and let his woman in first. As soon as she went in Randy went down on one knee.

"Baby were already engaged," Tiffany said.

Randy just laughed and shook his head in amusement. Then he kissed her stomach and stood back up.

"I love you baby," Tiffany said.

"I know. I love you too," Randy said as he kissed her.

They finished their shower and went to their room and got dressed. Once Tiffany made her way downstairs Amy and Keith were sitting in the dining room sipping on coffee and talking to Carla who was drinking tea, of course.

"Its about damn time girl!" Amy said as she ran up to her best friend and gave her a hug.

"Sorry I was, uh, taking a bath."

"Yeah, sure, you aint fooling no one. I know you didnt wake up pregnant," Amy said making Carla and Keith laugh and Tiffany smile.

"See."

"Alright enough drama and bullshit we gonna go or what?" Tiffany said.

"Yeah what we pushing?" Carla said.

Randy walked down.

"The escalade of course."

"You taking my whip?" Randy said.

"Yep," Tiffany said as she kissed him.

She grabbed the keys off the key rack, kissed Randy goodbye as did Amy. Carla kissed Randy and Keith on the cheek.

"See ya sweeties," Carla said.

"See ya Aunt Carla," said Keith.

"See ya ma."

They got in the car, Carla in the front.

"Oh so you get both and we get one a peice," said Amy talking about the guys.

"Hey what can I say?"

They laughed.

"Can we get some real music in this peice," Carla said as she hit the stereo on, "Oh this is my shit."

'Let me Love you' By: Mario came on and everyone started singing for a little while until they got to the mall. They got out. Tiffany was looking good. She had on a pink Roca Wear suit with baby blue knitting with white, low top air force ones with the pink check, and a pink beanie on that said baby in baby blue letters. Amy was wearing baby blue TRIPP pants with a long sleeve black shirt that came above her belly button. She had her hair in a pony tail. Carla had on a pair of white jeans with black nikes and a long sleeve black shirt with a collar and cuffs. They all looked cute.

"So you never told me, how did you and Randy meet?" Carla asked her daughter.

_FLASHBACK_

_"And our final two diva search contestants," the Coach said into the mic,"Samantha and the lovely Tiffany from the small state of Delaware."_

_Once Randy saw Tiffany from the TV in the locker room he was struck, love struck._

_"I got to find way to get to her," Randy said then remembering what Vince said._

_"No male superstars are allowed to associate with the Diva search contestants."_

_"I think i'm going to go for a walk," Randy told ._

_Dave knew what Randy was going to do._

_"Randy your going to end up getting fired," Dave said knowing exactly what Randy had up his sleeve._

_"For going to the catery?"_

_"No. For R, K, and Oing another female," said Dave laughing._

_"I dont know what your talking about. I'm going to get something to eat."_

_"Oh your going for goodies alright."_

_"You coming?" _

_"No i'm good. I'm a married man. She would kill me."_

_"Suit yourself."_

_"Plus I love her. You wouldnt know what that means."_

_Randy left to the hall where he saw John. He kept walking._

_"Yo cuz!" John yelled._

_Randy turned around._

_"Whats up?"_

_"Tiffany won."_

_"Thats cool."_

_"Where you going?"_

_"Catery," Randy said in a sarcastic tone._

_"Yeah right!"_

_Randy walked off and saw Tiffany standing against the wall talking to Amy. He approached her._

_"Hey, I'm Randy," He said with his hand out._

_"Tiffany," Tiffany said shaking it._

_"How are you?"_

_"Good."_

_"Congratulations."_

_"Thanks."_

_"Look I'm not normally this straight forward but I just had to speak to you."_

_"Randy you know damn well you'll get suspended for talking to her," Amy butted in._

_Randy had this little smirk on his face. Tiffany wasnt interested in Randy due to past experiences. _

_"Hey, the diva contest is over as of now aint it? So that means I'm not associating with a diva search contestant because she won which means she's no longer a contestant."_

_Tiffany felt flattered but wasnt being fooled._

_"Look, hun, you aint foolin no one here. I'm pretty sure you think your a little playboy and you do this all the time."_

_Randy was taken aback. No woman has ever said that to him. Amy couldnt help but laugh. _

_"Trust me, i'll have you pouring your heart to me girl."_

_"Please! (paused) lets go Ames."_

_The girls walked away laughing._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Damn, and you've been with him ever since," Carla asked.

"No, I--

"No she met the man of her dreams after Randy," John butted in hugging Tiffany. "Hey girl."

Carla just looked at John and thought, "_DAMN HE IS FINE!"_

"John, this is my mom," Tiffany said introducing her mom to John.

"Well I see where Tiff gets her good looks from," John said to Carla.

"If thats so, I would love to meet your father."

"MOM!" Tiffany exclaimed.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Nice to meet you John."

"So what are you ladies up to?"

"Shopping," Amy said.

"How's the little one doing?" John said rubbing Tiffany's stomach. "And how are you doing?" He said kissing her on the cheek.

Tiffany blushed. Right then and there Carla knew something was up.

"Were both fine."

"Shit we've been at the mall for over an hour, I'm starving. Anyone else hungry?" Amy said.

"I am," said Carla.

"You two go ahead, I'm going to go into Foot Locker. I'll catch up," Tiffany told her mom and best friend.

"Yeah me too," John said.

Carla and Amy both knew there was something fishy here but not on Tiffany's part, on John's. They walked over to the chinese place and got some food then sat down as John and Tiffany walked into foot locker.

"Amy, hun, dont you get the feeling that somethings going on?" Carla asked.

"Between Tiff and John?" Amy answered.

Carla nodded.

"Well nothings going on."

"You sure?"

"Because something already has went on."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Tiff and Randy broke up for a few months because Randy got drunk and really fucked up. Keith got so pissed he put Randy in the hospital but I think it hurt Randy more than it hurt Tiffany but then Tiffany and John started getting real close. One thing lead to another and they ended up doing more than iniciated."

"They slept together."

"Yeah but Tiffany regretted it."

"As for John?"

"As for John, he's in love with her. He said he isnt anymore because of Randy and the baby but you can still see it in his eyes."

"Ooh if Randy finds out he'll kill him."

"You should've seen Randy when he did find out."

They both laughed and ate their lunch.

"So how's life with Mr. Orton?" John asked.

"Its good I guess," Tiffany said looking at the shoes.

"I miss you."

"I miss hanging with you too."

John shook his head and put the shoe down.

"No, I dont miss hanging out with you. I miss seeing you, I miss being there for you, I miss kissing you, and I miss loving you."

Tiffany was taken aback by these words. She thought John was over her.

"John we cant."

"I know. But I cant get over you. Your like a curse. Theres just something about you and it drives me crazy."

Tiffany dropped one of the shoes off the shelf and when she went to pick it up so did John and they bumped heads. John kissed her head.

"You okay ma?" John asked looking in her eyes.

"Yea," she replied.

Just then John kissed her. Carla and Amy were walking into footlocker and saw it. Carla cleared her throat. Tiffany grabbed John by the arm and dragged him outside of the store.

"Look John, I cant do this with you. I love Randy and I always will. I want to be with him and only him. I am not a cheater. So I wont tell Randy as long as this never happens again."

"I cant promise that it will never happen again."

"Well I can because I will stop it. I am having a child by my fiance and your best friend, Randy Keith Orton. Now either stop this or I will keep my distance from you until you are over it. I am not trying to be mean but you are a good friend but you cant keep doing this."

"I cant help it."

"Goodbye John."

She walked into Footlocker and grabbed her mom and Amy and they left the mall. They got to the car. Tiffany started crying.

"Ames can you drive?" Tiff asked.

"Sure hun."

"Sweetheart whats wrong?" Carla asked.

"I'm never going to get married."

"Why you say that? Randy loves you very much."

"Well, mom, everytime we get close something always gets in the way or tries. It was Gail and John last time. This time its John. And I cant even tell Randy."

"Why not he deserves to know."

"He'll kill John and I dont need that right now."

"I bet the second you walk in that door Randy is going to come straight to you. He loves you. You dont need to tell him."

Tiffany smiled as they pulled up. Amy and Carla grabbed the bags as Tiffany walked in behind them.

"Wheres my baby?" Randy asked.

"Right here."

Randy picked her up and gave her a big kiss.   
"I missed you boo," he said sweetly to her.

Tiffany smiled and gave him a big kiss. Randy set her down.


	16. Randy's Comfort

_A/N: I just wanna thank all the peeps for the reviews. Special thanks to RKOWordlife16, thank you for being so devoted and addicted to the story. Keep reviewing._

Tiffany tried her hardest to fall asleep but for some reason she just couldnt. She kept tossing and turning all night. Randy slept right through it. Someone could break in the house and kidnap her and he'd still be asleep. All she kept on thinking and dreaming about was John kissing her and whether or not she should tell Randy. Pregnant women were supposed to sleep alot. How Tiffany wished right now that she was one of them. Tiffany couldnt take anymore, she looked at the alarm clock and it read 2:15am, she woke Randy up.

"Randy," Tiffany said shaking him.

No movement.

"Baby," Tiffany said hitting his chest softly.

No movement.

"RANDALL KEITH ORTON!"

"Huh? What? What happened? Is everything okay?" Randy freaked out once he woke up.

"Everything's fine. Babe, we need to talk."

"Its only 2:20 in the morning cant it wait?" Randy said looking at the clock.

"No. I cant sleep."

"Baby what is it?" Randy said placing one hand on hers and the other brushing her face.

"Something happened when I went to the mall with mom and Amy."

Randy looked confused.

"John was there," Tiffany said.

"He ditched me to go to the mall."

"What do you mean?"

"Well he called and I told him you girls were at the mall and asked if he wanted to come over and he said he had errands to do."

"He ditched you to go to the mall so he could see me."

"No he didnt."

"Yes he did. He's still in love with me Randy and you dont even see it."

"No he's not. He told me himself that he wouldnt bother you anymore so I know he doesnt care for you like that anymore. Why would he lie to me?"

"Your so stupid Randy! If he's not then why did he fucking kiss me in Foot Locker?!" Tiffany was outraged.

Randy was speechless until the anger hit in.

"HE DID WHAT!"

Randy was in the process of getting a shirt and going to John's to confront him when Tiffany grabbed his arm.

"Baby please dont go," Tiffany said with tears in her eyes.

Randy looked in her eyes and saw the sparkle that made him love her so much and sat down.

"Are you mad at me?" Tiff asked.

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because he kissed me."

"So you didnt kiss him back, did you?"

"No. I told him I loved you and only you."

Randy smiled.

"Baby I know we had our screw ups in the past but from now on I'm all yours," Tiffany said.

Randy kissed her lips and she smiled.

"Babe, go to sleep. We have to get up at 6am so your mom can catch her flight by 8am."

Tiffany fell asleep on Randy's chest. Randy smiled, kissed her head and fell asleep himself. They woke up at 6am the next morning. Carla was already packed and ready to leave. Tiffany jumped in the shower once Randy got out and they both met Carla downstairs.

"Mom, I really wish you could stay longer," Randy told his soon-to-be mother in law.

"Yeah me too but I have to work for a living."

"Well dont be a stranger now. Your welcomed whenever you like. Our home is yours," Randy smiled.

"Your such a sweetheart. My daughter is so lucky to have found you and to have you in her life," Carla said as she gave Randy a big hug.

"Thats where you got it wrong." Randy paused leaving Carla looking confused. "I'm the lucky one."

"So you two are getting along so great when's the wedding?" Tiffany joked as she walked out of the kitchen with some hot beverages for her mother and fiance.

They treasured the moment for a little bit then hit the road. Once they arrived at the airport, Carla's flight was called soon after.

"Mom, I just hope it wont be forever until I see you again," Tiffany said as a single tear drop fell down her right cheek.

"It wont. I promise. Just make sure you call me and tell me when the wedding is and when the baby will be born. I wanna be there."

"We will. Dont worry about that," Randy said.

They exchanged their goodbyes then Carla boarded her flight. Randy and Tiffany walked back to their car in silence with their hands intertwined with one another. Once they got home Randy was in the kitchen cleaning up and Tiffany was laying on the couch watching television. When Randy walked into the family room he saw his sleepy beauty fast asleep on the couch. He brushed the hair off her face and kissed her temple waking her up.

"Are you hungry beautiful?"

Tiffany shook her head and closed her eyes to fall back asleep until Randy paused her from that.

"Dont you want to go upstairs and sleep in the bed?" Randy asked.

"No I am just fine and dandy. I'm comfortable."

"If you insist."

Randy continued to clean the house but didnt have much to do since Tiffany always kept the place neat and tidy.

_"He doesn't fucking want you! Your nothing! Your ugly! No one will ever want you!" The man said._

_"He does want me! He wants to marry me and I am having his child!" Tiffany yelled back._

_"No the fuck your not!" said the man as he pushed Tiffany down the stairs of her home._

_About 10 seconds later, the was blood dripping down her leg. The man ran out of the house. Tiffany got rushed to the hospital. _

_"Mam, I am so terribly sorry to inform you this," Dr. Vista told her._

_"No, please, no," Tiffany said starting to cry._

_"I'm sorry but you've had a miscarriage."_

_"NO!"_

"No, No, No," Tiffany said before Randy came and woke her up.

"Baby! Wake up!" Randy said shaking Tiffany to wake her up.

Tiffany woke up crying with tears in her eyes.

"It was just a bad dream sweetheart," Randy told her.

"It seemed so real."

"But its not. What happened in your dream?" Randy asked as he sat down laying Tiffany's head in his lap.

"He told me I was ugly, that you didnt want me. Then I told him I was carrying your child and he pushed me down the stairs."

"Who?"

"I had a miscarriage."

"Who? Who did it?"

"My mom's ex-husband, my step dad."

"Why would he do something like that?"

"Because he's an asshole. I hate him with every inch of hatred in me."

Randy just looked at her confused.

"Randy, there's so much you dont know."

"How come your mom isnt with your father?"

"Randy not everyone has a mother and a father. And I am one of those people."

Tiffany knew this talk was coming. Randy was open ears.

"I guess I better get this done and over with. I wanted to be alone with you when I told you this. I never told any man this before. The only people who know is my family."

"I'm all ears baby," Randy said as he kissed her on the forehead.

Tiffany really didnt know where to start. She just looked at Randy then at the floor. No one knew this but family, not even her best friend, Amy.

"Whats wrong baby?" Randy asked.

"Its just hard."

"You dont have to tell me."

"Yes I do. If were going to get married, you need to know my life and what i've been put through."

_'Put through' _is all Randy was thinking. _'What does she mean put through? I really wanna know, but if she doesnt tell me its okay. I'll give her time.'_

Tiffany took a deep breath then started.

"It all started before I was even born. You said you want to know why you havent met my dad?"

"Yes sweetheart," Randy said, afraid of where this was going to. "Lets go talk in the bedroom."

He knew it wasnt going to be a good story. He laid Tiffany down on the bed, her head in his lap as he sat against the headboard of the bed.

"Well when my mom was 16 she started dating a 21 year old, my dad. He was in the army. Well everything was great, but once my mom got pregnant and he found out he told her to get an abortion but my mom wouldnt do it so he put a knife to her stomach. She left him of course. When she was going in labor my uncles and grandfather went looking for him but didnt find him. That was the last they had ever heard of him. Therefore, I have no dad."

Randy ran his fingers through Tiffany's dark blonde hair brushing her face.

"Another dead beat dad. I mean if your going to have sex you need to understand what could happen and the consequences. Thats why theres so many children without fathers and in foster homes and put up for adoption or abortion," Randy paused. "But that wont be happening to our child," Randy finished, rubbing Tiffany's stomach.

Tiffany tried to force a smile but it just wasnt happening.

"See babe, was that so hard?" Randy asked.

Just then Tiffany gave him a look that meant it wasn't the end of it.

"Baby thats just the beginning," Tiffany told her fiance.

Randy's small smile faded from her words, knowing he was about to hear something he just didnt want to.

"It all started when I was 10 or 11, my mom was with this guy she had been with since I was two. And everynight after he got off work he would come into my room and sexually touch me and try to have sex with me but I always said no so after a lot of no's he stopped coming. I was glad. Soon after they broke up and my mom met someone new. I thought things were going to be good. The first day I met him, he gave me money and was so nice. While my mom was at work he would sit and play video games with me and my brother. One day while me and my brother were at school my mom and him got married at the courthouse. After awhile we moved to Miami and it was beautiful. We then moved into this apartment and we lived with other co-workers of his so me, my brother, him, and my mom all slept in one room, then one night while I was still awake, my mom and brother were asleep and he stretched his leg out and touched my private part and I didnt know what to do or how to react so I just let him. I was only 12. From then on he kept touching me sexually. Everytime my mom would leave he would do it. I was so scared of him."

"Baby thats just gross. Why didnt you say anything to anyone?" Randy said.

"He said that if I told anyone he would deny and that my mom wouldnt believe me. He also said he would give me the worst ass whipping of my life."

Randy pulled Tiffany even closer to him. Randy thought that was all but it wasnt.

"Then when I wa---

"There's more?" Randy asked.

"When I was 14, it was my birthday, we lived in Texas. My grandma had boughten me a pair of rollerblades and sent them to me. So I was out skating and a few of my friends were going to a friends house to watch a movie and I told my mom where I was and she said it was okay. But when I came home, my birthday cake was in the trash. I walked in the kitchen and asked why and he said I shouldve been home when I was told to. I was only 10 minutes late. Then he grabbed me and threw me against the wall and starting punching me like I was a man and kicking me while I was on the ground. I thought he was going to kill me. Just then I thought it was over he picked me upside down and threw me in the trash can. What a birthday!"

Tiffany was in tears and so was Randy.

"Where was your mom?" Randy asked wiping his tears.

"She was on the couch watching TV."

"What! Why the fuck didnt she do anything?"

"She was petrified of the man. So many times she put a knife to her threatening to kill herself. Not even a month later I was home alone with him and I had just gotten out of the shower and there was this big dirt hill outside of the house and he picked me up and threw me in it then told me to get in the shower. He thought it was funny. After I got out of the shower he told me to come into his room so I went and sat down and he was like what would you do if I raped you? I was so scared and he knew it. He slammed me on the bed and tied me up. I was spread eagle on the bed when my brother walked in and saw me. He speared him and starting kicking the shit out of him. He said if he layed another hand on me he would kill him. It didnt work. He still continued after that day. I could sit here all day and tell you things he's done to me but I cant."

"Baby, no one will ever harm a hair on your head because I wont let him. You are my queen and thats how you will be treated. I wont let no one hurt you like that again. I love you and always will until the day I die. YourMY future wife."

"I love you Randy."

Tiffany ended up crying herself to sleep on Randy's chest. He had a great of comforting her that no one else could. Randy carried her to the room and layed next to her, kissed her cheek then falling asleep himself.

_A/N: I am extremely sorry for the lack of updating. I just moved and I dont have a computer there yet. I am visiting back right now so I going to finish the story while im here. Then ill try to get to the other story ASAP. Again, if I lost any readers, I am sorry._


	17. Keith's Birthday

Christmas was a week or so away and Tiffany was over 7 months pregnant now. Randy could remember the happiest day, 3 months ago when he found out he was having a baby boy. They decided on the name Andrew Randall Orton. The doctor said the due date was February 2 but to expect it sooner because how big he was getting.

Tiffany woke up around 10 o'clock and Randy wasnt in bed. She walked downstairs and Randy was on the phone.

"_Yeah..No Ames, she's still sleeping....Yeah just like the dead...I'll tell her you called...yeah we'll be there..Alrighty then...make sure you tell Keith hello for me...talk to you later...yeah, you too...see ya...bye," _Randy said as he hung up with Amy.

"Just like the dead, huh?" Tiffany said making Randy almost jump out of his skin.

"You scared me sweetheart," Randy said.

"I see that. So what did Amy want?"

"Make sure we were still coming over tomorrow to celebrate Keith's birthday."

"Oh yeah thats right. You told her we were coming right?"

"Sure did. How'd you sleep?"

"It was alright.I'm going to go upstairs and wrap his gift."

"I already did."

Tiffany smiled. Randy was doing everything in his power for her when he could. He didnt want anything bad happening to her or little Andrew.

They had bought Keith a crystal moose the size of a small dog. He would love it. It cost a pretty penny too. Keith had a fetish for mooses so he was sure to love it.

Randy was sitting comfortably in his long chair watching TV.

"Baby I want to talk to you about something. Come sit with me," Randy said.

Tiffany sat in between Randy's legs.

"What is it babe? Something wrong?" Tiffany asked.

"Wrong? No, everything is perfect. I love you so much. I cant put this off much longer though," Randy said, wrapping his arms around her.

"What are you talking about?"

"I think we should set a date. What do you think?"

"For the wedding?"

"Yea."

"Okay. What date did you have in mind?"

"Middle of May? Give you some time after the baby is born."

"Like May 15th?"

"Yeah."

"Sounds good to me."

Tiffany was so happy she passionately kissed Randy. She was starting to think they would never set a date.

Randy loved being at home even though it wasnt much anymore. Vince had given Randy a longer Christmas vacation due to the hard work he had been putting in, December 15th to Janurary 10. Tiffany missed Randy so much when he was on the road. She was invited to go on the road but politely declined Vince's offer, she didnt want anything happening with the pregnancy.

The next day they made their way over to Keith and Amy's house. It was just the four of them, well five if you included Sparticus, their Doberman pup. Keith let them in trying to stop Sparticus from having a fit. For some odd reason he loved Tiffany.

"Sparticus, DOWN! No jumping!" Keith said as he held him by the collar.

"Come on in guys," yelled Amy from the kitchen.

"Were in the process," Tiffany yelled back.

Randy set Keith's gift down and walked into the living room with Keith as Tiffany walked into the kitchen to see Amy. It was kinda odd at first, seeing Amy kick ass on television as hardcore Lita and then being a housewife outside of work.

"Need a hand?" Tiffany asked.

"Hey girl. No, I'm done. Just cleaning up."

"You sure?"

"Of course. By the way, did Randy tell you I called yesterday?"

"Yeah, we had a lot of stuff to settle yesterday. Sorry I didnt return your call."

"Its cool."

"We picked a date."

"NO SHIT! When?"

"May 15th."

"Congrats. He's giving you time to relax with the little one, I see?"  
"Yeah."

A couple of hours later they had just finished eating and were getting ready to celebrate with gifts. Keith had already gotten Amy's.

"Dont worry babe, you have another one tonight," said Amy receiving all smiles from Keith.

"Oh my god, I dont need visuals, COME ON!" Randy said.

Everyone laughed as Randy handed the gift to Keith.

"I hope you like it," Tiffany said.

Keith opened it and almost had a heart attack.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! I LOVE IT!" He gave Tiffany a big hug (not too big) and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey hey hey. Dont be getting too touchy feely son. Thats my fiance there," Randy said joking.

"Oh yes big boy. She's just so sexy. You know how I like keeping things in the family," Keith said playing around.

Everyone laughed. A few hours later, it was getting dark out so Randy and Tiffany were getting ready to leave. Amy was upstairs. As Keith was walking them to the door he grabbed a note off the pedalstal:

_Keith,_

_Meet me upstairs if you want some GOOD birthday pie_

_Your Loving Wife,_

_Amy_

"I think we best be going. Here babe, start the car up and ill be right behind you," Randy said as he handed Tiffany the keys.

Tiffany walked outside and swore she heard footsteps but ignored them and kept walking. Just then she heard a voice behind her and turned around.

"Well, well, well, if it isnt the bitch who stole my man."

It was Jackie. And those words pissed Tiffany off. She hadnt been pissed for a long time.

"Your man? If he's YOUR man then why does he sleep next to me and just why is this ring on MY finger FROM HIM?" Tiffany said flashing her ring.

"You bitch! Your going to pay!"

"Bitch kiss my ass!"

Randy was walking out when he heard to voices, one he recognized as Tiffany's so he kept walking and saw Jackie push Tiffany. She instantly fell right to the ground, even though Randy tried so hard to catch her but the concrete broke her fall instead. Randy tried to help her up and about 5 minutes later, Keith and Amy half naked ran out.

"What the hell--Oh My God!" said Amy as she saw blood beneath Tiffany's body.

Randy looked down and his heart landed at his ankles. Tiffany was bleeding. Randy picked her up and placed her in his backseat and rushed her to the hospital. Amy and Keith said they would be there shortly due to the fact they had less then presentable clothing on. Amy and Keith were there 15 minutes after they arrived. Randy was waiting in the waiting room for 2 hours, before the doctor came out.

"Mr. Orton I presume?" Dr. Deldeo asked.

"Yes?"

"Would you step aside with me?"

"Sure."

It was clear Randy had been crying. Amy and Keith tried their best to comfort him but it wasnt working. They both knew it would kill him if anything happened to Tiffany or the baby.

"Is she going to be alright?" Randy asked the doctor.

The doctor just looked Randy in the eyes then shook his head.

_A/N: I know, I know, you hate cliffhangers but I just had to. R&R Pleez!!_


	18. Revenge

_A/N: Attention, this will be my last chapter until further notice. I tried to finish it but couldnt. Sorry. Thanks for reading. R&R._

Randy felt tears well up in his eyes.

"Sir your wife will be going into surgery shortly, do you want to see her?"

"Surgery?" Randy asked. He liked the sounding of 'wife'.

"It seems when she fell, she fell onto some type of glass that went into her right side."

"The baby?"

"The baby is fine. A few inches closer and she wouldve lost it though."

Randy let out a sigh of relief as the doctor walked him to Tiffany's room. Once Randy entered, she was asleep. He sat next to her bed and held her hand, waking her up. Once she saw Randy she smiled. Randy could see in her face that she was in pain.

"How are you doing sweetheart?" Randy asked.

"I'm okay now. I was so broken up at first because I thought we lost the baby. It was so close."

"I know baby, the doctor told me. I thought something happened to you. Baby I cant live without you. If something wouldve happened to you and you not being with me anymore, I think I would go insane and hurt myself."

"Dont say that," Tiffany said touching his face.

"Are you in a lot of pain?"

"Somewhat. Seems that the cut is pretty deep. They gotta go inside and stitch me up and make sure no major organs were damaged."

"I hope not, I want you home with me, where you belong."

"It seems if it was any deeper, other than losing the baby, I would've bled to death."

Randy kissed her lips.

"Baby do you want to see Amy or Keith? Their in the waiting room."

"Yes. I need to talk to Amy, alone please."

"Okay, I'll go get her," Randy said kissing her one last time and walking out to get Amy.

Randy walked in the waiting room to see Keith trying to comfort Amy.

"Ames," Randy called out for her.

She looked right up. Amy and Tiffany were like sisters. Amy wouldnt know what to do if Tiffany wasnt here.

"Yeah?" She said walking over.

"Tiff wants to see you before surgery."

"Surgery? SURGERY! What did that bitch do?" Amy asked.

Randy carefully explained to Amy then Keith what happened. Amy was furious. Randy showed her the room. Amy walked in and tears fell down once she saw her best friend in the hospital bed. Amy sat next to her.

"Dont cry Ames, I'll be okay," Tiffany told her.

"I know but you look so helpless."

"I know, but your not."

Amy looked at her than she understood what she meant. Amy was going to show that bitch what sisterhood was all about. Amy kissed her on her forehead and was going to leave the room until Tiffany spoke.  
"I love you Ames."

"I love you too Tiff."

Soon after that she went into surgery. She got out about 3 1/2 hours later. The doctor pushed her out in a wheelchair. Randy smiled when he saw her. Amy and Tiffany looked eye to eye and nodded. Keith noticed it.

"What was that for?" Keith whispered.

"Nothing. Girl stuff," Amy said.

"What are you two up to?"

"Nothing, Keith!"

Randy turned his head to see what was going on.

"Your my fucking wife."

"No shit sherlock. Just dont worry about it. Me and Tiff have an understanding. Its just girl talk. Nothings going to happen to either one of us so just calm down."

Keith gave up and Randy laughed at them two arguing. The doctor iniciated for Randy to come over.

"Keep her off her feet for a few days until she feels better. Here's some pain killers to help her out."

"Thanks doc. I owe you my life."

"Its no big deal. She's a strong woman."

"I know," Randy said as he smiled at Tiffany.

Randy put Tiffany in the car as Keith and Amy went home. Tiffany fell asleep.

"_Boy is this going to be some Christmas break," Randy thought to himself._

Once they arrived, Randy carried her inside and put her to bed. It was after 4am so Randy decided to go to sleep as well. Randy woke up at 11am. Tiffany was already awake.

"Hey sleepy head," Tiffany said.

"Goodmorning beautiful."

"I was wondering if you could give me a hand."

Randy helped her downstairs and into her wheelchair. She grabbed the phone and went outback on the enclosed patio.

_"Ames?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"All set?"_

_"Yeah. I'm all set for tonite."_

_"You sure about this?"_

_"Yeah, no one, I mean, No one fucks with my family and expects to walk away dirt free."_

_"You remember where she'll be?"_

_"Yeah every friday night she's at Jocko's."_

Jocko's was a very busy night club that Jackie hung out at every Friday night.

_"Now she might have some associates with her."_

_"I'll get her alone, trust me."_

_"Okay."_

At that they hung up with one another.

Later on that night, Keith had fallen asleep quite early because he got absolutely nosleep the night before. So around 10 o'clock Amy made her way to Jocko's. She was waiting outback in her car. No sign of Jackie anywhere.

"Damn its hot in here, I'm going to go outside and get some air as well as a smoke, I'll be back," Jackie told her date.

Just then Amy saw her. She had just lit up a cigarette.

"Dont she know those things can kill you?" Amy said to herself.

She turned her car off and walked up to Jackie from behind and pushed her on the ground. Amy was in all black with a ski mask so Jackie couldnt identify her. Jackie was scared once she was on the ground. Amy started kicking Jackie in the ribs, hard, not stopping.

"Stop! Please! No! I'm sorry! What did I do?!" Jackie pleaded but Amy wasnt hearing it.

Just then she picked her up and slammed her onto a nearby car, punching her uncontrollably in her face. Jackie didnt look like Jackie anymore. Amy then slammed her back on the ground and soccer kicked her right in the face.

"I guess you'll think twice before pushing my family around," Amy said in deep voice even though Jackie was knocked out.

Amy jumped in her car, took the mask off and went home.

Tiffany was at home watching the news when she saw it.

'_Outside of Jocko's nightclub, WWE superstar, Jackie Gayda was beaten by an unknown source. She is now being rushed to the hospital. She has three broken ribs, a broken jaw, and a slip disc in her back. Gayda says she has no idea who has done this to her. She described the person wearing all black with a black ski mask. If anyone has any details in reference to this masked person please call the St. Louis Police Department right away.'_

Tiffany changed the channel and was all smiles.

"She deserved it," Randy said.

Tiffany looked at Randy, not knowing if she should tell him or not.

"Um, baby?" Tiffany asked.

"Yeah boo?"  
"It was me."

"What was you?"  
"Jackie."

"You were here with me the whole time."

"I know but I had someone do it."

"Are you serious?" Randy laughed. He actually thought it was quite comical. "Who?"  
"Amy."

"Oh my god. My fiance and her best friend are hitmen," Randy joked.

Tiffany was soothed that it wasnt a big deal.

"After what she did to you, she deserved it."

"I just needed my revenge. I didnt actually think Amy wouldve taken it that far."

They both laughed.

"I love you baby," Tiffany said.

"I love you too sweetheart."

And with that Randy carried her upstairs and they went to bed.

_A/N: SO what did you think? Please review. I'll update as soon as I can. Until then, sionara!_


	19. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

I know its been an incredibly long time since I last updated my story but I just had a baby girl. I promise to start writing very soon. Hope I didnt lose any fans.

_Viva La Raza Por Vida _

_RIP Eddie Guerrero 67-05 _

_You will be in our hearts forever._


	20. Christmas

A couple days went passed and the police still had no leads as to who assaulted Jackie. Jackie was scared if they proceeded that they would come back to get her again so she dropped all charges and fled. No one has seen her since.

It was Christmas Eve and Randy and Tiffany were throwing a big Christmas party, of course Tiffany still couldnt drink being pregnant and all but that didnt mean she couldnt enjoy herself. Everyone showed up, even Tiffany's brother, Michael who had just been released from the State Penitentiary. There was one person they really didnt want to invite but figured since it was the holidays they should be nice, John Cena. He showed up with Lisa, which was a little odd in Tiffany's eyes because word had it that they split up. Randy wasn't thrilled with John but greeted him with a handshake anyways. Tiffany tried to ignore encountering John but she knew by the end of the night he would find his way to her. Soon after they arrived Amy and Keith showed up. Keith kissed his cousin on the cheek, Amy kissed Randy of the cheek. Tiffany sat back down on the couch because she couldnt stand on her feet for long. Not too long after that the bathroom was calling and as she was trying to lift herself off the couch a hand reached out to assist her, she looked up and it was none other than John Cena. She grabbed it.

"How have you been?" Cena asked.

"I've had better days," Tiffany asked.

"Your getting big," Cena commented.

"Yeah that kinda happens when you get pregnant."

"Look, about what happened at the mall, I wasnt myself, I shouldve never put you in that situation, I shouldve just let you go as promised."

Tiffany just nodded, this wasnt the first time he apologized and then turned around and did the same thing.

"I know you probably dont believe me because you've heard it all before but I swear i'm telling the truth. Me and Lisa have something special and I dont want to ruin it nor hurt her."

Tiffany smiled, "I'm happy for you John."

John just smiled, that made his day. He figured he rather have her as a friend than not in his life at all.

"Now I dont mean to cut you short but this child is on my bladder and killing me."

"Oh, I'm sorry, go ahead."

Just as Tiffany was walking away from John, Randy saw them and walked over towards John. When John saw Randy coming he knew something was up. He hadnt talked to Randy in quite awhile.

John stopped Randy dead in his tracks, "Look I was just apologizing to her for what happened, I shouldve never done it. I rather have her as a friend then not at all, plus me and Lisa have something special going on. I think i'm falling for her."

Randy just laughed, "I thought you and Lisa split?"

"Yeah for about a week, I just needed to clear my head. Thats when I saw that I needed to move on to something pure and that I can call mine."

"And you sure Lisa is it?"

"Yep, she's moving into the crib at the first of the year."

Just then Lisa walked up and John wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Hello Randy," Lisa said.

"Hey Lisa," Randy replied kissing her on the cheek. "You better keep this one on a tight leash."

They all laughed.

"So where's waddles at?" Lisa asked referring to Tiffany.

"I think she went to th--

"I'm here," Tiffany said interrupting John.

"So whats new with the lil one?" asked Lisa.

"Well they did another ultrasound and said its a girl."

"A girl? I thought they said it was a boy?" John said.

"Must not have been produced enough when they had the first one done."

"What are you naming her?" Lisa asked.

"I like the name Camille Marie," Tiffany said.

"Thats pretty babe," Randy said putting his arm around her waist.

"Yep and they changed my due date to the middle of January."

Just then Tiffany heard bickering so she looked over her shoulder to see Amy and Keith arguing.

"This is not the time nor the place to be fighting about this Keith Andrew!" Amy yelled.

"What better time than now? I want to fucking know whats going on! The last time I checked you were still my wife!"

" I am you wife."

"Then why did he look at you like that? And it just seems to be a coincedence that your in a storyline with him!"

"Babe whats going on with those two?" Randy asked, seeing Tiffany looking over at her cousin and Amy bickering.

"I dont know. I didnt even know they were having problems."

Just then Amy walked up to Tiffany, "Hey Tiff, it really is a great party but I have to go," Amy said practically in tears.

Tiffany nodded and gave her a hug and whispered in her ear, "It'll be okay, give me a call."

Amy nodded and walked out with Keith on her end bickering with her.

**Amy & Keith's house**

When Keith and Amy walked in their house the bickering went up a level to fighting.

"You just love fucking embarrassing me dont you Keith?" Amy said.

"Its not MY fault that your up to something and wont let me in on it."

"Up to something? UP TO SOMETHING! LIKE WHAT! I am home every night and with you all day besides work. What can I be up to?"

"Maybe I should give Adam a call and he can let me in?"

"Thats what this is about? My storyline with Adam?"

"What else would it be about? Do you think I like seeing my wife on TV acting like a whore and sucking face with that ass?"

"WHORE? Did you just call me a whore?"

"I was referring to your job."

Amy grabbed a canned good off the counter and chucked it at Keith and hit him right in the head, knocking him out. Amy tried waking him back up, she didnt mean to hit him but her anger had gotten the fullest of her. She had no success in waking him so she put his head on a pillow and called Tiffany.

_"Hello?" said Tiffany._

_"Hey, its Ames."_

_"Hey, whats wrong?" Tiffany could tell she was upset when she left._

_"Keith is getting jealous over this storyline I have with Adam."_

_"Why? Its just work. Its not like your sleeping with him?"_

_"Explain that to him."_

_"Put him on the phone."_

_"Uh, he's kinda sleeping."_

_"Wake him up."_

_"I cant. I hit him in the head with a can of corn."_

_"You knocked my cousin out with corn?"_

_"I didnt mean it."_

_Tiffany was laughing hysterically. She told Randy in the backround._

_"You just need to tell him you love him and no one else."_

_"Yeah. How's the party going?"_

_"Everyone left."_

_"Oh, Keith is waking up, i'll talk to you later."_

_"Ok, bye."_

Amy hung the phone up and knelt down to Keith, "Baby I didnt mean to throw that at you but you just pissed me up and the anger just unleashed. I dont know why your doing this, you should know I want nothing with Adam, I love you, your my husband."

Keith sat up, "I know babe it just makes me jealous to see you and him like that on television."

"Keyword Keith, its television. Why would I want him when I got you?"

Keith smiled and pulled Amy forward to embrace her in a kiss.

While Tiffany was sleeping, Randy was making a couple of touch ups on his Christmas present for Tiffany, he was sure she would love it. He then crawled into bed being sure not to wake Tiffany up.

The next morning Randy woke up and Tiffany was downstairs making coffee. Randy snuck up behind her.

"Merry Christmas sweetheart," he said kissing her neck.

Tiffany smiled and gave him a kiss. She walked him towards their now empty tree besides the few gifts left for the two of them. Tiffany handed Randy a small, but long box, he opened it to see a thing gold necklace with a charm that says #1 Dad. He loved it. She then walked him into the shed.

"Babe, why are we going into the shed?"

"Because I'm pregnant and couldnt lift this present."

There was four boxes sitting in the corner of the shed. Randy opened them to see a new set of rims for his Escalade. This made Randy estatic. He gave her a big kiss. He wanted to pick her up and twirl her around but he knew he couldnt, so a kiss would have to do.

"Okay now that I have my presents, its time for yours."

Randy walked her back in the house and handed her a very small box. She opened it to see a set of keys.

"Look in the garage," Randy said.

When Tiffany walked in the garage she almost fell when she saw a Royal Jade Green 2006 Kia Sportage. Randy knew she had her eyes on them so he decided to get her one.

"This is too much baby,'' Tiffany said.

"I have one more thing for you," Randy said walking upstairs with Tiffany in hand.

They were standing in front of a room Tiffany never went in.

"Babe we dont even use this room?"

"Shh, just close your eyes and take my hand."

Tiffany did as was said and when she opened them she saw the babys nursery, all in Winnie the Pooh as Tiffany wanted. She started to cry.

"Sweetie you dont like it?"

"No, I love it."

Randy embraced her in a passionate kiss.


	21. False

Tiffany was sitting on the couch watching Maury when her mom called. Randy was on the road. His expected arrival was tonight.

"_Hey mom."_

_"Hey sweetie how you feeling?"_

_"Like I'm gonna explode," "He aint the daddy," She yelled to Maury. "Mom is it true the child has to be born to determine the paternity?"_

_"Yeah, i'm pretty sure."_

_"Your serious?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Shit."_

_"Why?"_

_"Cause the fucking doctor told me that he could tell by blood and that it was Randy's. But John used a condom so i'm not worried."_

_"You better be, those things are only 85 effective."_

_"I'll talk to you later."_

Tiffany hung up, what was she going to do? So she called the DNA clinic and it was pretty strange that the doctor that supposely determinded the paternity was no longer employed with them. After Tiffany did the explaining the receptionist stated after the birth of the child that the clinic would pay in full for the DNA test. Tiffany called Randy. But there was no answer. She knew he wasn't working because he was supposed to be home tonight. So she called Dave.

"_Hello?" Dave answered._

_"Hey Dave, its Tiff."_

_"Oh hi Tiff, how have you've been prego?"_

_"Good, listen, is Randy around?"_

_"Um, is Randy around, uh, no, I haven't seen him," Dave said even though Randy was sitting right there._

_"Dave whats going on?" Tiffany said upset, realizing Dave was lying to her, "Is Randy cheating on me again?"_

_"Tiff I really dont know."_

_"Okay Dave," Tiffany hung up._

When Tiffany hung up the phone Dave confronted Randy.

"What the hell is going on man?"

"Nothing."

"You've been seeing Gail again?"

"Hell no."

"Then why didnt you want to talk to your pregnant fiance?"

"I just didnt feel like it."

"Call her."

"Ok."

Randy decided to just call Tiffany.

_"Hello?" _

_"Hey babe."_

_"How come you didnt answer your phone?"_

_"I was busy."_

_"Well I have to talk to you about something real important."_

_"What is it?"  
"Remember when we got the blood test for paternity?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Well it was false. You cant determine paternity until the child is born."_

_"Oh, so your saying there's still a chance that it could be John's?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Well I've been meaning to call you and tell you that I wont be coming home tonight. Something came up."_

_"Well when will you be home?"_

_"In a couple of weeks."_

_"Whatever."_

Tiffany hung up on him and started crying. She couldn't think of anyone but John. If she would've went with John and not felt sorry for Randy she wouldn't be in this predictament. She decided to call John.

_"Hello?"_

_"John?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Its Tiff."_

_"Hey, whats wrong?" John said realizing she was crying._

_"Listen can you come over? We need to talk."  
"Sure. I'll be over in a few."_

_"Thanks."_

Tiffany hung up the phone.

"Where are you going?" Lisa asked.  
"To talk to a friend."

"A friend?"

"Yes a friend, what you dont trust me?"

"Did I say that?"

"No but you didnt have to. Look dont worry, I'll be back in a little while."

John kissed Lisa on the forehead, grabbed his keys and walked to his truck. Lisa watched him leave her driveway, she had a bad feeling about this.

All John could think of was what was he doing? Dropping everything with Lisa to see Tiffany, the one who broke his heart. He just couldn't help himself though, he was a sucker for tears. Its not like he still had feelings for her, he hadn't even though of her since he saw her at the Christmas party almost 2 months ago, or did he?

When he pulled up it was just her truck in the driveway. Randy must've been working because his car was in the garage. He ranged the doorbell, Tiffany answered the door, her stomach as big as a house.

"Hey hun, your getting big," John said rubbing her belly.

The soft touch of his hand sent chills up on her spine. When she saw John something inside changed, she felt something she hadn't felt for awhile.

"Thanks. Lets go in the living room."

They walked in the living room and sat on the sofa, at that moment Tiffany just overflowed with tears.

"Come here," John said moving closer as he wrapped his arm around her, "Whats wrong?"

"I didnt know who to talk to because anyone else would've ran to Randy."

"I'm glad you called. Now talk to me."

John had always been so sweet to her, how could she be such a bitch to him, Tiffany thought as she looked through John's baby blue eyes.

"Me and Randy have been having problems. He doesn't call me anymore and when he does he's short with me. Then before he left for the road we were always fighting. Its like closer and closer to the baby being born the more he's pulling away. And now with the news I just found out he's going to be even worse. Now i'm having second thoughts about us. Also another reason I called you over," Tiffany turned facing John and pulled his arm from around her and held his hand,"I'm sorry John."

"For what?"

"For always pushing you away. For choosing Randy. For being a bitch. But for most of all, telling you I didnt love you."

Just then John pulled away and stood up.

"We cant do this Tiff, I'm with Lisa, she's good to me."

John started to walk away when Tiffany said something to make him stop dead in his tracks.

"The paternity test was false."

"What?"

"I'm not trying to break you two up, I just needed a shoulder to cry on."

John sat back down.

"Hold up, what do you mean the paternity test was false?"

"You cant determine DNA until the child is born."

"So I might be the father?"

"Yes."

"Even though I wore a condom?"

"Yes."

"And your telling me that before you got back with Randy and we were hanging out, you fell in love with me?"  
"Yes John, I was just afraid to tell you."

"You know, you should've just been truthful with me, it would've changed a lot of things. I haven't thought of you since the Christmas party. I'm over it. I'm sorry. I gotta go."

And with that John left and went home. He called Lisa when he got home.

_"Hey baby, how'd it go?" Lisa asked about his day._

_"Not too good."_

_"You want me to come over?"_

_"No. I need some time alone."_

_"Okay. You want to talk about it."_

_"No its better that we dont."_

_"Okay i'll talk to you later then. Love you."_

_"Yeah, talk to you later."  
_John hung up.

Tiffany was just shocked of how John reacted. What was she thinking of spilling her heart out to him? There was only one person to call, Keith.

_"Hello?" Amy answered._

_"Hey Ames, is my cousin there?"_

_"No, he's on the road."_

_"Oh."_

_"Why, whats up?"_

_"I need some place to stay."_

_"What happened with Randy?"_

_"Can I just come over and I'll explain?"_

_"Okay I'll see you soon."_

Tiffany grabbed her keys and went over Amy's, there's no way she could move anything being 9 months pregnant. When she arrived Amy greeted her at the door. They started chit chatting about Randy.

"Yeah, Keith's been acting weird too, I mean we dont make love or anything anymore. I figure he's just tired, because him and Randy have a heavy feud storyline. He always comes home and goes to bed."

"Well I cant do this anymore, I'm leaving Randy."

"What about the baby?"

"Well it came to my knowledge that you cant determine paternity until the child is born."

"You mean the clinic was lying?"

"Not the clinic, the doctor. The clinic is the one who confirmed it."

Then it hit Amy, "Holy shit, that means that John could be the father!"

"Yeah, I tried telling him and saying sorry for always being a bitch and pushing him away and he walked out."

"Yeah him and Lisa are heavy."

"Yeah, I see that now. But i'll be okay."

"Well I have a older brother that would go get your things for ya, he's got a truck and everything."

And with that Tiffany couldn't believe it, she was leaving Randy.

Randy was at his hotel room, feeling down for how he's been treating his fiance. He had no idea she was leaving him but knew she would soon if he didnt cool his shit. And now the baby might not be his. Guess it would be better off it wasn't, wouldn't want her having a father like me, he thought. He had to tell her the truth though, as soon as he gets home he's going to. All of asudden there was a knock on the door, he knew who it was so he just let them in.

"Hey," Randy said.

"Hey. Whats wrong?"

"Baby is probably not mine, the paternity test was false."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Its ok, better off that way. Listen I need to tell Tiffany, I cant go on with this anymore until I tell her."

"I know. So did you tell her your staying a couple more weeks?"

"Yeah, she didnt like it. She's not dumb, she knows somethings up."

"Why you say that?"  
"The way her and Dave were talking. She knows I'm cheating. But she doesn't know who."  
"It'll be okay, i'm here for you."

"I know," the lover said as they kissed.

Randy turned off the light and they continued. He just didnt know how he could do this to her. He loved her but he also loved...

_Stay tuned for the next chapter to find the mystery lover Randy's keeping from Tiffany._


	22. Randy's lover revealed

_Thanks for the reviews. I really didnt think I had any fans anymore. _

Randy turned off the light and they continued. He just didnt know how he could do this to her. He loved her but he also loved Keith. And now the news about the baby. Of course Keith felt extremely horrible about their actions at first but now neither he nor Randy could hide their feelings anymore. Tiffany was his cousin, and at that his closest cousin, he loved her dearly. And how was he going to tell his wife, his beautiful wife Amy whom he had been with for so many years but only married not even a year. He knew he should'nt of married her knowing that he had affections towards men. He knew he would never be happy and that it would lead to this someday. Randy never knew he was gay, he just had dreams of men and when him and Keith starting working together more and spending more time together Randy's dreams went from dreams of unknown men to sexual dreams of Keith and went he got the balls to tell Keith, Keith felt flattered, Randy took that as a sign and made his move. Instantly they both felt terrible but it was something they both couldn't fight off. As if it was meant to be. Now the hardest part is telling the girls. Randy was leaving tomorrow to tell Tiffany, he had to. John woke up to the rain tapping on his window, he had sweat dripping from his forehead, Lisa lying next to him, sleeping like an angel, she had no clue what was going on in his life. What would she do if this baby was his? She knew he used to have a little crush on her but she didnt know to what extent. She didnt know about their fling. She didnt know that he was in love with her. She absolutely didnt know that she may be carrying his baby. How could he lie to her though? She had been so good to him. He couldn't sleep lying to her.

"Lisa," He said nudging her to wake up.

"Huh?" She slurred half asleep.

"Baby I have to tell you something," John continued.

"Uh huh?" Lisa slurred continuously,"Tell me in the morning."

And she rolled back over fast asleep. John just crossed his arms and layed them on his pillow, following his head. He eventually went back to sleep. But Tiffany stayed on his mind.

"What did Randy do to her to make her so helpless?" He thought as his eyes closed and he went to sleep.

_"Cena man, its the big day, you ready to be committed to one woman for the rest of your life?" Ric said. "Yeah Ric, I am, she's the one I love, she's the one I want, FOREVER," John told Ric as he waited for his bride to come down the alter. He was the happiest man at this point. Then she started to walk with her veil covering her face. John only had one question, Who was he marrying? He turned to face her and lifted his veil and to his surprise he wasn't marrying Lisa, he was marrying Tiffany._

Just then John woke up, "Tiffany!"

Lisa was awake and just looked at him, "Tiffany?"

"Your awake?" John said.

"Yeah, it is 9am," Lisa replied.

"Good, we need to talk," John said.

"Hun I dont have time, I have to get to the airport. I'm in the showing next week. Got a strong story line with Patricia."

"Look I lied to you."

Those words made Lisa stop and put her bags on the floor. She sat on the bed.

"What do you mean you lied?" Lisa asked.

"Well you can determine if I lied. When I said I was going to see a friend."

"You didnt see a friend?"

"Well she is a friend."

"She? What do you mean she?" Lisa got angry.

"I went and saw Tiffany."

"Tiffany so that explains to waking up yelling her name."

"She called me real upset, said she needed to talk to me."

"She needed to talk to you? She couldn't call Randy, Amy, Stacey, Trish? She had to call you! You left me to go see her?"

"Its not like that Lisa. I'm the only one that could help her with her problem."

"And how could you do that?"

"It had to do with her pregnancy."

"Randy's problem."

"There's something you dont know Lis."

Lisa sat down, "Oh how I would just love to hear this!"

Lisa was indeed pist, she hated liars, but she loved John. She just couldn't understand why he would lie to her. She thought what they had was so strong. With them being engaged and all.

"What! What dont I know?" She couldnt believe this. "I cant believe this! After all this time and everything we've overcomed! You come up with this bull-

"The baby might be mine," John cut her off.

Lisa was at loss for words. She didnt know what to say.

"After all those words of trust when you were going to see your so called 'friend'!" Lisa yelled.

"You wanna know why she called me? Because I was the only one she trusted because anyone else would run to Randy." John replied.

"Randy? What Randy cheats and now she wants you?" Lisa said.

"Stop," John said raising his voice. "You dont know anything! I cant believe you would do this. Your supposed to be my fiance, be by my side and this..."

"Let me just say one thing, if the baby's yours..."

"What your gonna leave me?" John interrupted.

"Ye-

"Let me save you the trouble," John interrupted again.

He grabbed his hoody, threw it over his head, grabbed his keys and walked out. Here he was again, taking Tiffany's side, what was it that she had on him, this unbearable hold that he couldn't resist. As soon as he left Lisa called his cell. He ignored it and drove to his house. He walked in, sat on the couch and turned on the tv. A Tiffany's & Co. commercial was on. If that wasn't a sign, he didnt know what was. He picked up his cell and dialed her cell number, if she wouldn't of called him yesterday then he wouldn't of had her number. He tried to put anything that reminded him of her behind him. But it didnt work.

"_Hello?" Tiffany answered._

_"Surprised you answered," John replied._

_"Why?"_

_"The way I ran out on you yesterday."_

_"Its ok. I really didnt mean anything by it. I just wanted you to know there's a chance she might be yours."_

_"Thats right, you are having a girl. But its ok."_

_"I'm surprised you called. Didnt think I'd hear from you."  
"C'mon, its me."_

_"Yeah well ever since you and Lisa got together you never call."_

_"Sorry."_

_"Its okay, not like I called you all the time. I actually felt bad calling you right out of the blue and all. I dont want to ruin what you have with Lisa or anything."_

_"Too late."_

_"What happened?"_

_"I really dont want to talk about it over the phone right now. I was just calling to see if we can turn the tables a bit and you could possibly come over and keep me company?"_

_"I dont think thats a good idea."_

_"I just want to talk Tiff."_

_"Alright. I'll be over in a few."_

_"Thanks."_

_"No problem."_

They hung up. "Hey Ames," Tiffany called. "Yea?" replied Amy. "I'm going to run over to John's, he wants to talk about everything." "Alright, I hope you know what your doing." Tiffany just gave her a slight smile and walked upstairs. She tried to grab something decent but being as big as she was it was hard, not all maternity clothes were so hip to say. She trotted downstairs, grabbed her keys off the table and hopped in her car. It was actually Randy's, in all means, he bought it, but she had all the intentions of trading it in once she got back in the ring. She couldn't wait, all she could think about was going back to the WWE. Plus Trish told her about a daycare Vince opened up. Guess all the sighs of the superstars missing their kids at home were starting to sink in and now Stephanie was prego too. Tiffany was right down the road from John's house, her hands were all sweaty, for some reason she was awfully nervous as to how this night was gonna go. All of asudden out of nowhere a truck ran its stop sign and BOOM! It hit Tiffany's car right in the side causing it to do a complete roll.


	23. A baby is born

Tiffany was now unconscious . The driver of the truck immediately called 911. When the ambulance arrived they ran right over to the car once the driver stated it rolled. They rushed her out. The paramedic immediately put his hand over his mouth.

"Oh my god," he said.

"What is it Matt?" Officer Parker said as he walked to the scene.

"She's pregnant."

They immediately put her in the ambulance and rushed her to the hospital. Officer Parker rummaged through her things in the car to find some kind of emergency contact number. He found an emergency contact in the glove box, it was Randy's. The officer didnt care who it was, he dialed it. It went directly to voicemail. The officer left his name and a message stating the Tiffany was in an accident and being rushed to St. Louis General.

It had been at least an hour since John talked to Tiffany and he was wondering what was taking her so long. So he called Amy.

Randy had just gotten out of the shower after a good show when he realized he had one missed call and a voicemail on his cell. Just then Keith walked in.

"You ready?" Keith asked.

"Yeah just a minute. Let me see who called," he said.

"Who would be calling at this time?" Keith asked.

Randy shrugged as he put the phone up to his ear. The message made him too put his hand over his mouth.

_'Hello Mr. Orton. My name is Officer Parker and I found your card in Ms. Logan's car. She has been in an horrible accident and is now being rushed to St Louis General. You may want to get there as soon as possible, the car rolled. Tha-_

Randy dropped the phone.

"Oh my god Keith! Lets go!" Randy yelped as he grabbed Keith by the arm and they ran out of the room.

"What's going on?" Keith said as he stopped running.

"Its Tiffany. She got into a car accident. The car rolled," Randy said.

"Oh no. The baby," Keith said.

"We have to call your wife. We'll never make it there in time," Randy said still in shock.

"Randy. Sit down and chill for a sec. I'll call her," Keith said, "Get some clothes on."

"_Hello?"_ Amy said as she answered the phone.

_"Hey its John,"_ John said.

_"Hey whats up?"_

_"Did Tiff leave yet?"_

_"Yeah over a hour ago. She's not there yet?"_

_"No. Wonder whats the hold up. I only live about 5 maybe 10 minutes away."_

_"Yeah, I kno-_BEEP_Hold on, I got a beep, maybe its Tiff," _Amy clicked over, _"Hello?"_

_"Ames?" _Keith said.

_"Keith?"_

_"Hey are you sitting down?" _Keith asked.

_"Why are you cal- yeah i'm sitting, why?" _Amy knew something was up.

_"Randy got a message on his cell a little while ago. It was like an hour or so but he just got it," _Keith said.

_"And how is this important to me?" _Amy said.

"_It was Tiffany."_

_"Tiffany called Randy?" _Amy was confused.

"_No! Amy shut up and listen to me!," _Keith yelled, "_She was in an accident. They rushed her to St. Louis General."_

_"No," _Amy said in denial.

"_Yes. You need to get to the hospital NOW! I'll be the-_

Amy clicked over to John, there were tears in her voice. She hung up on Keith.

_"John you still there?" _She said in a low, sad voice.

_"Amy are you ok?" _John asked.

"_No. Its Tiff, John. She's at the hospital. She was in an accident on her way to your house."_

_"Wha? No. The baby."_

John dropped the phone and ran out to his truck, hopped in it and raced to the hospital. By time he got there the ambulance had already been there an hour. John immediately ran to the receptionist and demanded answers. He was arguing with her when Amy arrived.

"What's going on?" Amy asked.

"She wont tell me anything!" John yelled.

"Look Mr. Cena the officer that reported to the scene of the accident is standing right over there. He can tell you more then I can," the Nurse said.

"Listen here, this man is her husband and she is carrying his child. Now are you sure you dont know anything?" Amy said in a deep voice.

The nurse felt sympathetic, "All I know is she's in ICU and their doing all they can to get her stable. The guy hit her from the side and the car flipped. She's in critical condition right now with the baby still in her. We'll let you know anything as the news come."

"Thanks," John said even though he wanted to see her but he knew ICU patients couldn't have visitors.

John and Amy sat down.

"If either one of them die, I will personally hunt that son of a bitch down and kill him with my two hands," John told Amy, he tilt his head back against the wall.

Amy tried comforting him. Even though like every other man, John tried hiding his feelings, Amy knew he cared for Tiffany and the little one in her belly.

Three hours passed before the doctor finally came out. The nurse pointed in John's direction.

"Mr. Cena I presume," Dr. Forrester said as he approached John and Amy.

"Yes sir," John stood up, "How's she doing?"

"Calm down for a second. Have a seat," Dr Forrester said as he sat with the two of them, "Well she's pretty banged up. We have her stabilized for now but her condition can change at any moment. For now she's not critical. She does have a hematoma, which is bruising on the brain. Because of that we need to keep a close watch on her because she could slip into a coma from the brain injury. She's got some st-

"Dr. Forrester! The baby's coming!" The nurse ran out, interrupting.

"The baby? She's early!" John panicked.

"John dont worry. Babies come early all the time. Stay here," Dr. Forrester instructed.

The Dr left the room while John was freaking out and Amy trying to contain him. An hour passed by. All of asudden Randy and Keith came storming through the doors.

"Keith! Over here," Amy yelled.

Keith ran over to Amy, gave her a quick hug and kiss.

"How's everything?" Keith asked.

John ignored them both as he continued to pace.

"She's stable but she just went into labor," Amy told them.

"Labor? Where? I want in there! I deserve to see my child born!" Randy said as he walked towards the hall doors.

"You dont deserve shit!" John said pushing Randy back.

"Randy no one's allowed in there. She's probably having it by Cesarean," Amy said.

"If anyone would be allowed in there, it'd be me," John said as he paced.

The nurse walked out, "You all can continue to wait in the maternity ward."

They all went to the third floor except John.

"Charming John at it again, I see?" Randy said.

"Tiffany ran to John," Amy straightened him.

"Why would she do that?" Randy asked.

"Why?" Amy laughed, "Because your a fucking dog and you cant keep your dick in your pants!"

The doctors were bringing the baby out of Tiffany's womb when all asudden there were cries.

"Its a girl," Dr. Forrester said.

The nurses cleaned her up, measured her, weighed her, wrapped her in a blanket, and put a hat on her. The nurse walked out to John.

"Its a girl," the Nurse told him.

John couldnt help but start to cry as he held her in his arms.

"She's beautiful. I wish her mom was here to see her," he said to the nurse.

"We've got to get her up to maternity ward to run some tests. Make sure she's alright from the accident and all," the nurse told John.

"Okay," he handed her back to the Nurse.

They went to the fourth floor. Randy, Keith, and Amy were patiently waiting. John kissed the baby and walked towards them. They all saw the baby being taken to the nursery. They all walked over to the window. Amy talked through the glass to the baby. Randy just stared. Keith didnt say a word.


	24. She awakes

_A/N: Thanks for reviews all. I know its been a long while. My baby girl is now 1. Keep the reviews coming and i'll keep the chapters coming!_

"Why are you still here Orton?" John demanded an answer from Randy.

"I was wondering the same from you?" Randy said to John.

"She doesn't want you here!" John said.

"How do you know? She tell you that?" Randy questioned.

"Smartass, she's unconscious. I know she doesn't. This would've never happened if you would've came home as planned instead of fucking your bitch!" John yelled.

Keith looked at John.

"Guys stop, this is a nursery," Amy whispered.

"Mr. Cena?" the Nurse asked, "I need your DNA."

"DNA?" John asked.

"Yes it was a request, for paternity," nurse said.

"Okay," John said, "We'll talk later Randy."

Randy just smirked.

The nurse led John into one of the rooms. She had some supplies laid across a metal tray. She grabbed a long cotton swab.

"I just need to swab your cheek and we'll be done," the nurse said.

"Sounds simple enough," John smiled.

The nurse swabbed John.

"All done. It will be 48 hours before we receive the results," the nurse said.

John didnt expect to find out immediately so he wasn't that disappointed. He walked back to the nursery. The baby was sleeping in her carrier. Amy was still watching her.

She saw John walk up.

"You know she resembles you," Amy said.

"Nah, she looks like her mom," John said, "Just as beautiful."

Amy smiled.

"How can you not be taken in by her?" John asked, "Another one from her mother."

"You still love her, dont you?" Amy asked.

"So where's Keith?" John asked, changing the subject.

"Randy left with Keith."

"So you having second thoughts?" Keith asked.

"About what?" Randy asked as he drove them to his house.

"Us," Keith answered.

"No. But maybe I should ask you the same. You and Amy seemed awfully chummy," Randy said.

"Are you serious? Me and my wife haven't slept together in god knows how long!" Keith said defending himself.

"I feel a little bad but I have no regrets of what's happening between us," Randy reassured Keith.

"What about the baby?"

"What about her? Who ever said you had to be straight to be a dad?" Randy said.

"Then why didnt you go see her?" Keith asked.

"Now that I think about it. I do deserve to hold her. Until those results come back, she's mine just as much as his," said Randy as he made a U turn back to the hospital.

"Its good he left, Tiffany doesn't need all this," John told Amy.

"You do," Amy said referring to John's feelings for Tiffany.

"I dont know Ames. She's just hard to ge-

John stopped when he saw Keith and Randy come back in.

"I want to hold her!" Randy said.

"Randy what are you do-

"He deserves to hold her as much as John does," Keith replied.

Amy couldn't believe Keith was defending Randy. But John could.

"Yeah, until those results come back, she's just as much mine as she is his!" Randy said, "And her mother is still my fiance!"

"Oh really, maybe you should clear that with her!" John said to Randy.

Randy stopped.

"Doesn't feel to good, does it Randy boy?" John said.

"So now the whore is sleeping in your bed?" Randy said.

John barely let Randy get the last word out before punching him right in the face. Randy fell back. Keith of course helped him up.

"How dare you call her a whore! She's lying in ICU, not knowing if she's going to wake up and see her daughter or not and your out his discriminating her! And for your information she's been in Keith's bed because he sure as hell hasnt!" John was so angry he had tears rolling down his face, "Her biggest mistake was taking you back! You cheated on her once, your doing it now! And you'll do it to your bitch now! And as long as I am standing here, you will NEVER touch that baby or Tiffany EVER again!"

John picked his dropped hat off the floor and went back to the waiting room. Amy came out soon after.

"Are you cooled down yet?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Can you believe him?" John said, "It pisses me off you know, the fact that I would've turned the world upside down for her and she chose him. She's wonderful and he cheats on her not once but twice but what's the excuse this time? None. And her I am, thinking I was over her, trying to get on with my life, I pushed her so far out of my mind that it was so easy for her to come back in. I mean I even got engaged to Lisa. Thank god im on vacation because this shit is too much for a man to handle."

"First of all Tiff chose Randy because she wanted to do the right thing. With everyone telling her to get back with Randy, I even said it. Boy was I wrong. And then that malpractice of a doctor told her the baby was Randy's which was the whipped topping. That really finalized her decision. Deep down she had some feelings for him still but then you came around and she was falling hard and fast for you. The way she would glow when you were around. Thats why it was so hard to just push you away. She had to fight the strongest urge ever, her heart. She wanted her child to have a mother and a father. But now things have changed,'' Amy said.

"I dont want her running back to me just because I'm possibly the father. I want to care for me. She cant just come and pick me up and drop me when she wa-

"I really dont think its like that now. Hold on, you knew Randy was cheating?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, everyone at the WWE knows. He flaunts it," John said.

John knew Randy was cheating with Keith, it wasn't like they were trying to hide it.

"Who is it?" Amy asked.

"Its not my place to say," John said when really he couldn't break Amy's heart right here.

"Wonder why Keith hasn't said something?" Amy said.

"I think we have enough going on then to worry about this," John said.

"So you pushed her out of your mind but not your heart?'' Amy asked, changing the subject.

"I think i'll always love her. She's one of a kind. No one makes me feel the way she does. I tried so hard to stop thinking of her. Tried desperately to move on with Lisa. Even thought getting engaged would get my mind free," John said.

"When you truly love someone, no matter what you do, you cant get free," Amy said.

"When I saw her at the christmas party I was fine but the moment she called, I started dreaming about her, guess it was a sign," John said, "I knew I had to end things with Lisa, it was unfair."

"How'd that go?"

"She keeps calling my cell."  
"Maybe you should talk to her?" Amy suggested.

"I really dont want to hurt her."

"Truth hurts."

"Doesnt it?" John said knowing how Amy would feel once she found out the truth about Keith and Randy.

"I'm going to go see the baby."

"I'll go check on Tiffany's status," John said.

Before John took a step Dr Forrested walked up.

"Hey John how's it going?" Dr Forrester asked.

"Times have been better," John said.

"Maybe you two should go home and get some rest?" Dr Forrester suggested.

John and Amy had been at the hospital for over 24hrs without any sleep. Randy and Keith had left hours ago.

"I wont rest until I know she's going to be alright. How is she doing?" John asked.

"She's still stable but other than the hematoma she has a fractured rib on the left side and is suffering from a case of whiplash and needed stitches from her head hitting the window."

"What are you doing about the hematoma?"

"Its like any other bruise. You have to let it heal on its own. We can give her some pain killers when she wakes up but other than that there's nothing you can do. She's got a lot of scratches between her left arm and face. So when you DO see her its not going to be as pretty as before."

"So is there anything not wrong with her?" John asked.

"She's alive. So go home and rest."

"I'll make you a deal. If you let me see her, I'll go home for the night," John proposed.

John followed Dr Forrester to Tiffany's room. When he walked in, he felt his heart drop. He thanked god the baby was alright by the look of her mother laying there with an oxygen mask on. She had a neck brace on. John figured it was from her whiplash. She had a bandage over her eye from the stitches that incurred. John starting feeling worse as he stood there in the doorway. He felt his heart breaking.

"You know you can come in," Dr Forrester said.

"Oh my goodness," John could only think to say.

'What if Randy's the father and she doesn't make it?' He thought, 'Then him and his boyfriend would raise her. How peachy.'

Dr Forrester walked out and then John felt a warm hand on his shoulder. It was Amy.

"Hey Ames," John said softly, "How's the little one?"

"She's great," Amy said, "Nurses said there isn't a thing to worry about. She's as healthy as a horse. She's 21 1/2 inches long and she weighs 8lbs."

"Good sized baby for coming a little early," John said, his eyes hadn't left Tiffany's bed.

"Yeah well she was still considering full term," Amy said.

"Thats great. It really is. But could a have a few minutes?" John asked.

"Yeah, sure," Amy paused, "John, she'll be fine."

He smiled then pulled a nearby chair besides her bed. As he sat down he held her hand.

"I guess your lucky to be alive champ. I just wish you would wake up and reassure me that your alright. Amy keeps telling me you are but I need some self reassurance. I'm just trying to be selfish or anything, I just feel guilty. The baby is beautiful. She's a Logan until tomorrow when the DNA comes back. You probably still think she's in your belly. If I would've just left you alone like I planned and not called you to come over, you would've still been at home probably asleep. But no, I wanted to see you. All those months of not seeing you, thinking I was okay, and then you show up and boom, you got me in love with you all over again. The silly thing is, I dreamt we got married," John told her.

She squeezed his hand but didnt awake.

"Guess you liked that, huh?" John said.

Amy came back in. John was just sitting there looking into her eyes for some kind of life. He kissed her hand. Amy just thought, 'How could she ever think Randy was the one for Tiff? She should've encouraged her to go to John if she knew he had this kind of passion.'

"John, you wanna go grab something to eat?" Amy asked.

He didnt want leave but he was starving and extremely tired.

"I'll be back first thing in the morning," John kissed her forehead.

"Keith wake up!" Randy said shrugging him to awake.

Keith rolled over and saw the time was 2:30 a.m., "What!"

"We need to tell them. Amy at least," Randy said.

"We'll talk about this in the morning," Keith sad.

"No you need to tell your wife soon!"

"There's enough commotion. We really dont need to start anymore," Keith said.

"Okay. As soon as this is all over, the four of us are gonna talk because John knows," Randy said.

"What?" Keith said shocked.

"One of the guys told him," Randy said.

"But what if he-

"He wont. He cares for her too much. He wouldn't want to hurt her anymore," Randy reasurred him.

When John woke up the next morning it was 10:30am.

"Shit! I overslept!" He said as he sprung out of bed.

He took a quick shower and ran downstairs. He was suprised to see Amy sitting on the couch waiting for him.

"Well good morning sleepy head, its about time you got up," Amy said.

"How long have you been here?" John asked.

"Hour or so."

"Why didnt you wake me?"

"Figured I'd let ya sleep," Amy said.

"Lets go."

They hopped in John's truck. John drove to the closest floral shop. He didnt want to go there with empty hands.

"I want to get her some flowers," John said as they walked inside.

"Thats a good idea, maybe I'll get the baby a teddy or something," Amy said.

"So where's Keith?" John asked, knewing damn well where he was.

"I dont know. He wasn't at home. I called him last night when I got home but his cell was off. He probably crashed over Randy's," Amy said.

"Yeah prob-

John's cell rang, cutting him off. He looked down, he knew who it was.

"Lisa," John said.

"Just tell her the truth. Or else she's going to keep calling," Amy said.

John walked outside.

"Hello?" John answered.

"John?" Lisa replied.

"Yeah."

"Why have you been ignoring my calls?" Lisa asked.

"I haven't. I've just been real busy," John said.

"Doing what? What is so important you cant call your fiance back?" Lisa demanded.  
"Lis, we broke up. Its over. I wasn't playing when I left," John said.

"But I just thought it was a fight."

"No it wasnt. And I've been busy because Tiffany had the baby."

"Oh. Is it yours?" Lisa asked.

"I dont know yet," John said.

"I really could learn to deal with you being the father," Lisa said.

"You could LEARN to deal with it?" John said, "I dont want you to LEARN to deal with nothing. This is what I'm talking about. I was always by your side no matter what. And when I needed you, you just couldn't be there for me."

"I'm sorry," Lisa apologized.

"Your sorry? Sorry cant always fix things. Look I care for you, I truly do but were done. I'm not in love with you the way I am with Tiffany. I have always been in love with her and I always will be. When her and Randy were broken up before we had an affair, thats how she got pregnant. After that I tried so hard to put her out of my head but she was never out of my heart. No matter how much I tried. She brings out the best in me. She makes me feel like another person. No one else makes me feel that way. I know in my heart that she's the one, no matter how long I have to wait," John said.

"You make me fall in love with you for this?" Lisa said crying.

"If you loved me like you say you would've been there for me when I needed you!" John raised his voice.

"Whatever John," Lisa said.

"Stop being childish. I'm telling you the truth," John said.

"Yeah well I guess its true what they say. The truth hurts," Lisa said.

"Well I'm sorry."

"I'm a big girl. I'll live."

"Goodbye," John said.

"Bye," Lisa said.

John hung his phone up and was about to walk in the shop when his phone rang again.

"Look Lis-

"Mr. Cena?" Dr Forrester said.

"Yeah."

"The results are in and she's starting to regain consciousness," said Dr Forrester.

"I'll be there soon," John said.

John ran inside. He grabbed two dozen of fresh cut red roses and a pink teddy that says daddy's angel and him and Amy left.

"Dr Forrester called, he said the results are in and she's waking up," John told Amy.

"Thats great!" Amy said.

When John got to the hospital, the two literally ran to her room with the nurses yelling not to run in the hospital. When they got to her room she was awake and yelling. He was standing in the doorway smiling. She didnt see him.

"Where's my daughter?!" Tiffany screamed, "You fuckers! You took my daughter! Now where is she!"

The doctors tried to calm her down.

"Dont you fucking touch me!" she yelled at them.

When Tiffany woke up with a flat belly, she freaked. John looked around and saw a nurse bringing the baby in.

"Here give me her," John said as he handed the gifts to Amy and held the baby girl.

"Mommy calm down," John said as he walked in.

Tiffany shut up at the sound of his voice. She looked in his direction and smiled. The pain of yelling and carrying on was worth the picture of John walking in carrying the baby. He handed her the baby.

"Hi Camille, I'm your mommy," she told the baby.

"Pretty name," John said.

"What are you doing here?" Tiffany asked.

"Well, uh," John grave them a look to leave them alone.

"I figured I wanted to be here to make sure your alright. It figures the second I leave you wake up," John said.

"You were here?" Tiffany asked.

"Yes. I was the first one here, then Amy came. Then your cousin and Randy."

Her smile slightly faded when John mentioned his name. She gave John the baby to put in the carrier.

"I just wanted to be here when you woke up because I feel real bad," John said.

"Why?" Tiffany asked.

"You were on your way to my house," John said.

"None of this is your fault. Unless you were driving that truck?" Tiffany joked.

"No that wasnt me."

"Okay then," Tiffany reached for his hand, "I'm glad your here."

John grabbed her hand and sat next to her, "Me too."

"Is Lisa out there?" Tiffany asked.

"No she had a show. Why would she be out there?"

"She's your g-

"No she's not. We broke up," John interrupted.

"What happened?" Tiffany asked.

"She wasn't there for me when I needed her," John said.

"Oh. Did you get to hold the baby any?" Tiffany said, changing the subject.

"Yeah, I was the first," John smiled.

"Thats great! John?" Tiffany said.

"Yeah?" John answered.

"I really hope your her father," Tiffany said.

"Yeah, me too," John said as he squeezed her hand, "But if she's not, then I'll adopt her."

Tiffany smiled and pulled John close to her and kissed him as the Dr walked in.


	25. Paternity results

_A/N: Sorry for the lack of update. Been so busy this year. Had alot going on but I have the story finished just have to post the chaps. I'll post one more tonight. Please review!!!_

"I see your happy to see your wife is doing better?" Dr Forrester asked John.

'Wife?' Tiffany lipped to John.

"Yes," John answered the Doctor.

"Well, if you want to follow me. I have the test results," Dr. Forrester told John.

"Results?" Tiffany asked.

"Paternity," John said, "Oh! Hold on! I'll get Amy in here while i'm gone."

John walked out and grabbed Amy.

"What? Are you afraid the bogeyman's going to kidnap me while your gone?" Tiffany joked.

"Can never be too sure," John winked and walked out.

"Hey kiddo," Amy said kissing Tiffany on her forehead, "These are from John," she sat the roses next to her bed and placed the teddy bear where the baby was sleeping.

"These are from me," she set her flowers next to John's and gave her the pink teddy.

"Thanks," Tiffany said as she gave her a big smile.

"I'm so happy your OK," Amy cried and she squeezed Tiffany's hand, "I love you girl."

"I know Ames," Tiffany said, "Stop crying. I'm Kay. All this crying is going to make me cry. And frankly i'm in enough pain as it is."

Amy laughed.

"So did I get married while I was out?" Tiffany joked.

"No," Amy laughed, "I told the nurse he was your hubby so they would release information."

"Oh," she laughed.

"Either that or John's way, and I really didn't feel like bailing him out of jail," Amy joked, "Girl, you should've seen him. He took charge. Then when that dog showed up he told him where to go."

"Really?"

"Yeah that boy loves you," Amy said, "He cried when the little one was born."

"OK?" John said impatiently.

"John the DNA of the Logan baby and your DNA matched 99.2 so i'd say you father'd her," Dr Forrester told him.

John walked outside, "YES!!!" He yelled, "I'M A DAD!!"

Both Amy and Tiffany heard him. Tiffany was officially crying.

"Aww, are you happy Hun?" Amy said to her.

She just nodded.

All of asudden John walked in and grabbed the baby out of her hospital issued bassinet.

"Hey sweetie, I am your daddy!" John said as he kissed her sleeping cheek.

He then walked right up to Tiffany and planted a big kiss on her lips.

"Ouch!" She said.

"Sorry, was a little excited," John said.

"I'd say," Amy laughed.

At that moment Randy walked in the room causing Amy to walk out due to the two visitor limit. Tiffany saw his face and the blood in her veins boiled. The only reason she stuck with him was the paternity. Now that she knew the truth she was finished with him.

"You have some fucking nerve! You have no business here! I know your cheating! It doesn't bother me, I don't give two shits about you or the bitch your doing it with! Your not her father so you need to get the fuck out!" Tiffany yelled throwing the ring at his chest.

"Not the father?" Randy asked.

"Right. I'm her father. I took a paternity test. And now that she's washed her hands of you then maybe its time you two explain yourselves to someone else because they'll be returning to RAW soon," John told Randy.

Randy turned his heel and left the room, he had nothing to say.

"So you know who he's with?" Tiffany asked.

"Yeah but I really don't want to get into right now Hun. You've been through enough. I will say this though, I can't believe he's messing with someone who's married," John said.

"I never did anything to him for him to cheat on me. Now that I think about it, he was probably lying about Gail," Tiffany was getting upset.

John grabbed her hand, "Everything will be fine. He actually used to be my best-friend."

"When I first met him I knew I should've stayed away."

John didn't like all the talking about Randy. If she only knew the truth.


	26. Preparations

A/N: I know I promised it was done but I went through and changed some things and added some things so there will be quite a few more chapters. Thanks.

"Tiff, my house isn't baby ready," John gave her his million dollar smile, "I have to get a few necessities."

"You don't have to change your lifestyle for us," Tiffany said feeling a tad bit guilty.

"You're not. This is what I want," John said giving her a reassuring smile.

"Well at least let me give you some money," Tiffany said looking for her purse.

Before Tiffany could find he purse John kneeled before her and place his hand on her arm. She looked up. He smiled.

"I have it taken care of Hun, Nothing for you to worry about."

Tiffany tried to protest but John silenced her, squeezing her lips between his fingers, "She's half mine."

Tiffany smiled through his fingers and nodded. John released her mouth and kissed her forehead before leaving the room.

John stopped for a minute once he exited the room and tilted his head against the door, taking in a deep breath. He made a silent promise to himself not to rush her into anything she didn't want or was ready for. As he turned his head and saw who were standing in the waiting room he couldn't help but clench his fist. John approached Keith and Randy.

"What are you still doing here?" John hissed.

"You think because you knocked her up that you have a claim on her, that you're a daddy?" Randy stood up, "You aren't shit! You weren't there for her through the morning sickness, crying, pains, endless doctor appointments or rushing her to the hospital!"

"Let me guess and you were? I mean, there for her?" John said standing face to face with the one man he despised the most, "Because you seem a little preoccupied." John said glancing in Keith's direction.

"You're the reason she's in here Cena!" Randy yelled.

"Yeah I'll man up and take that responsibility. But at least I am here for her and not sticking my dick in anything that moves? Seems you don't have a sexual preference?"

Randy flinched.

"You're a no good dog and everyone knows it. It's only a matter of time before you stray," Keith said getting up.

"See sweetie, I do take you as the female," John laughed, "That's where you got me twisted. My name is Cena not Orton. I know when I have a good thing. I swear on my daughter that I will never do her mother wrong," John said as he stared down Randy.

John calling Keith 'sweetie' made him want to rip his throat out. But what John was brewing would change his mind.

"Keith out of all people, you disappoint me. You are the only blood she has here. She loves you so much. I never, in a million years, would think you were possible to cause her so much premeditated pain!" John said, his words boiling in his veins.

Keith sat back down, dropping his head to look at the tiling.

"You son of a –

"Shut the hell up!" John interrupted Randy, "Don't worry about me saying anything because I would never cause pain to two such wonderful women," and John walked away.

Randy slouched back in his chair besides Keith. All of a sudden they both had a bit of guilt pouring over them.

"I'll tell Amy first thing tomorrow," Keith said barely above a whisper, "Don't want her to hear it anywhere else."

Randy couldn't speak so he just nodded.

"Tiff's never going to forgive me," Keith said almost in a cry.

"Are you sure this is the best way?" Randy asked as he placed his hand on Keith's shoulder.

"Yes, I love you," Keith said.

"Whatever makes you happy in the end? I think I'll go home and get some sleep. Call me later?"

"Yea," Keith said as he picked Randy's hand up and kissed it.

Randy stroked his cheekbone with the back on his hand and walked away.

When Keith arrived to Tiffany's room, Amy had her laughing. How he could possibly hurt these two, he didn't know. John was right, they were magnificent women.

"Hey Tiff, How are you holding up?" Keith asked her, kissing her cheek.

"Been better," she replied.

Keith tried so hard to put on a smile for her but he couldn't prevent the tears from building in his eyes, knowing that the next time she saw him she would despise him.

"Oh come on! Not you too! What's with all the water works?" Tiffany straightened up.

"Be careful," Keith said helping her sit up.

"Thanks."

"So when are you being released?" Keith asked, wiping his eyes clear.

"Tomorrow, I think?"

"Ok, well, just wanted to make sure you were ok. I need to head home and get some sleep," Keith said squeezing her hand, "Amy, are you coming home tonight?"

"Yes," Tiffany answered for her, "I will be fine. Go home with your husband."

Amy smiled at Tiffany.

"I'll go get the car," Keith said, kissing his cousin goodbye then pecking Amy on the cheek as he passed.

"Yes. You need time with your husband. I'll be fine," Tiffany reassured Amy by the look on her face.

"Randy pick up!" Keith said on Randy's answering machine.

"Hey," Randy said his words full of sleep after answering the phone.

"I won't be over tonight," Keith said.

"Why?"

"I have to play husband. I can't stand being away from you."

"I know."

"Love you."

"I know that too," Randy smiled then hung up.

"Who was that?" Amy said as she jumped in the car and slammed the door shut.

"My aunt," Keith lied.

John had been out all day shopping, putting a dent in his credit card. He grabbed everything with the word baby on it. With the help of his neighbors and a couple brothers, he was just putting the finishing touches to the nursery.

He had to rush back to the hospital to make visiting hours. He went straight to the nursery. A smile crept his face as soon as he saw hers. Wasn't hard to miss her, she looked just like her mom. With the little bit of blonde hair and the blue eyes, which were too young to tell if they were his or hers, she was gorgeous.

"Can I take her to my wife's room?" John said, not even hesitating on the word 'wife'.

The nurse took standard precautions, identifying the matching bracelets, before releasing the baby to him. She was fast asleep in her hospital issued bassinet.

"Is that all you do? Sleep?" John cooed.

As he rolled the carriage to the room and backed it in he realized that Tiffany was sleeping too.

"Something you and mommy have in common," he smirked.

Tiffany's eyes shot opened when she heard his voice, "You came back?"

"Uh, yeah," John smiled.

"You look exhausted."

"A little. How are you feeling?"

"A little pain, I paged the nurse but if they had come, I wouldn't still be hurting."

"Be right back," John said leaving the room and walking to the nurses' station.

"Excuse me ma'am?"

The expression on the nurses face when she recognized him had John thinking he could get whatever he wanted from her, for Tiffany of course. He smiled and leaned closer towards the young nurse.

"Do you think she could get something to ease the pain?" John smiled.

"Sure Mr. Cena," the nurse blushed.

"I mean, I understand your busy and-

"No, anything you need," the nurse smiled ear to ear.

"Maybe an extra pillow too?" He said giving her another breath taking smile.

"Anything you need," the nurse followed John back to the room after grabbing the equipment.

"Where'd you-

Tiffany started and then, once seeing the nurse, realized where John went.

The nurse dripped morphine in her IV then gently leaned her forward with the help of John to place another pillow under her.

"Thanks ma'am," John smirked.

"Call me Faithe," she smiled, still blushing, before exiting.

"Oh please," Tiffany laughed, causing John to smile.

"What?" John said playing innocent.

"What did you do to that girl?"

"I used my means of persuasion."

"What are we going to do with you?"

They both laughed. Laughter caused Tiffany to grip her side. John was at her side at once.

"Are you okay?" John asked his face full of worry.

Tiffany smiled, "I'm fine."

Before John could say anything else the morphine had hit because she was out of it. John pulled her blanket over her, kissed her forehead and laid on the loveseat that pulled into a bed. The nurse came and took the baby soon after.


	27. Confrontation

"I've missed you," Amy told Keith as they lay in bed.

"Yeah, me too," Keith lied, "I'm so exhausted."

'Yea so am I. Been so busy with Tiff. Haven't slept much."

Keith was almost praying she would want to sleep. Wrong. Amy took her fingers and trailed down Keith's chest, he grabbed her hand before they reached his….

"Amy," Keith said pushing her hand away.

"What?" Amy said, lifting her head off the pillow to look at him.

"I'm not in the mood tonight," Keith said not reaching her eyes.

"Are you serious?" Amy said unable to believe it, "We haven't had sex in months!"

At least she hadn't. She tried to touch him again and he grabbed her hand.

"Amy, please," Keith begged.

"Whatever, I'm sleeping on the couch!" Amy said as she rolled out of bed and went downstairs.

It killed him to hurt her, besides Tiffany, Amy was his best friend. Sometimes he wished he never would've developed this about himself so he wouldn't cause anyone harm but then that would mean not finding Randy.

The next morning Keith's bags were by the door when Amy woke up.

'Leaving?" Amy said cool.

"Yeah but I thought we should talk first," Keith said, sitting besides Amy on the sofa.

"Yeah a little explaining would be nice," Amy said sitting down.

"You know I love you right?" Keith said as he grabbed her hand.

"Yea Keith what-

"Please let me finish," He continued as his eyes caught her wedding band, he looked away, "I've been going through a lot of changes lately. I can't help these changes. These changes affect me and you," He paused taking a deep breath, "We haven't made love because it does nothing for me anymore."

"What?" Amy blinked as if she couldn't hear him right; their love life had always been on fire, how he could be so cold; "I don't please you anymore?"

"Ames, it's not the point," Keith said, "I'm gay."

"Gay? As in…happy?" Amy asked, in denial.

Keith just shook his head. Amy yanked her hand away and stood up.

"As in, you like guys?"

Keith nodded.

"You're fucking kidding me!" Amy said as she enclosed her fist, "You like dick more than pussy?" Amy didn't mean to sound nasty about it, but it was unbelievable.

"Yes, I didn't know how else to break it to you, but I wanted to be the one you heard it from."

"Wait," Amy said comprehending what he said, "Others know?"

"Yes," Keith said his voice just above a whisper.

"Oh, great!" Amy's hurt turned into anger, "I can hear it now, 'Amy married a faggot.'"

"Let me finish," Keith interrupted.

"This just keeps getting better," Amy said being sarcastic.

"I'm having an affair."

"Why? What did I do?" Amy sank back down in the couch.

"You did nothing. Any man, any straight man, would be honored to have you as his wife," Keith said, reassuring her by putting his hand on hers.

"Please, don't touch me," Amy hissed, "Only god knows where your hands have been."

"I'm sorry."

"Enough. I want answers."

"I told yo-

"Who is he? Do I know him?"

"Yes."

"Oh so by the look on your face I am guessing he isn't out of the closet either."

Keith shook his head back and forth.

"This does keep getting better," Amy gritted her teeth, "So who's the unlucky bitch?"

"Randy," Keith said so low it was unsure as to whether Amy heard him.

"Huh?" Amy said, clearly she didn't hear him right; "Say that again, perhaps a bit louder."

"Orton!" Keith raised his voice; he wasn't going to be ashamed of being gay.

Amy gripped her chest as she jumped off the couch, "You can't be serious?!"

Keith didn't utter a sound.

"You're fucking Tiffany's fiancée? You were the other 'one'? After everything she's been through! She turned to you. You fucking make me sick!"

Amy couldn't have controlled her reaction as Tiffany's face clouded her mind; she struck him right in the nose where he sat. She took her wedding band off and threw it at him, grabbed her keys and left.

Tiffany was sitting up when John came to. She smiled when she saw his eyes open, making his heart skip a beat.

"Good morning," John said returning the smile.

"How are you feeling?" the Nurse said as she entered the room.

"I am ready to leave."

"Well the doctor is putting together your discharge information as we speak."

Just then another nurse came in with the baby in tow.

"She just ate. Page me if you need anything," said the nurse before leaving.

John got up and handed the baby to Tiffany, then sat on the bed besides her. Watching Tiffany's eyes light up from their daughter caused him to smile.

"So I have the nursery all done up. Didn't know if you felt comfortable around me or not enough to sleep with me so I put a bed in the nursery," John said.

Tiffany looked up meeting his eyes. She couldn't help bring her free hand and cup the side of his face. He leaned into her hand and smiled. He could've sworn if the baby wasn't between them, he would've kissed her in that moment. He leaned back away from her hand, and she pulled away.

"I know what you've been through, so didn't want to push it," John said.

"I trust you. I don't mind sleeping in your bed. Friends can share a bed.

"Yeah," John said, "Friends."

"We can talk more about this at home, when my head is straight," Tiffany said, knowing the meaning behind John's words.

The doctor walked in with Tiffany's discharge papers. He explained to take it easy and gave her a prescription pain killer and left. John got the baby ready and placed her in the bassinet. He then helped Tiffany get dressed and was a complete gentleman, as his eyes never left hers. As if they could?

"I'll pull the car around," John said as he left his girls.

When John reached the front of the hospital Tiffany was waiting in a wheelchair with Camille in her arms. John got out and grabbed the bags as the nurse helped Tiffany and Camille in the car.

"John?" Tiffany asked.

"Yea?"

"I need to go to Randy's."

"Is that such a good idea?"

"I need my things."

"I can get them for you later."

"That's sweet but I just want to get it done and over with."

"Ok. Whatever makes things easier for you," John said and smiled at her.

John pulled up to Randy's, got out to grab Camille's seat in one hand and wrap his free arm around Tiffany's waist to help her balance, or at least that was a good excuse. Tiffany felt goose bumps on her skin at his touch.

"If I'm making you uncomfortable, let me know," John said.

"You're not", she smiled placing a hand on his arm.

John looked up and caught her eye; there was a moment until Randy interrupted it.

"Well, what a surprise," Randy said.

"Just need my things," Tiffany said.

"Come on in," Randy said as he moved to the side so they could enter, "John."

"Randy."

John didn't release Tiffany's waist until she reached the couch. Then he sat right next to her, sitting the baby in front of them. Randy couldn't help but look at sleeping Camille.

"Definitely has mommy's genes," Randy said, "Thank god."

John hissed.

"C'mon guys," Tiffany said.

"Where are her things?" John asked, getting up, he then noticed Tiffany had a hold of his, he gave her a tight squeeze before releasing it.

"Upstairs. Follow me," Randy signaled.

When John came back down stairs he had a large bag in both hands.

"I'm going to throw this in the truck, I'll be right back," John said.

"Not like she's going to disappear," Randy said, sitting on the arm of the sofa where Tiffany sat.

John tossed him an if-looks-could-kill look and walked out.

"So how are you feeling?" Randy asked.

"Don't act like you care," Tiffany spit.

"That hurts," Randy said grabbing his chest, "You think I don't care?"

Randy's front door flew open, slamming against his wall, causing them both to look up. Amy came running through it with John behind. Amy was inches from Randy's face when John grabbed her. It wasn't hard to notice Amy was upset. Two seconds later Keith came running in. Tiffany looked between the four of them trying to apprehend what was going on. Noticing John's tight grip still around her, Amy looked into his blue eyes.

"John," she cried, "You knew?"

"Baby girl, you know it wasn't my place," he said brushing the tears from her cheek, releasing her.

Amy wanted to curse John very badly but knew he was right. But Randy had no excuse.

"You!" Amy said approaching Randy then slapping the spit out of his mouth.

"I deserve that," said Randy, holding his cheek.

Tiffany watched in total shock.

"You're damn right you deserve that! How could you-Me-Tiffany-my marriage!" She stuttered unable to get out a full sentence through her cries.

"Amy, what is the meaning of this?" Tiffany spoke up once hearing her name.

At that moment Keith took place next to Randy but between Amy and Randy.

"Listen, it just happened. Nobody meant for-

"Nothing just happens! That is the poorest excuse for what you did or shall I say are doing! You ruined my marriage! You had a magnificent woman who would've killed for you but no she wasn't good enough for you-"Amy interrupted Randy.

"Ames, do-

Amy put her hand up, silencing Keith.

"Apparently no female was good enough for you!" Amy yelled.

"What the-

"Yeah honey," Amy said sarcastically, "Please tell your cousin the reason that Randy was staying out on the road is because you've been fucking him!"

Tiffany's mouth dropped as she shot off the couch, John grabbed her by the waist so she wouldn't lose balance. She motioned that she was fine but he still stayed close, releasing her.

"Keith is this…true?" she asked of her cousin.

"I'm so sorry Tiff," Keith pleaded.

"You're sorry? For what exactly?" Tiffany said, "Sorry for causing me pain or sorry for ruining Amy and breaking her heart!"

"Look we're not going to stop this," Keith said, grabbing Randy's hand, "Were in love."

John made a gagging sound, while Tiffany broke down laughing.

"I could break both of your faces right now," Tiffany said, clenching her fists as anger pulsed through her body, "How could you do this to Amy?"

Tiffany walked to Amy and pulled her into her arms. Amy couldn't help but break down in her best friend's chest.

"I-I-I Do-do-don't kn-kn-know wha-

"Shhh, it's going to be okay. Don't let them see you cry," Tiffany said calming Amy down. There's no way in _hell_ they were going to see _her _cry. Tiffany was too strong for that. After everything she's been through she could definitely get through this day.

John approached both women, setting sleeping Camille down. He touched both their arms with a reassuring gesture then turned to the _lovers_.

"You both are _so_ fucking _stupid!_" John said as he came nose to nose with Keith, "You don't know what a good thing is! A few months down the road you're going to realize that _he_," he pointed to Randy, "Isn't worthlosing your family."

Keith turned to Tiffany.

"Tiff, please," Keith pleaded, motioning towards his cousin and wife.

"Stay the _fuck _away from us," Tiffany said in a voice no one recognized, "John. Lets go."

"Ames wa-

Keith got interrupted with the look John threw his way. There was no _way _he was going to let Keith hurt her anymore. Tiffany walked with her arm securely around Amy as John followed with Camille's seat in his hand.

"Amy I know you've been through a lot right now but I would appreciate it if you would stay with us until your ready to get back on your feet," John said as they drove home.

Tiffany smiled proudly at the father of her baby girl, then placed her hand on his that was resting on the center console. John saw the motion, looked up at Tiffany and smiled.

"I was supposed to be returning to Raw but I think I need to call Vince and request a leave of absence," Amy spoke, barely above a whisper.

"Let me drop off Tiff and Camille and I will go with you to get your car from Randy's. If their smart, they _will _stay inside," John told Amy as they approached the house.

He helped Tiffany out of the car, grabbed the baby, and walked them in the house.

"Are you going to be okay by yourself?" John asked Tiffany, not wanting to let her go.

"Yea, I'm a big girl," Tiffany smiled.

"Yea a big girl who just got out of the hospital," John said concerned.

"I'll be fine, _go_," she demanded.

John turned to the door, gave her a smile and walked out.

Tiffany was very tempted to see the nursery but knew it would have more meaning if John was there too. So she lay on the couch waiting for their return. She had just relaxed when her cell rang. _Unavailable._ She hit ignore, not recognizing the number. She really didn't feel like talking after the day she had anyways. Then, before she could block it, it hit her. Keith, her blood, was the reason that her and Randy were having problems. He took Randy away from her. How could family _do_ that to you? Silent tears made their way down her cheek. She was so strong for Amy but now, she couldn't be strong for herself. Everything that happened was like a heavy weight pulling down on her. If she knew then what she knew now, she would've never pushed John to the side for Randy. John confessed his love for her then and she just ran back to Randy. How could she have been so _stupid_. You didn't know Tiff, she thought to herself as she used the back on her sleeve to wipe the tears. Then her phone beeped. Voicemail.


	28. Chapter 28

"_Hey Tiff, its, um, Mik-Michael, your brother. I know it's been a long time but I just got back from my tour. I was in Afghanistan for 3 years. I'm sure mom told you. I didn't really have good phone usage. But I am home now and I really want to see you, and my niece that I hear you had. God, I miss you. Maybe if it's ok with John, I could visit for a little while. I don't have any new orders. Well give me a call when you get this. Love you_."

Tiffany smiled. She hadn't talked to her brother in over 4 years. She was pretty positive John wouldn't mind him visiting except, with everything that was going on with Amy, she didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. When she heard the front door shut she wiped the tears that still lingered. John smiled as he saw her. When he approached her he saw the red rim around her blue eyes. He wanted so bad to just pull her in his arms and tell her he would never let anything happen to her again, but, he couldn't. He couldn't just expect her to be ready to just jump back in with him after everything that had went down.

"Are you okay?" He said as he touched a dried tear on her cheek.

Tiffany jumped at his touch, "Yeah, I'll live. It's not the first time," she said, providing John a fake smile that he saw right through.

"You don't have to be so strong with me, you know?"

Amy fell back and was cooing with the baby so she could give Tiffany and John time to talk.

"I don't know how to be weak," Tiffany said.

"Come here," John said as he took her arm and pulled her into a hug.

His reaction caused her tears to pour out of her eyes.

"_Why does this keep happening to me John?" _she cried in his chest.

When Amy heard her tears, she looked her way to catch John's eyes and lips that mouth _I got it. _She was so strong for her, it was about time someone else be strong for her.

"Randy is a complete and utter _fool_. There is absolutely _nothing_ wrong with you or Ames for that matter. Don't waste your tears over him, he's not worth it. Plus you don't look pretty when you cry," John smiled at her.

She took a step back and just looked at him. Why couldn't she have seen it from the beginning? John was so good to her. He could've been the one she lay next to and, while he was away, the one she talked to every night before going to bed. Instead she chose Randy.

"John?" She whispered.

"Yea sweetie?" He replied rubbing her arm to calm her.

"I am so sorry."

"Sorry?" John said with a puzzled look, "For what?"

"For what I did."

"Oh, don't, it really doesn't matter anymore."

"It does, to me."

"I know I've said this before but this time I really want it to sink in. I should've never gone back to him. I wouldn't be like this if I would've stayed with you."

John smiled and squeezed her arm where his hand stopped.

"We can't change the past dear. But anytime you want to talk about the future, I'm here," John kissed her forehead and walked towards Amy.

"Follow me," he said, helping Amy with her things.

Something about that woman drove John wild. Every time he touched her, in the littlest of ways, it sent sparks through his skin.

"I think everything is in here. But if not, just let me know," John said as he showed Amy her room, "I'll leave you be so you can get settled."

"John?" Amy stopped him by grabbing his arm, "Thank you so much, for everything."

Amy gave him a friendly hug in return for all his awesomeness. He smiled at her and walked mid stairs.

"Tiff, want to see the nursery?" John asked Tiffany.

She went running to meet him, then followed him to a room that wasn't exactly too close to his but not on the other side of the house either.

"Yeah, I wanted to wait for you before I looked," Tiffany told him.

"Will the baby be ok?" John asked. He knew nothing of babies.

"Yea she's sleeping. Trust me if she awakens, we'll hear her."

They both smiled not being able to comprehend the meaning of parenthood. But when Tiffany walked in the nursery her mouth about hit the floor.  
"No drool on the carpet," John laughed.

Tiffany was speechless for a moment. She couldn't believe he could get so much done so quickly.

"How did you-

"Remember I have 4 brothers."

"All this for _our_ baby?" Tiffany said turning to look at John, who already had his eyes locked on hers.

"Of course," he smiled.

Tiffany couldn't help but get sucked into his eyes. She went to hug him and kiss him on the cheek but John had other plans. He kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I would do anything for you two."

"John, I-

"It's ok. I don't expect anything. I just want you to recover."

John truly didn't. He knew it would take time for Tiffany to heal physically and emotionally. Tiffany saw the bed that sat on the opposite wall of the crib.

"I know I said I would sleep with you but I think it might be best if I sleep here," Tiffany told him.

"That's fine, no hurt feelings. Whatever makes you comfortable dear," John said, giving her a reassuring smile.

"You're too good to me, I don't deserve all this," Tiffany said.

"I did it for our baby."

"Right, sorry," Tiffany said as she turned to admire John which was interrupted by Camille's cries, "Well I guess she's up."

"No, I got her," John smiled as he ran down stairs.

Tiffany approached Amy's room to see her unpacking. Dried tears still on her cheeks.

"Hey Ames, How are you holding up?" Tiffany asked, standing in the door way leaning against the wall.

"I guess how anyone would be holding up after finding out their husband was not only having an affair but that he's also a homosexual," Amy said as she looked at her best friend.

Tiffany knew she was devastated. She just didn't know if anything she had to say would help?

"Amy I know it's hard and right now you feel like you can never love again but don't let what Keith and Randy," Tiffany paused, wincing at his name, "did, stop you from looking at the brighter picture."

Amy was speechless; she didn't understand where she got all the strength from. She could use some of it.

"Everything happens for a reason," Tiffany said, approaching her best friend and pulling her in for a hug.

"I _really_ don't know what I would do without you," Amy said as she wiped the falling tears off with the back of her hand.

"I'm always here if you need me. Why don't you unpack later and lay down?"

"Yea that might help," Amy smiled.

Tiffany brushed Amy's hand and left the room.

When Tiffany went downstairs she found a sleeping John and Camille in the recliner so she decided to step outside to return Michael's call.

"_Hello?" _Mike answered.

"Hey."

"_Hey sis! I was starting to think you weren't going to return my call?"_

"No. There's just a lot going on right now."

"_Like?"_

"It's such a long story."

"_I have time if you do."_

Tiffany started explaining the cheating with Randy, the fling with John, the pregnancy, getting back with Randy to find out he wasn't the father, the accident, the baby, Keith & Randy, Amy, and living with John now.

"_What the-_

"Yea, tell me about it."

"_Tell me if I get this right? You and Randy split and John knocks you up but you think its Randy's and being the type of person you are, you reconcile with Randy until you discover she's John's?"_

"Pretty much except, Randy was cheating on me before all this. I didn't find out until I was in the hospital, recovering from the accident. And instead of me and Amy staying at her house, John invited us to stay here."

"_Of course, you have his daughter. Duh!"_

Tiffany laughed.

"_Are you to, like, together?"  
_"No, that's complicated."  
_"I see. Not ready yet. So our cousin Keith, Amy's husband, was the one screwing your fiancé?"_

"Correct."

"_Oh, that's fucking nasty! Is Keith on drugs? He must be! Are you ladies holding up ok?"_

"I'm fine. Can't say the same for Amy though. I could care less for what _Keith_ is doing."

"_I know you Tiff, you like to put on a show for everyone, even though you probably are hurting on the inside. You still can't fool me."_

Tiffany smiled, "You got me. But honestly I'm more hurt by Keith's actions then anything. I mean, he's fucking family!"

"_Yea well wait until I see his mother!"_

Tiffany laughed again.

John woke up to the sound of Tiffany's laugh. He gently got up and laid the baby in her play pen, still asleep. When he looked out the window, a spark of jealousy flickered.

_Who is she talking to that has her laughing so much? _John thought, _Wait, why was he getting squeamish over a call? _He shook his head to rid his thoughts.

"_So, you think John would allow me to visit?" _Mike asked.

"He's returning to work soon but I'll ask him anyways."

"_Okay well, I'll let you return to the little angel. Just let me know."_

"I will."

"_Until then, I love you."_

"Yea love you too. Bye."

When Tiffany closed her phone and turned she noticed John sitting on the kitchen counter. With his chest bare, Tiffany's blood rose to her cheeks, causing her to blush.

"Hey," John said as he saw Tiffany walk through the door.

"Hi, how was your nap?" Tiffany smiled.

John just smiled.

"Sorry if I woke you. I tried to go outside, to not disturb you and the baby."

"Trust me there's no disturbance. She's out like a light!"

"Good. It's just been _so_ long since I talked to Michael," Tiffany said jumping on the counter besides John.

"Who?" John asked, truly curious.

"My brother," Tiffany smiled, wondering if John was asking out of curiosity or jealousy.

"Oh, I didn't even know you had a brother."

"Yea were 18 months apart, so technically he's my little brother. Even if he doesn't seem to remember that at times," Tiffany said shaking her head, knowing how overprotective Michael was.

"Overprotective?"

"Just a little," Tiffany laughed.

"Why haven't you talked to him?"

John was truly curious. He wanted to get to know Tiffany in a way no man ever did. He wanted to show her he was truly interested in her.

"Well he signed up for the Marines just before I left for OVW so its been over 4 years since I've seen him. He just finished a tour overseas."

"Wow. He's in desperate need of a vacation."

"Uh, yea, I'd say."

"Maybe he would like to come here?" John asked, locking his eyes with hers.

The fact that John always knew what to say to her, totally took her by surprise. She just laughed.

"Or no," John continued.

"No it's just that I was going to ask about him visiting and you took it right out of my mouth," Tiffany smiled as she brushed John's shoulder with hers.

"That's good right?" John nudged her shoulder.

"Yea John."

Amy appeared in the walkway of the kitchen suddenly.

"Hey guys," Amy said.

"Hey I thought you were napping?" Tiffany asked, hopping off the counter to join Amy's side.  
"Tiff, I'm fine. I don't want to interrupt anything."

"You're not, we were just talking," John said copying Tiffany.

The three of them walked to the dining room and sat at the table.

"So I realized that if I sat around here _moping_ all day it would do me no good, _so_ I have decided not to take a leave. I'm going to return to work. You never know, maybe knocking a few people on their ass will release some anger," Amy smiled.

"I'm sure glad that it won't be, because you will have _a lot_ of anger to release," Tiffany said causing Amy and John to snicker.

"Will you be okay alone?" Amy asked, she could tell by the look on John's face that he wondered the same.

"I'm a big girl," Tiffany said.

"There she goes, thinking she's _Superwoman_!" John said flexing his arms to his sides like he was superman, causing them both to laugh.

"Honestly I'll be fine. Plus, Maybe Michael will be here before you return."

"Michael? Your brother?" Amy asked.

Amy didn't technically _know _him but she'd seen pictures and Tiffany used to bring him up occasionally.

"Yea, so when do you guys have to leave?" Tiffany asked.

"We leave in a few days and if you drop us off at the airport you can use the truck while I'm gone," John told her.

"Thanks, that's, uh, _sweet_, of you," Tiffany said.

"I try."


	29. Chapter 29

The next six weeks were the longest ever. The earliest Michael was about to get here was tomorrow morning because although he had no future tours he was still a Marine and needed a letter of approval for a leave of absence. _God the military was slow._ Tiffany's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. When she opened it there was a man she didn't recognize.

"Can I help you?" Tiffany asked.

"Sorry to disturb you ma'am but may I speak to Amy Dumas?"

"She's not here."

"But she does live here?"

"Yes."

"Will you know when she will return?"

"A few days."

"Thank you ma'am."

Tiffany closed the door and walked inside, wondering _who_ he was and _what_ he wanted with Amy. She was just sitting down when she heard Camille fussing in her swing.

"Figures, you wait until Mommy sits down and then you want something," Tiffany smiled picking up Camille, "Whoa," Tiffany said grabbing motioning Camille away from her, "You stink!"

Unaware of Amy, who quietly just walked through the door, Tiffany laid Camille on the couch and changed her diaper. Tiffany put the baby in the play pen while she ran to the kitchen to prepare a bottle, not even noticing Amy in the doorway.

Amy sneaked past the kitchen onto the living room and picked Camille up.

"Hey sweetie, did you miss Aunt Amy?" Amy cooed quietly.

Camille was just staring at Amy when Tiffany rounded the corner, almost dropping the bottle when she saw Amy.

"Amy!" Tiffany squealed, "Your home!"

Amy set the baby down before Tiffany made her way to her, pulling her into a hug.

"Miss me much?" Amy joked when Tiffany released her.

Disappointment flooded Tiffany when she realized she was alone. Although she and John were just friends, didn't mean she couldn't miss him, right?

"He's finishing up his story line," Amy said, noticing her mood change.

"It doesn't matter," Tiffany said shrugging it off as she grabbed Camille.

"Tiff, why do you do that?" Amy asked, sitting beside her on the couch.

"What?"

"You know what. You sit there and act all tough when _you_ know you've missed John."

Tiffany took a deep breath, "I won't lie, I have, but that doesn't change anything Ames."

"Sure it does."

"No. I can't. I'm not ready yet."

"Aren't you?"

"Huh?"

"Tiff, theres no time limit as to when it's too soon to move on. Hell, it might even help you heal."

"I know that but I just put my heart out there yet."

"I'm not saying fall in love with him."

"He's the father of my daughter. I can't just take it lightly. I have to be sure I am ready to give him what he deserves."

"And what do you think that is?"

"To be loved. To have someone who can love him as much as he deserves to be."

"You don't think you could give that to him?"

"Ames, I'm damaged goods."

"He doesn't seem to think so."

"I know he cares about me. I like him too. I just need some time."

"I understand."

"So enough about me, how are you coping?"

Tiffany knew Amy was just worried about her but Tiffany was right. She couldn't just fall in love all over again so soon. It wasn't that easy. Tiffany had been hurt so much that she didn't even think she was able to love anyone again. If she couldn't trust her fiancé or her family, who could she trust?

"Actually, I'm doing pretty well. I went out with the girls a couple times while on the road," Amy told her, "Don't get me wrong I'm not healed, just taking things one day at a time."

"Well I'm glad that you're at least trying. Are you sure you will be okay with Michael coming?"

"Sure. He's you're family. Don't let me stop you Tiff."

"So, there's not a lot of tension at work?"

"They requested a show change."

"Well isn't that convenient," Tiffany said, "Assholes."

"Yea tell me about it."

"Oh, almost forgot, some man came here for you."

"A man?"

"Yea he'll probably be back. I told him you'd return in a few days."

Amy pondered over the news as Tiffany set Camille back in swing.

"Well I'm going to make a phone call."

Tiffany dialed John's cell number as she walked to her room.

"_This is John, unfortunately I'm unable to get to my phone right now but if you leave me a brief message, I will return your call. *BEEP*"_

"Hey John, guess you're busy. Just wanted to call and see how you were. Sorry if I am being a bother. Look, I actually called to get something off my chest, this is going against my grill but I _miss _you. Goodnight."

Tiffany immediately regretted what she did after hanging up the phone.

John was beating against the body bag that Shawn was holding when his phone starting ringing. He tried to stop and get his gloves off to answer it but didn't make it in time. His voicemail indicator beeped. Tiffany's voicemail played.

"I _wonder_ who that was." Shawn teased; he knew exactly who it was.

"She misses me," John stated, a smile creeping his face.

John sent a text to Tiffany instead of calling and having to deal with Shawn's teases. John put his gloves back on and continued to beat the bag the smile never leaving his face.

"Need I ask who you called?" Amy smiled as she rocked a sleeping Camille on her chest.

"He didn't answer," Tiffany said as she sat down.

"_New Message_"

"I guess he's too busy to call," Tiffany said, opening her phone to retrieve John's text message.

'_We will talk when I get home.'_

"What's it say?" Amy asked.

"He wants to talk when he gets home."

"Is that bad?"

"I don't know," Tiffany laughed, "Could be either. Well, we have to be up early tomorrow. Michael's flight arrives first thing. You're coming, right?"

"You know it!"

Tiffany took sleeping Camille off Amy's chest, "Well, see you in the morning."

"Good night."

As Tiffany lay in her bed, a million things popped in her mind but nothing could drive her attention away from John. Why couldn't she get him off her mind? How was it possible for her to think about a man after everything Randy just put her through? Tiffany felt like she was being tugged in 50 different directions. She should just let it go. Her best friend _was_ home and she was pretty sure, even though Amy had a good cover, was still in pain. Plus tomorrow, her brother would be here. Tiffany closed her eyes and drifted off.

When Tiffany woke up the next morning and checked Camille's crib, she was gone. Her first instinct was to run downstairs. When she hit the bottom step she saw Amy playing with Camille.

"Good morning Mommy," Amy cooed with Camille in her arms, "Say, we didn't want to wake you."

Tiffany gave a sign of relief.

Michael's flight was running late when they arrived at the airport.

"So how long has it been since you've seen him?" Amy asked, sitting in the waiting area.

"About 4 years or so," Tiffany said, sitting beside her, looking after a sleeping Camille, "He signed up with the Marines just before I left for OVW. And when they said the word war, He was in, so he's been over in Afghanistan ever since. I think he might've done a stint in Iraq too. He must've finally got tired of it."

"Wow."

Was all Amy said? She looked dumbfounded.

'_Now landing, flight R24541 from BWI'_

"That's him!" Tiffany jumped up.

Tiffany's shaking hands gripped the handle of the stroller, anxious as he rounded the corner.

"Go, I have her," Amy said, realizing how emotional Tiffany was becoming in anxiety to see her brother.

As Amy took Tiffany's place behind the stroller, Tiffany sprinted down the hall; jumping to her brother he dropped his bags and wrapped both of his masculine arms around his sisters back. They both had tears in their eyes.

"Hey sis," Michael said smiling from ear to ear.

"Michael," Tiffany was able to get out from her sobbing.

"Shh, it's ok," he told her as he wiped tears from her eyes, never leaving her side.

Seeing her brother caused all of Tiffany's locked up emotions to come out. She truly felt alone in Missouri after Keith's betrayal. Now with her brother here she felt a piece of her shine again.

"I missed you so _much_," She told him.

He smiled as he brushed her cheek with his thumb, then wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Let's go meet Amy," Tiffany said.

Michael nodded, picking up his bags with his one free hand. Seeing how emotional his sister had just gotten he refused to leave her side. When they approached Amy, Michael's eyes widened a bit. _Wow¸_ he thought to himself, analyzing Amy.

"Ames, this is Michael, my brother," Tiffany introduced him.

"Hi Amy," Michael said, setting his bags down to extend his hand.

"Michael," Amy replied reaching to shake his hand. Only when she touched his hand, she literally got shocked. She immediately yanked her hand away, her eyes then locked on the same blue eyes he shared with his sister.

"_Sorry_," Michael said, Amy wasn't the only one who felt the shock, "You can call me Mike. Only she," he jerked his hand to his sister, "calls me _Michael._"

Amy smiled, "Well it's nice to meet you Mike."

Amy was still a little shook by the shock that was caused by his touch. _Was it from static or?_ Amy shook the nonsense out of her head. Mike had to pry his eyes from Amy's to see his niece asleep in her stroller.

"So, this must be little Camille," He said, stroking her cheek, careful not to wake her up, "She looks just like you Tiff."

"I know."

"So where's daddy?" Mike asked, "Still working?"

"Yea, he's caught up in a story line," Amy answered, as they left the airport.

"Oh that's cool, I guess. I try to watch but sometimes it's hard," Mike said, smiling at Amy.

_What a sm-NO! AMY NO! _Amy thought to herself. _Your still legally married and this is your best friends little brother!_

"So, Amy, are you on break?" Mike asked.

"Yea I have a few weeks."

"What a coincidence?" Mike said.

"Michael, leave her alone," Tiffany cut in.

Mike started laughing, throwing his head back.

"So does John make a good dad?" Mike asked.

"He's a natural," Amy told him.

"Well Tiff, I just hope Camille doesn't factor as a reason for you wanting to be with John," Michael said, "You should never get involved with someone just because you bear children."

"Who said I _wanted_ to be with him?"

"Yea, OK," Mike laughed, as they arrived to the house.

"Come on Mike, I'll show you where your room is," Amy said returning Mike's attention to herself and away from Tiffany, as they got out of the truck.

"Hey Tiff, don't pay me any mind, I was just talking dumb," Mike said, sneaking his head back in where Tiffany still sat behind the steering wheel. She just nodded to acknowledge him.

_What if he's right?_ _What if that's the only reason? _

Tiffany starting thinking so many unexplainable things in her mind as she stepped out of the truck to retrieve Camille and head toward the house.

"So your room is here," Amy said, signaling Mike his room.

"Thanks Amy," Mike thanked her, "Where's your room?"

"Down the hall," Amy tried to prevent the blushing from rising to her cheeks.

Mike smiled as her cheeks turned light pink and entered his room, "Thanks, again."

"No pr-

'_Ahhhhhh!_'

Amy was interrupted by a scream, causing them both to storm downstairs.

"You are _so_ not funny!" Tiffany said, smacking John on the arm.

"Can I have a hug?" John asked.

Tiffany smiled as John pulled her against him a little too tight. She took in his scent, causing her to relax just a little before pulling away.

"I missed you as well," John whispered.

They both shared a smile as Michael and Amy joined them.

"Hey, your home," Amy said.

"Really? Am I?" John laughed.

Amy rolled her eyes.

"John this is my brother Michael," Tiffany introduced her brother to John.

"Welcome Mike," John extended his hand.

"Thanks," Mike said, shaking his hand.

"So, shall we go paint the town?" John laughed.

"John, Michael just got in," Tiffany said.

"So did I," John smiled, "Mike?"

"Women!" Mike laughed, "Let's go!"

Tiffany smacked Mike in the back of his head before they walked out the door.

"I'll drive," Amy offered so John and Tiffany could talk.

"Do you bite?" Mike joked, causing Amy to smile, as he climbed in the passenger seat.

"She seems better," John said acknowledging Amy's smile.

"I suppose. She likes to keep up a good front though," Tiffany said.

"I wonder who she gets that from." John smiled as Tiffany elbowed him in his side.

"We don't have to talk about anything," Tiffany said, getting to the point.

"You missed me?"

"Yea, Am I not allowed missing you?" Tiffany said, "I missed Amy too."

"Oh, right."

Tiffany felt bad now. She could see in his eyes that his missing her was entirely deeper.

"It's not fair for me to lead you on."

"You're not leading me on."  
"You need someone who isn't broken. Someone who can love you the way you deserve. I don't think I can do that."

"I don't need anyone."

"Huh?"

"There's only one person I want, Ok?" John said turning in his seat to look directly in her eyes.

"But-

"And if I have to wait for that person to recover, I will. I refuse to take anything less than what I deserve. And I deserve you! And when you realize that you deserve me, well, I'll be waiting," John said as he lightly brushed her face with the back of his hand.

Tiffany shivered. If she felt nothing for this man then why did his touch affect her the way they did? Tiffany took a deep breath and exhaled but said nothing. Waiting didn't bother John, he had been waiting for Tiffany this long, a little longer wouldn't hurt; but how long would she make him wait before she saw that he was the one she needed, the one who would _never_ hurt her. If she would've seen it from the start they would've been sitting pretty by now. A lot of ifs.

"John," Tiffany finally spoke, "Its not that I don't like you. That was _never_ the issue. Its hard not to. Its just Randy made me believe him dearly. Every word, every touch was so convincing. I was at a point where I thought I wouldn't be able to love anyone else. Then the situation with Keith happened. I don't want you to sit hear and wait for me when I honestly don't know how long I will be like this."

John wiped a single tear drop that escaped her eye.

"I don't mind it. You are worth the wait. I have waited this long for you already. And I wont tell you how I would never hurt you because you've heard it all before but Sooner or later you will realize it and you will open to me," John said.

Michael and Amy heard the entire conversation unintentionally as they pulled into a diner. Michael just shook his head. Even if John was a nice guy he knew his sister, and she was going to put her walls up. Great Wall of China walls. Amy knew what kind of man John was from working with him and she also knew how he cared for Tiffany, anyone could see the spark in his eyes every time he was around her. If only Tiffany could see it.

When they arrived at a nearby diner, Tiffany was in a trance. She did care about John and she did want something with him. She was just _scared. _She got shook out of it by someone pulling at her arm.

"Huh?" Tiffany said, shaking her head to rid the trance.

"You okay sis?" Mike asked.

"Yea I was just, uh, thinking about something," Tiffany said as she looked at John who was looking away.

"So what brings you to St Louis, besides the obvious?" John asked Mike, trying to distract his mind from his sister.

"Have you ever been to Delaware?" Mike said.

"Cant say that I have."  
"Well go to Delaware, then come back and talk to me," Mike laughed causing his sister to smile.

John couldn't resist looking at her smile. Didn't change anything, John was determined to give her space, until she was ready.

When they left John drove while Tiffany sat in the very back, alone as requested when Mike tried to sit with her, with her legs pulled up to her chest. Her emotions were reeling out of control. Sobs built in her chest, she tried with everything she had to keep them within. Every so often Amy would turn around and check on her, just to see her staring absentminded looking out the window into the dark.

Tiffany had every attempt to go in the house when they returned but the man from before had returned.

"Mrs. Dumas?" He asked.

"Yeah?" Amy replied, as she approached the house.

The man reached inside his coat, "You've been served," he said handing her a large manila envelope.

_Of course, divorce papers,_ Amy thought.

"Divorce papers," Amy stared, not needing to look in the envelope to realize it. Mike caught Amy just in time as she lost her balance and helped her to the house.

"I guess it was only a matter of-

"Amy, don't do this to yourself," Mike interrupted.

Amy met Mike's eyes, full of remorse, and tears poured down her cheeks. Mike pulled her to his chest, wrapping his arms around her. Tiffany watched from the dining room table. She had so much going on that she didn't know how to be there for herself and her best friend. She put her head in her hands. John walked passed Tiffany, saw her reaction, and kept on to the kitchen. _Welcome Home John,_ he thought.

"You probably think I'm a big baby," Amy muffled in Mike's chest, for some off unknown reason, she felt comfortable crying on him.

"_Nonsense_, your just going through a rough time. Its good to let your emotions run. You don't want to keep them bottled. Its just tears. I mean, you are human right?" Mike smirked.

"Yea I guess your right," Amy whispered.

"Are you sure your not some alien sent from outer space to destroy the Logan family?" Mike laughed.

Amy couldn't help but let go a small laugh.

"See I got a smile," Mike said, wiping a tear from under her eye.

Amy looked into his eyes and blushed. _Weird,_ she thought.

"You think your just _so_ charming," she said.

"If it brings a smile to your face, I'll take it."

Amy fought hard, resisting his charm.

"Never imagined this would happen to me."

"I cant comfort you there," Mike said, "Fools."

Amy smiled.

Tiffany was curled up in her bed, sleeping as John watched her sleep from the doorway. He wished he could say something to make her trust him. Instead he grabbed the blanket from the floor and draped it over her.

"Well, I guess I'm going down for the night," Mike said.

"Goodnight Mike," Amy told him.

Mike kissed Amy on the cheek, "Goodnight Amy."

Amy stood frozen as Mike walked upstairs to his room.

_It was just a friendly kiss on the cheek. Relax Amy, _she thought to herself before going to her room.

John lay the baby in the bassinet that was in his room to give Tiffany a full nights sleep.

Tiffany was sound asleep when her phone going off woke her up.

"Hello?" She asked, still half asleep.

"_Hey Tiff."_

"Randy?"

"_Yea."_

"What do you want?"

"_I'm sorry."_

"Your _sorry_? _Are you fucking kidding me?!"_

"_I know. I deserve that."_

"You deserve _way_ more."

"_Just because we aren't together doesn't mean I don't think of you."_

"You _really_ need to _stop_ thinking of me."

"_I just wanted to be sure your doing ok. We didn't talk much at the house."_

"I'm healing. Your calling isn't helping me in that."

John walked passed the room when he heard Tiffany talking. He was about to open the door when he realized she was on the phone.

"_I know I shouldn't have called but I feel horrible. So does Keith."_

"I don't give _two shits_ about either of your feelings!"

Randy didn't speak.

"You _really_ shouldn't have called Randy."

When John heard Randy's name he clenched his fists.

"_How are things with you and John?"_

"Me and John are none of _your _business. Though maybe it is, because of you I am unable to allow him to be close to me. So thank _you!_"

_So she did want to be close, _John thought. John walked in the room and Tiffany jumped. He held his hand out for the phone.

"_Don't _call this phone _again_," John said before hanging it up and turning it off. When he looked at her she had tear filled eyes.

"Sweetie, he's wont call again," he said as he sat besides her.

"H-h-how do you kn-kn-know?" She stuttered.

John placed his hand on her back and rubbed it up and down, giving Tiffany goose bumps.

"Because if he _does_, I will break his jaw."

Tiffany couldn't resist reaching her hand to his face and touching his cheek.

"Can I ask a favor?" John said as he grabbed her hand from his face.

"Yeah."

"Would you sleep with me tonight?"

"John.."

"I don't mean having sex. I mean just lay in the bed with me, with clothes on. I wouldn't feel comfortable with you sleeping here. Your very upset."

Tiffany studied John to find worry written all over his face.

"Yea I would like that," she told him as she got off the bed.


	30. Chapter 30

"Who was that?" Keith asked.

John hanging up on Randy had him dumbfounded.

"_Randy_."

"Oh, um, no one important," Randy stammered as he went to put his cell in his pocket.

Keith stopped him by grabbing his phone.

"Why did you call my cousin?"

Randy didn't answer.

"Are you regretting _this_?" Keith gestured himself and Randy.

"It's not that love. I just, I just worry."

"That explains nothing!"

"Chill the fuck out! We did Amy and Tiffany _so _wrong. And I have had this burden on me."

"_Oh_! So, now I'm a burden?"

"God, you are _so _dramatic."

"Excuse me? Sorry if I am a _little_ worried about _my _boyfriend calling his _ex_ fiancé."

"Keith, you have nothing to worry about," Randy said as he approached Keith.

"Don't," Keith said, backing away, "I'm going to bed."

Tiffany lay in John's bed with emotions running through her head like a mad man. She could feel John's breathing against her neck. She wasn't sure if it was the best idea but what did lying with a friend hurt?

"Goodnight Tiff," John told her as he patted her shoulder.

Tiffany winced, "Night."

"Sorry."  
"You're fine."

What Tiffany did next she had no excuse for. John's bare chest against her back was highly temping. She reached across her shoulder, grabbed John's arm snaking it over her body. John smiled but was utterly shocked. But decided to wrap his arm around her and pulled her against him. His strong arms felt so good around her, she forgot what it felt like to be held in bed. She smiled, before closing her eyes and drifting off.

When Tiffany woke up in the middle of the night, she realized she was lying across John's chest. She didn't move, instead she cuddled against him and went back to sleep.

When John woke up the next morning he was surprised to find Tiffany on his chest with one arm wrapped around his side. He gently laid her on the bed without waking her. He grabbed the baby and went downstairs.

When Tiffany's eyes fluttered open she realized she was alone. She slowly raised herself to a sit. She was trying so hard to fight her feelings for John and she _so_ wasn't winning. It was so hard to resist him.

Amy and Michael were playing with Camille on the couch when Tiffany rounded the corner, running into John. John was quick to grab her by the top of her arms to prevent her from falling. Tiffany looked up and met his eyes and everything changed. Amy happened to look up at the interaction to see Tiffany sidestep and block John's path as he tried to walk around her. He looked at her the way he always did, his eyes full of passion for her. Except this time it was different. Tiffany came downstairs with every intention on speaking with John but when she looked in his eyes it was over. She grabbed his neck and pulled his lips to hers with such fury. His lips melted in hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist and lifted her to him. She wrapped her legs around his waist as if no one else was in the room. Amy's mouth dropped to the floor and Michael's eyes were out the window.

John couldn't believe this was happening, and this _kiss_. Didn't she see her brother sitting 10 feet away? He really didn't care as he brought his fingers through her blonde hair. When Tiffany finally pulled away her tongue traced his lip causing John to stagger. He had to grip the wall to stand up straight.

"I mean _damn _there are rooms in this house?" Amy said, still in shock.

"I thought I was watching a porno!" Michael laughed, with Camille on his lap.

John's eyes never left hers. And she acted as if no one else was in the room as she stared into his. She brought her hand to his face. John leaned against it, closing his eyes. He didn't know what caused this change but he wasn't going to complain. John kissed her palm. Tiffany stretched on her tip toes and kissed his lips once more. Then walked in the living room and grabbed their daughter and sat next to Amy.

"So what are you guys up to?" Tiffany asked Amy and her brother as though nothing happened.

"Apparently not as good as what you are _up _to," Amy smiled.

"I know not what you speak of," Tiffany replied, her cheeks starting to blush.

John was still standing in the same spot, staring at her.

"John?" Amy asked.

"I think he's in shock," Michael chuckled.

"_John_," Tiffany whispered, the sound of passion escaping her lips.

John eyes jerked. Only her voice was able to cause his trance to break.

"What did you _do _to him?" Michael asked.

"You _compulsed_ him!" Amy accused.

"_Compulsed_? I don't think I'm a vampire," Tiffany laughed.

"Vasilisa aint got _shit _on you!" Michael said.

John stalked into the kitchen, turned on the faucet and splashed his face. No women had _ever_ had that effect on him. He'd kissed her before but that _kiss_ was powerful. He _had _to have her. She _had_ to be his. He had his head leaning into the sick but not under the water when he heard someone behind him. Every inch of his soul wished is was _her._ When he cocked his head to the side his wish was granted. She smiled.

_Dazzling, _he thought.

He had every urge to scoop her in his arms and just kiss her but he didn't know if that was allowed.

She placed her hand on his arm, which of course caused sparks to shoot in his blood, which wasn't any surprise, considering that it happened _every time_ she touched him. He returned her smile.

Tiffany didn't have a clue what to do next. How could she top the way she just kissed him. She knew for a fact that she _never_ kissed any one like that before. She didn't even know where it came from. Like she was possessed. He possessed her.

"What _was _that?" John asked, finally able to speak.

Tiffany just smiled.

"You are evil reincarnated," He said, smiling.

"Is that a complaint?" She said.

John raised his eyebrow then grabbed her hand that was still resting on his arm and yanked her against his chest. Tiffany burned for him.

"What do _you _think?" He said giving her a genuine smile.

"And you call _me _evil?"

He laughed as he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it softly.

"Did you change your mind?" John asked.

"What gave you that idea?" She smiled.

"_Why_?"

"Let's go sit outside," Tiffany gestured towards the back door.

John looked towards Camille who was in the living room in her Uncle's lap.

"I got her," Michael reassured him.

"You were right," Tiffany said as she leaned against the porch railing.

"About?" John asked, standing in front of her, "I mean I know I'm _always_ right, but."

Tiffany laughed and slapped his chest; John held her hand there and looks into her eyes.

"And they say I'm the _bad_ one! Stop staring at me like that," Tiffany looked away.

John smiled.

"That I deserved someone to treat me right," Tiffany said, being serious now.

"I didn't say that."

"I still don't think I deserve you but I do deserve to be treated right."

"You _do _deserve me."

"I don't want to be like _this_anymore. I am _so_ tired of pining over that faggot."

"I know you've seen a lot and you're thinking this can't be right but I won't hurt you."

"I know you won't hurt me," Tiffany whispered.

If John wasn't paying close enough attention before, he was now. He placed one of his hands on her hips, and stepped just a tad closer. Surprisingly enough, she didn't pull away.

"_No one_ sees you like I do," John said but he wanted to know what made her believe him, "Why do you want to believe me all of a sudden?"

Tiffany raised one hand, took her forefinger and lightly touched the edges on his deep blue eyes, "The look in your eyes."

"_Fuck it_," John said as he pulled her tight against him, pulling her lips to his.

Tiffany found herself putting her fingers through his hair, pulling his head even closer. John couldn't control his lust for her. He now had her against the porch rail. He picked her up and sat her on the rail, letting his hands stay on her back. He slipped his tongue in her mouth that she all too willingly accepted.

"You think they're going to take down the porch?" Michael asked, seeing John and Tiffany through the sliding glass door.

"Shit I don't think the house is protected!" Amy laughed.

Tiffany had to put her hands on John's chest for him to pull back so she could breathe. John was trying to catch his breath and smile at the same time. Although she pushed him back, his hand found hers and didn't leave.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Tiffany said still running short of breath.

"Why would I do that?" John laughed.

John backed up and grabbed her hips so he could help her down. He followed behind her as she walked in the house. He caught a whiff of the scent of her hair as the wind blew it. _Heaven._ When they walked in the house they were being stared at.

"Is there a porch left?" Amy asked.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Tiffany asked, folding her arms across her chest, releasing John's hand. He walked away smiling.

"Just thought Hurricane Logan was going to destroy it with the help of Hurricane Cena," Amy laughed.

"Ha ha ha, you're a real comedian Ames," Tiffany said sitting next to Amy. Michael had followed John upstairs.

"Hey man," Mike said, catching up to John.

"_Oh no," John thought, "Here comes the big brother talk."_

"What's up Mike?" John asked, turning around.

"You should know why I'm here."

"Right. Let's go chill in my room."

When they got in John's room Michael wasted no time. John stood toe to toe with Michael.

"Look John, you seem like a great guy and I am technically younger than you so I don't want to hurt your self esteem but-

"Man, just say what you got to say," John interrupted.

"My sister has been taking to hell and back and I can't afford another trip."

"Dude," John started as he sat on his bed, "I know you're worried about your sister. Hell I know what she's been through. I witnessed it all. But please believe me when I say I am not going to cause her harm."

Michael nodded.

"She's it. She has to be."

Michael had a confused look on his face. John really didn't want to speak feelings to another man but he knew he had to get it out.

"The way I feel isn't normal. No one else can touch me the way she does. Every time she touches me I feel like I am being electrocuted. I would give up _everything_ for her. I have _always_ been here and it's about time she notices. She is one of a kind. And she deserves the best, and I have every intention on providing that for her."

"_Wow_," was all Michael could say at the moment.

Michael was heading for the door when John's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Wait man," John said.

Michael turned to face him.

"I know what you're doing," John said, complete honesty in his eyes.

"Huh?"

"Amy. You may not have done much or said much but I can see it. You need to be careful. She's a worst head case then Tiff."

"I'm not going to try anything. I enjoy being around her. She just sucks you in."

"Dude lets go downstairs because we are expressing like a bunch of chicks," John laughed as he went for the door.

"_Hell _no Ames! I am _not _going there!" Tiffany laughed.

"C'mon Tiff, how hard is it?" Amy smiled.

"I'm not gay girl!"

"You don't have to be gay to be attracted to a girl."

"Oh yes! What are you ladies discussing?" Mike joked, "Female orgies?"

Amy rolled her eyes, "I asked Tiffany if she was a guy which celebrity she would go after."

John started laughing.

"It's _not _funny," Tiffany said, pouting like a puppy dog.  
John walked up to her kissed his finger tip then placed it on her pouted lip. She was now smiling.

"There is _no way_ you haven't ever thought a female was pretty," Amy accused.

"Yea but-

"Who is she?"

Tiffany sighed in defeat, "Kristen Stewart."

"From _Twilight?_" Michael asked.

"Wait! You've seen Twilight?" Amy asked, looking at Michael.

"Oh yes! Cause like Rob Pattinson is _SOOO_ hot!" Michael said, impersonating a teenage girl, "RPattz will you marry me?"

"Okay that is my signal to walk away," John laughed and walked into the kitchen.

"Go," Michael said, seeing the look on his sister's face when John walked away, "You know you want to."

"I'm okay. I haven't had any time with you."

"It's ok."  
"No, I live with him I ca-

"Tiff just go, and I don't want to hear another word," Michael said sternly.

Tiffany smiled and got up to walk into the kitchen. When she stepped in the kitchen she didn't see John hiding against the wall. He grabbed her as soon as she stepped through the kitchen.

Tiffany was pushed up against the wall with John's body tight against her.

"Sorry, am I rushing things a bit?" John asked but didn't release her.

"With anyone else I would say yes," She told him, "Except, I like it."

John kissed her.

"You don't know how long I've wanted you," He said against her lips.


	31. Chapter 31

"So, have you looked over the papers?" Michael asked Amy, while they both were sitting at the kitchen table.

"Not yet," Amy said, looking at the manila envelope resting on the table.

"I can help, you know, a shoulder to cry on, anything you need?" Michael said, emphasizing on the word '_need_'

"Thanks, that would help," Amy told Michael.

"John this is hard for me to say but, I trust myself with you. Trust is a hard thing for me to deal with but there's something about you," Tiffany confessed to John as they sat in the nursery watching Camille sleep.

"Thanks sweetie, you don't know how much that means to me," John said then gently brushed his lips against hers, making her smile, "But you should know that I would _never_ dream of hurting you."

"It's just-

"Any man who would throw _this_," John signaled the two of them, "away is a complete and utter fool. I would _never_ do anything to jeopardize what we have or cause my girls pain."

Tiffany gripped the back of John's head, pressing her lips hard against his. John slowly pulled away, being sure not to hurt her feelings, trailing his fingers across her cheeks.

"Easy love," he whispered, planting a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Let's let her sleep," Tiffany said, pulling John by the hand, out of the nursery.

"You've _got_ to be bullshitting!" Tiffany and John heard Amy say as they descended the stairs, hand in hand, "Did you see what Keith put for terms of divorce?" Amy asked, now looking at Mike, "Mutual differences. What's the difference? We both like dick!"

Nobody saw the humor in Amy's suffering.

"Ames-

Tiffany started to interrupt.

"C'mon! That _was_ funny!" Amy said still laughing.

"When's the hearing?" Mike asked, changing the subject.

Amy scanned the paperwork, "8 days."

"Seriously?" Michael said, clear disappointment written across his face.

"What's the problem?" John asked.

"It's when he leaves," Tiffany said, knowing the date all too well.

"Oh," Amy said, a sudden burst of sorrow flowing through her.

"_Was she disappointed that Michael was leaving?" Amy thought to herself, "Oh god, not good."_

The next morning only Michael was downstairs when Tiffany walked into the living room.

"Hey bro, where's everyone?" Tiffany asked...

"John took the baby for a walk and I think Amy is with lawyers or something of the sort," he said as he sipped his coffee.

"So let's talk," Tiffany said.

"Sure," Michael said smiling.

"Let's talk about you and the fact that you like my best friend."

Smile gone, "What?"

"Don't _what_ me. I know you _all_ too well Mi-Mi. You like her."

"She's cool," Mike said, playing it off.

"You _know_ what I mean," Tiffany said, punching his arm.

"It doesn't matter and you _know _it," Mike was now looking his sister in the eyes.

"I'll take that you _do _like her," Tiffany said, noticing a small sparkle in her brother's crystal eyes.

"Mommy's up," John said, walking through the door, Camille asleep in his arms. He kissed Tiffany on the lips. Every time he touched her, it made her body tingle, tingle _all_ over. And John was a complete gentleman. He hadn't pestered her once, to sleep in his bed. Hell, they hadn't even had sex. But right now, if not for Michael being present, she could throw that man to the floor.

Michael cleared his throat, getting his sisters, otherwise diverted, attention.

"Oh, sorry," Tiffany said, releasing John's embrace.

"It's cool, I think I need a nap," Mike said, walking upstairs.

Tiffany curled up to John on the couch, who wrapped his free arm around her. His other arm held a sleeping Camille on his chest. John couldn't resist smiling. He finally got what he wanted, a family. He had wanted Tiffany since the day she stole his beer. He smiled at the memory, kissing both of his girls. Tiffany smiled as she grabbed John's arm from behind her and interlocked their hands, with her free hand; she trailed her fingers down his forearm, causing him to quiver. She then looked in his pretty blue eyes that which their daughter shared.

"Aw what a Kodak moment," Amy said after snapping a picture on her cell phone upon entering the room.

"How'd it go?" Tiffany asked, not moving.

"As good as it could," Amy shrugged, "You want me to lay her down?"

"Please," John said, "If you don't mind."

Amy gave him the _are-you-serious_ look as she grabbed sleeping Camille off his chest and laid her in the playpen.

This gave John's other arm free to grab Tiffany by the chin and softly kiss her lips.

Watching the two of them made Amy smile; Tiffany and John both deserved each other.

"Where's Mike?" Amy asked.

"His room," John replied.

"Well I'm going to leave you love birds be and go bother him."

"Be nice," Tiffany said.

"_Muah_?" Amy smiled, "I am _always_ nice."

They all laughed before Amy took off up the stairs.

"Wonder if she knows?" Tiffany questioned.

"Knows what love?" John asked, nuzzling her face with his nose.

She smiled, "Mike likes Amy."

"Oh, that," John said, as he stopped nuzzling.

"This is crazy," Tiffany said shaking her head.

John tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. She looked into his eyes, melting for him as she cuddled back into him.

When Mike answered Amy's knock in just a pair of sweatpants, her eyes bulged a little.

"_Damn why did he have to answer the door looking like that!" Amy thought._

She couldn't help staring at his bare chest. She never realized how built he was, with clothes covering him up. Her eyes continued to drop.

"My eyes are up here," Michael smirked, knowing she liked what she saw.

Amy shook the image of Michael naked out of her head.

"Sorry," Amy apologized.

"Want to come in?" Mike asked, opening his door and stepping aside for her to enter.

"Thanks," she said as he closed the door behind himself.

"What's up?"

"My intentions are honorable, I swear," she joked raising her hand, palm to Mike, like a scout, "I just couldn't withstand Romeo and Juliet downstairs."

"Yea, they're a bit overwhelming," Michael said, sitting on his bed.

"Puke inducing," Amy smiled.

"Amy I won't bite," Michael said patting his bed for her to sit.

Amy hesitated then sat across from Mike.

"So, back to Delaware in a couple days?"

"Unfortunately."

"Don't sound so excited," Amy laughed.

"Yea there's really nothing there. I mean yea Mom is there, but she just got married, she has her own life now," Mike looked down at his hands then looked up and caught Amy's eyes, "I mean, it's not like I have someone waiting for me."

Amy brought up the corner of her mouth in a slight smile. How could she not at the way Mike was staring at her, it made goose bumps on her arms. Michael didn't want to make her uncomfortable so he changed the subject.

"So, the big day is approaching?" Mike asked, referring to her divorce.

"Yeah, that should be _loads_ of fun."

Michael brought his hand to touch hers, "I really wish I could be there for you."

Amy brought her eyes to their hands that were touching but for some reason she didn't feel uncomfortable about it. She wasn't the one to break it, Mike was.

"Sorry," Mike said.

"No, it's ok," Amy smiled.

Michael was a little shocked at her response. Did she really not mind him holding her hand? Michael wanted so much to reach out and touch her hand again but he thought better of it.

Amy felt like smacking herself for actually saying it was ok rather than just thinking it. But something about him just made her feel good inside. Like the hole Keith carved in her chest was starting to not burn so much. But it was too soon and he was her best friend's brother. What would Tiffany think?

"I think I should go," Amy said getting off the bed.

Mike grabbed her hand before she could leave the room.

"Did I make you uncomfortable?" Mike whispered.

"Honestly? No. I'm just afraid of my gut," Amy said.

"You don't have to go Ames."

"I know. But I need to Michael."

Amy looked down and realized he still held her hand. His thumb brushed the back of it and causes her to shiver. She pulled it away.

"I-

She stormed out of the room and into hers. Michael's hand was still midair. He really didn't understand what was going on. He knew she wasn't ready for anything but yet she liked his touch. He lay back in his bed with one arm thrown across his face. He wasn't able to get her off his mind for the duration of the night.

When Amy made it downstairs the next morning, Mike was sitting at the dining room table reading a magazine. She couldn't resist the smile when his eyes sparkled at her sight.

"Amy," Mike acknowledged.

"Hey."

When he stood up she had to grip the chair because, once again, he was shirtless.

"Do you _own_ a t-shirt?" Amy smiled.

"Does my half nakedness bother you?" Mike smirked.

Amy looked down, "Of course not."

Mike smiled; he liked making her feel uncomfortable in this way.

"Good morning, "John said, entering the dining room with Tiffany, holding Camille, behind him.

"What's up?" Tiffany asked.

"Just...discussing the dress code," Mike smiled.

"What dress code?" Tiffany asked.

"Never mind," Amy answered.

"So, any plans with you two today?" John asked.

Amy spoke up.

"Why would we?"

John had to hold in his giggle as he eyed Amy and Mike. Mike suddenly wasn't as happy.

"Well, Mike _is_ leaving tomorrow...

'_Don't remind me,' Amy thought._

"Yea," Amy said with no enthusiasm at all.

Mike definitely caught that.

"...me and Tiff were thinking we should go out?" John asked.

"What about the baby?" Amy asked.

"Neighbors have been _dying_ to watch her," Tiffany said.

"I'm in. _Hell_, I could definitely use a drink," Mike said, eyeing Amy.

Amy wanted to shout to the world that if he was going so would she but instead, she hesitated. She was just afraid of how it would be once he left if she was feeling this way now just after a few touches.

"Come on Ames, it'll be fun," Tiffany pleaded.

How could she tell her best friend no?

"Okay, I'll go."  
"So where are we going?" Mike said, now with a smile that lit up his beautiful face.

"Whispers," John said.


	32. Chapter 32

"Why do women take _forever_ to get ready?" Mike asked.

"I don't know dude," John said.

John and Mike waiting impatiently at the bottom of the stairs while Amy and Tiffany got ready for the nightclub.

"Is it going to be busy?" Amy asked.

"Doubt it, why?" Tiffany asked.

"Never mind," Amy said, shaking her head.

"You ready yet?"

Amy did a last touch up of her make up while Tiffany grabbed her purse, flicked off the light and out they went.

When Mike saw Amy approach the stairs he couldn't resist a smile. When someone looked liked that, there was no keeping it hidden.

"Amy, you look _gorgeous_," Mike said as Amy reached the bottom stair, he grabbed her hand and softly pressed his lips to it.

Amy had butterflies in her stomach and the kiss, well, that just wasn't helping. When she looked in his eyes, it made her feel like she was starting over, like she was never married, like this was her first school girl crush.

"Thank you," she whispered.

The interaction between Amy and Michael was hard not to notice.

"This isn't going to end up good," Tiffany whispered in John's ear as they walked to the truck.

"Tell me about it," he smiled, "Words _can't_ describe how you're looking right now baby."

She kissed his lips. He pulled her by her waist against his body as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Michael cleared his throat.

"Romeo and Juliet, we would like to _make _it to the club," Amy laughed.

"Sorry," John said as he released Tiffany.

Tiffany just smiled. Her face was too red to speak.

"Ready, beautiful?" John asked her.

"Always," she replied with a genuine smile.

When Michael opened the door for Amy he released her hand, Amy hadn't realized he still had it until that moment. She felt so comfortable with him.

While she sat next to Mike on the way to the nightclub her skin felt like it was on fire. The smile Michael wore never left his face every time she shot a look his way, which was a lot.

_'Was she the cause of this?' Amy thought._

When they got to the club Tiffany waited for the guys to grab the drinks so she could talk to her alone.

"Amy," Tiffany started.

Amy knew something was up because Tiffany rarely called her Amy unless she wanted to talk.  
"What's up Tiff?" Amy asked.

"I'm worried about you."

"Why?"

"He's leaving in the morning."  
Amy sighed, relaxing her shoulders, "I know."

"I just don't want it to be like before."

"Tiff, I am trying _so_ hard but every time he touches me, my heart flips. I go out of my way to avoid him and he does the opposite."

"I know how it is. I'm just expressing my concerns. Be careful."  
"I am."

"But then again, have _fun_, you need it."

They both were laughing by time the guys made it back with the drinks.

"What'd we miss?" Mike asked, smiling at Amy, "Vodka and cranberry?"

"Thanks Mike," she smiled back.

"And your amaretto sour love," John said, handing Tiffany her drink and placing a peck on her lips.

"Thanks love, so...this place is a little busier than expected," Tiffany said.

"Its tipsy Tuesday sweetheart," John said, as he sipped his rum and coke.

"Oh."  
"So, did we come here to gossip or-

Michael got interrupted when Amy grabbed his hand and dragged him out to dance.

"It's a shame he's leaving," John said, "Amy seems to be into him."

"Yeah _that's_ an understatement. She just won't show it," Tiffany said.

"Well maybe he can get a base change and stay with us for a while?" John asked.

"Seriously?"  
"Yeah, why not?"

Tiffany set her drink down and kissed John with so much passion, he thought he was going to combust.

"Babe, you can't be _kissing_ me like that in public," John smiled.

Tiffany laughed and kissed him again.

"Unless you _really_ want our first time in the bathroom at a nightclub?" John smirked.

Tiffany pulled away, "Let's dance sexy," she told him and they went to dance.

_Baby are you down down down down down,  
Downnnnnnn, downnnnnnn,  
Even if the sky is falling down,  
Downnnnn, downnnnn  
Ooohhh (ohhh)_

You oughta know, tonight is the night to let it go,  
Put on a show, I wanna see how you lose control,

So leave it behind 'cause we, have a night to get away,  
So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape.

So baby don't worry, you are my only,  
You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,  
You'll be my only, no need to worry,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Dowwwnnnnn, Dowwnnnnn,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Downnnnn, Downnnnnn,  
Even if the sky is falling down,

Just let it be, come on and bring your body next to me,  
I'll take you away, hey, turn this place into our private getaway,

So leave it behind 'cause we, have a night to get away,  
So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape,

(So why don't we run away)

So baby don't worry, you are my only,  
You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,  
You'll be my only, no need to worry,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Dowwwnnnnn, Dowwnnnnn,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Downnnnn, Downnnnnn,  
Even if the sky is falling down,

Even if the sky is falling down like she supposed to be,  
She gets down low for me,  
Down like her temperature, 'cause to me she ZeRo degrees,  
She cold, over freeze,  
I got that girl from overseas,  
Now she my miss America,  
Now can I be her soldier please,  
I'm fighting for this girl

With Amy's body tight against his, Michael was in heaven. He had both hands on her hips. The way she was pressed against him had him fighting his self control. As she spun around to look at him, he couldn't help but run his fingers through her long brown hair. She placed her hand on his chest as the song came to a stop. The look she was giving him made him smile.

Amy couldn't believe what she was doing. But she figured hell if he's going home tomorrow they might as well have fun tonight. She was letting her control definitely slip, not able to remember the last time she felt this good.

"Okay peoples, how about we _slow_ it down a bit," the DJ said over the microphone.

When the intro to '_This I Promise You_' started to play, Amy pulled away to descend the dance floor. Mike grabbed her hand causing her to stop and look to him.

"Don't be scared," He said softly.

She smiled, allowing him to pull her to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You don't scare me," she said, "I scare myself."

"Well tonight, no fears," he told her as he brought his hand from her waist and brushed it along her face, trailing across her cheekbone, towards her chin and resting it on her neck, he pulled her face to his and when he saw she wasn't resisting he lightly kissed her lips. Amy smiled then strengthened the kiss by tightening her hands behind his neck. When she pulled away, they both couldn't help but smile.

Mike recognized the lyrics and begun singing them to her. Every so often reaching to touch her face. He would miss her so much by tomorrow afternoon.

_When the visions around you,  
Bring tears to your eyes  
And all that surround you,  
Are secrets and lies  
I'll be your strength,  
I'll give you hope,  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call,  
Was standing here all along.._

And I will take  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you  


_I've loved you forever,  
In lifetimes before  
And I promise you never...  
Will you hurt anymore  
I give you my word  
I give you my heart (give you my heart)  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow,  
Forever has now begun..._

Just close your eyes (close your eyes)  
Each loving day (each loving day)  
I know this feeling won't go away (no..)  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you..  
This I promise you..

Over and over I fall (over and over I fall)  
When I hear you call  
Without you in my life baby  
I just wouldn't be living at all...

And I will take (I will take you in my arms)  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong (right where you belong)  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you baby

Just close your eyes  
Each loving day (each loving day)  
I know this feeling won't go away (no..)  
Every word I say is true  
this I promise you

every word I say is true  
this I promise you  
Ooh, I promise you...

"Wow, that was....sweet," Amy said as they were walking back to their table.

"I try."

"I bet you pull this with _all_ the girls."  
Mike stopped smiling, took Amy softly by the chin so she would look at him and said, "Amy, I have _never_ sung to a girl before."

Amy was speechless, she truly didn't know what to say to him. What would it be like tomorrow when he was on his way to Delaware and she was getting divorced. She was in _big _trouble she knew that.

"Would you like a drink?" Mike asked.

"Let me," Amy said as she walked to the bar.

Mike was awaiting Amy's return when a female approached him. She was tiny, about 5'2", Latin, black hair down to the top of her waist, green eyes. Any other day, Michael would definitely think she was beautiful.

"Hi Papi," she greeted him.

"Oh, hey," Mike said, being courteous.

"I saw you sitting alone and thought to myself, _now why is a sexy papi like him doing alone_?"

"I'm flattered but-

"Are you from around here?" she asked, interrupting him and placing her hand on his arm.

Mike looked at her hand then at her, "No, I return home tomorrow."  
"Well I guess the clock is ticking then," she smiled.

"I _really_ am flattered but," Mike said, placing her hand off his arm.

At this moment, Amy had approached with a confused look on her face. She approached just within hearing distance but Mike still couldn't see her.

"But?" the Latina asked.

"I'm not interested."  
"Huh? Not interested?" She scowled.

"No."  
"Maybe you don't understand what I'm offering. When I say the clock is ticking, I mean that you and I can get out of here and go-

Mike put his hand up to stop her, "I know what you mean."

"I usually don't get rejected. I mean, we don't have to exchange numbers or any-

"I believe he told you _no_," Amy said, interceding.

"_Oh,_ I get it now," she smiled, waved at Michael and walked away.

Amy set Michael's beer on the table in front of him and climbed into his lap. After placing her drink down she kissed him. None of the touching the face or being gentle and kind. Just straight forward, hard lips kiss that still managed to be gentle. Amy had to pull away to catch her breath.

"What _are _you drinking?" Mike smiled.

"Just felt like doing it," Amy said.

"Well, by all means, don't let _me_ stop you," Mike laughed.

3 Hours Later

When they were leaving the club, Mike unable to let Amy go, joined her in the back seat of the truck.

"Their attached at the hip," John laughed.

"Yea," Tiffany said, happy for them both but knowing in the end, someone was going to get hurt.

Amy rested her head against Michael's chest as her wrapped his arm around her. That is all they needed. Because neither one wanted this night to end. She would be getting divorced tomorrow and he would be on his way home.

"Hey kids' don't get anything on my seats!" John joked.

Michael rolled his eyes as he rubbed Amy's arm.

"I wish so _bad_ that I could be there with you tomorrow," Michael whispered in her ear.

"I know," she smiled.

Did she ever know how hard it was going to be to walk away from him tomorrow?

They rode the rest of the drive home in silence. No one knew what to say to one another.

When they arrived to the house Mike walked Amy to her room. He stood, looking into her eyes, with one arm around her waist. The other hand cupped her face, while his thumb brushed her face. He leaned in and gave her a sweet kiss goodnight. Instead of pulling away, he leaned his forehead to hers.

"Good luck tomorrow. I do hope all goes well."

"Thanks. Have a nice flight," Amy said, fighting the emotion that was boiling the surface.

Michael sighed, "God, I'm going to miss you."

Amy kissed his lips once more as he pulled her into a hug so tight against his chest that she had hard time breathing.

"Good bye Michael," Amy said, knowing he would be gone first thing in the morning.

"Goodnight Amy," Michael said, kissing her hand and letting her walk away to her room.

His eyes didn't leave hers until she reached her door, and walked in her bedroom.

"Did you have fun?" John asked Tiffany as he walked her to the room she shared with the baby.

"I always have fun when I'm with you," she said as she touched his face.

John couldn't stop looking at her. No one was as beautiful to him as she. No one ever would be. But the things that were running through his head right now were not PG13.

"Goodnight dear," John said as he pulled her to a hug.

"Goodnight John," Tiffany said as she looked up and his lips touched hers.

John smiled as he pulled away from her lips. He wanted nothing more but for her to sleep with him but he knew she wasn't ready yet and he had no intention on pushing her to do something she wasn't ready for. He kissed her forehead and walked to his room.

When Tiffany shut the door her heart was beating out of her chest. Was she really ready for this? Nothing inside her was disagreeing. She sat in her room for 10 minutes contemplating whether or not to go to John's room.

She looked in the mirror. She had on her cami and boy shorts. To herself, she looked plain. She didn't see what John saw in her.

"Aw hell!" Tiffany said as she walked out of her room.

She walked down the hall to John's room and opened his door. He _was_ sitting on the bed in his boxers when he saw his door open and Tiffany standing behind it, he jerked up.

"Babe?-

He didn't have enough time to say what he wanted before Tiffany was before him. She took one hand, pushed his chest, causing him to fall on the bed. She was on top of him in a heartbeat, her mouth to his. He pulled her away.

"What are _you_ doing?" John asked.

"I want you John, just you, no one else," Tiffany said to him.

"Are you sure you're ready?"

"Are you?"

"Baby I've always been ready for you."

Tiffany smiled.

John slid his hands around her waist, pulling her even closer to him. Tiffany gave into the pressure willingly as she eased up against him. He rolled her over so he was on top and lowered his head, brushing his mouth against hers lightly. Electric. He pulled back to catch a glimpse of her face, smiled, then came back, moved his mouth against hers, taking her lips in a kiss that he'd meant to be quick but deepened the moment their lips met, as if neither could resist.

His hands tightened around her waist, his lips searching, easing her lips open, so he could slide his tongue inside. John lifted his to look at her, then lowered his lips to hers once again.

Tiffany couldn't and didn't want to stop him. Tiffany looked into his eyes before he kissed her once more. In one swift move Tiffany's cami was on the floor. With two fingers, John grazed the skin between her breasts. Tiffany melted at his touch. His hands moved over her body as he continued to kiss her. When John dipped down, moving his mouth over her breasts, Tiffany bit her lip to keep quiet. She felt his arousal against her body, so exciting. John's hand slipped to the waistband of her shorts, pulling them off her ankles, flinging them. He then lay on his side as his fore and index finger slid between her legs and inside her causing Tiffany to moan. He began nibbling on her ear as he flexed his fingers inside her. Tiffany grinned, running hand through his hair, over his chest, exploring. He caught her hand, and then slid it farther down, beneath his boxers until he placed it against the base of his erection. John couldn't help but stare as her eyes widened a bit.

She eased him out of his boxers, he kicked them off. He rolled back to her, moving up and over her, spreading her legs open. She felt him sliding in her, felt that burning stretching. She moaned slightly, eyes widened, as he slid deeper. He placed his lips on hers to prevent any noise. When he pulled away his face was never more than a couple inches away.

She clutched to him as she reached her climax, pulling him even deeper. Signaling his release after, he plunged inside her even harder. She couldn't help the scream that escaped her lips. He kissed her lips. Her eyes slid shut and she was unaware of anything until she felt his fingers tips on her back. He gently kissed her bare shoulder. Tiffany rolled over to see his face. A face that had a never ending smile. She kissed him.

"I could kiss you all night long," she whispered.

He just smiled and kissed her once more.

"That definitely was different than the last time," she smirked.

"That's good right?"

"Beyond _good_," she giggled.

"Good," John said, kissing her once more.

She rolled back over and John placed his arm around her and pulled her back to his chest where they both drifted off.


End file.
